


Laços Eternos

by Wiccanmimi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), True Blood, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dragon Ice, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Intersex, Red Wicked, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, Xenite, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccanmimi/pseuds/Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma Swan é uma jovem romântica que é prometida a casar sem amor e foge. Na mesma noite conhece Regina Mills. Será que ela vai poder viver o amor que sempre sonhou ou terá que cumprir o acordo feito pelo seu pai? Kristin conseguirá viver ao lado de Ingrid, sua alma gêmea ou terá que viver ao lado de Eric, quem tinha sido prometida e que casou sem amor? O amor verdadeiro será a mágica mais poderosa de todas? Os laços que criamos com quem amamos será realmente eterno?Fanfic Swan Queen, Wicked Red, Dragon Ice, Xenite.





	1. Emma Northman

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estarei colocando por aqui essa nova história. Ela é crossover de True Blood, Xena e Once Upon a Time. Ela é diferente de tudo o que tenho feito. Eu espero que gostem.

Capítulo 1 – Emma Swan Northman

Emma Swan Northman era uma jovem mulher com seus 18 anos. E apesar de ter uma família que a amasse, não estava satisfeita em ser futuramente noiva de Ariel Fish.  
Emma não conseguia amar a dragão marinho como ela merecia. A ruiva era uma boa amiga, companheira, ouvinte, mas não fazia o coração da loira bater mais rápido, a respiração ficar acelerada ou ainda ter aquele frio na espinha.

Emma sempre sonhou em ter um amor forte, poderoso, capaz de vencer todo e qualquer obstáculo. 'Espero encontrar um amor desses para mim. Um amor verdadeiro. E por mais que eu tente não tenho isso com a Ariel. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo ao lado dela por toda a eternidade'.

“Ems? Cadê você? Por que você não está arrumada? Sua futura noiva está quase chegando. O nosso pai pediu para eu lhe avisar”. Zelena encontrou a irmã ainda vestida normalmente.

“Eu não entendo isso Zel. Por que eu tenho que casar sem amor? Eu sei que nossa mãe não ama o papai e tenta seu máximo para passar a imagem de ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas eu não quero isso para mim. Eu não acho justo nem com o pai e nem com a Ariel. Viver uma vida de mentira ou ilusão não é comigo”.

“E o que você pretende fazer? Fugir? Voltar atrás com esse acordo que foi feito desde que vocês eram crianças? Você sabe o quanto nosso pai é rigoroso em seus acordos. Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco em saber disso Emma. Pense com muito carinho antes de fazer qualquer coisa”. Zelena não estava gostando de ver o total desânimo da irmã mais nova.

“Eu não posso prometer nada Zelena. Mas vou pensar com carinho o que acabou de me pedir. Sei que vou estar magoando nosso pai, e me dói pensar nisso. Eu os amo e não quero ser ingrata”. Emma estava a ponto de chorar, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte para ninguém perceber nesse jantar.

“É melhor eu te acompanhar. Com esse seu desânimo você não vai se vestir como é esperado”. Zelena subiu com Emma e arrumou a irmã para a mesma deixar todos babando.  
Emma estava vestindo um vestido vermelho social que tinha um certo decote tanto na frente, quanto atrás, sapato alto vermelho, um colar de pérolas, batom vermelho e rímel. Ela não era tão feminina assim, mas sua irmã estava fazendo o melhor que podia.

“Zel, você não acha que exagerou um pouco? Estou me sentindo um pouco constrangida nessa roupa. Não é melhor por o meu vestido preto que só tem o decote nas costas? Acho esse vestido ideal para um jantar a dois, o que não é o caso. Eu não quero me produzir para a minha prometida”. Emma explicou bufando.

“A Ariel não vai resistir aos seus encantos. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai querer cair de boca nos seus peitos. E em outras coisas mais. Se você não fosse minha irmã eu transaria com você a noite toda”. Zelena sabia que isso era o oposto do que sua irmã queria, porém achou melhor ouvir o pai.

“Me aguarde Zelena Swan Northman! Se Ariel avançar em mim e for a primeira pessoa que irei trocar um beijo você irá se ver comigo”. Emma saiu do quarto brava.  
“Você ainda é virgem de boca? Em que planeta você vive Ems? Com certeza não no planeta terra. Ninguém quis tirar seus cabaços? Ops”.

“Zelena fala mais alto. Acho que em Marte não te escutaram. Não me dirige mais a palavra hoje. Estou de mal”. Emma mostrou a língua para a irmã mais velha.

“Poxa Ems. Você me conhece. Eu não falei por mal. Você está gostosa demais. Se a Ariel não pôr os tentáculos em você irei pedir para ela fazer um exame de vista. Você está linda, uma verdadeira obra de arte em pessoa”. Emma gostou, mas foi durona e fingiu ainda estar brava.

As irmãs Northman chegaram na grande mesa localizada na sala de jantar e todos viraram para elas. Ariel estava com o queixo na mão e não conseguia conter a baba.  
“Ariel feche a boca antes de você inundar a sala. Eu sei que minha irmã está uma rainha suprema, mas é feio ficar encarando como se você quisesse comer a minha irmã antes do jantar”. Emma ficou um vermelho tomate. Eric e Kristin engoliram seco e Zel caiu na risada.

“Ariel perdoe a minha filha mais velha. Ela não se controla e fala tudo o que pensa. Zelena tente se comportar. Hoje é uma noite muito especial para nós. Principalmente para sua irmã. Ariel acabou de pedir a mão de Emma para sua mãe e eu, e aceitamos. Devemos mostrar mais respeito. Não foi essa educação que lhe demos”. Eric estava chateado com a atitude de sua filha mais velha.

“Perdoe-me o comentário. Não é por nada, apenas curiosidade minha, mas Ariel e eu temos que nos conhecer melhor, ter alguns encontros antes de ficarmos noivas. Eu não sei nada sobre ela e acredito o mesmo ocorre com ela”. Emma estava arrasada e pôde perceber o olhar preocupado de sua irmã. Zelena percebeu seu desconforto.

“Vocês terão esse jantar e alguns outros encontros com esse objetivo de se conhecerem”. Eric achou melhor falar antes que Zelena fosse grossa ou mal-educada.

“Ariel, por que você não me conta algo ao seu respeito. Quais são seus planos, objetivos? Eu ficaria encantada em saber. E acredito que todos nós vamos adorar ouvir sua história”. Kristin olhou feio para Zelena ao vê-la fazer cara de tédio quem fez biquinho.

“Eu fiz advocacia em Harvard e pretendo ser juíza. Meu sonho é casar com a Emma como foi prometido e ter vários filhos com ela. Além de ser muito bem-sucedida como advogada. E fazê-la muito feliz”. Ariel respondeu e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Emma.

“Ótimo curso Ariel. E não poderia ser em uma faculdade melhor. Aposto que você foi uma das melhores alunas”. Emma comentou educada.

“Eu fui a melhor da minha sala. Eu levo a educação muito a sério. Sou nerd. Não tem coisa mais broxante que mulher burra”. Ariel respondeu e assim ficaram conversando todo o jantar.  
Eric e Kris estavam encantados em ver como Emma estava sendo educada e conduzia a conversa sempre sorrindo educadamente.

Quando o jantar terminou, Ariel chegou mais perto de Emma com a intenção de beija-la, Emma resolveu virar o rosto.

“Desculpa Ariel, mas acho melhor deixarmos para nos beijar em um próximo encontro. Foi um prazer em vê-la. Mãe, pai irei ao meu quarto. Boa noite a todos”. Emma se despediu de todos e foi para o quarto.

‘A Emma não está bem. Ela apenas foi educada. Se eu não tivesse um encontro agora mesmo iria atrás, mas amanhã irei falar com minha irmã assim que eu acordar'. Zelena pensou decidida depois de se despedir de todos.

Emma esperou todos irem para os respectivos quartos para sair pela porta dos fundos. 'Eu espero que meus pais me perdoem, mas não posso ficar aqui. Eu preciso pensar sem ser pressionada por ninguém. Acho que o melhor seria eu beber um pouco para a culpa não falar mais alto'. A loira nem se preocupou em mudar de roupa. Apenas pegou uma bolsa e saiu.

Emma achou melhor sair de táxi para não acordar os pais ao ligarem o carro. Ela poderia se transformar em dragão, mas ficar nua na rua onde qualquer um poderia ver não a atraia.

Ela estava há algum tempo no táxi, sem rumo certo quando viu um néon lindo. Ela pediu para o taxista parar e depois de pagar, desceu.  
Emma entrou na boate chamada Sin. O ambiente era bastante acolhedor, envolvente. E a loira se sentiu em casa. Era como um déjà vu. Ela sentiu um cheiro forte de maçã e canela. E estranhou já que nunca sentiu algo tão forte. Era um perfume que a puxava, a envolvia.

'Meu Deus. Quem é que tem esse cheiro forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicioso. Estou embriagada, em êxtase'. Emma estava confusa. Ela sabia que sempre teve um bom olfato, mas nunca foi tão intenso assim.

Regina por sua vez estava estática, a mulher quem seu pai disse ser a mulher da sua vida estava entrando na boate e indo em sua direção.

'Só pode ser ela. A minha mulher. Eu sinto o cheiro dela mais reforçado. E só sentimos isso quando é com a nossa companheira de vida. Ela é tão linda, perfeita. Esse vestido curto e decotado está mexendo e muito comigo, mas tenho que me acalmar. E descobrir tudo o que eu puder sobre ela. Mantenha sua calma e não a ataque sem ao menos saber o nome. Tenha foco Regina Mills'. Regina pensou dentro do balcão. E tentou não babar para sua parceira. Afinal ela era lobo alfa e tinha que dar exemplo.

“Oi eu gostaria de beber uma cerveja”. Emma pediu enquanto reconheceu de onde vinha esse cheiro. E isso a deixou mais confusa ainda. Regina percebeu que sua companheira já havia a reconhecido.

“Aqui está senhorita... Perdão, mas não sei seu sobrenome. E você é nova por aqui. É a primeira vez que a vejo. Meu nome é Regina Mills. Estou a sua inteira disposição”. O lado lobo da morena estava querendo uivar e marcar sua parceira.

“Obrigada Regina. Meu nome é Emma Northman. É a primeira vez que entro por aqui. Eu estava dentro do táxi quando eu vi o néon e acabei entrando. Talvez eu esteja precisando beber um pouco. Quem sabe amanhã já estou pronta para encarar meus problemas”. Emma expôs sem pensar e ficou tímida. 'Que mulher bonita e atraente, mas já deve ter alguém'.

“Pelo que vejo você está precisando se desabafar com alguém que não irá julga-la, critica-la. E estou aqui para lhe dar um ombro. Amanhã seu namorado ou namorada vai cair em si e te pedir desculpas”. Regina não viu aliança, mas resolveu saber antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

“Eu sou solteira, mas eu estou prometida desde criança a uma mulher que não sinto nada além de amizade. Eu pensei que isso fosse ficar para trás, mas hoje a noite ela pediu a mão para os meus pais e eles aceitaram antes de falar comigo. Então eu esperei meus pais dormirem e fugi. Me dê mais um copo de cerveja, por favor?”. Emma fez um resumo da noite e começou a olhar em volta.

Regina não viu marca, então ninguém tinha reivindicado sua mulher. E o lobo mais uma vez gritou minha. Minha parceira de vida. “E você não está com medo de andar sozinha pela rua? Já é tarde e é perigoso andar por aí. Se você quiser, eu posso te fazer companhia até o tempo que eu tiver que fechar a boate”. Regina estava falando em sua voz mais doce e carinhosa, porém por dentro ela estava a ponto de explodir. 'Como os meus futuros sogros podem ser tão irresponsáveis e deixar a minha futura esposa sair a uma hora dessas? Eu teria desconfiado e ido atrás'. Regina deu o seu mais belo sorriso e Emma engoliu em seco.

“Obrigada Regina. Você é muito gentil, mas eu não quero te atrapalhar e nem lhe causar problemas. A sua patroa não vai gostar de te ver conversando comigo. Talvez eu deva sair e procurar uma pensão...” Regina achou melhor falar antes que a loira fosse embora.

“Eu sou a dona dessa boate. Você não está atrapalhando. Daqui uma hora devo fechar. Eu tenho um apartamento e qualquer coisa você dorme no quarto de hóspede”. Emma ia recusar, mas aceitou e ficou conversando até a hora da morena fechar.

Emma estava lá fora, esperando Regina terminar de fechar tudo, quando 5 lobos a atacaram e começaram a rasgar suas roupas. E arranhando várias partes de seu corpo. Um deles voltou a forma humana, e tinha a intenção de estupra-la quando Regina sai da boate em sua forma de lobo. Um lobo preto com pelos longos e os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse possuída. “Quem são vocês? E como ousam ferir minha companheira de vida? Eu vou mata-los”. Regina rosnou furiosa ao ver Emma fechando os olhos.

“Sua companheira? Eu não vi marca. Ela não tem dona e não passa de uma mulher vulgar, fácil. Nós vamos nos acabar com ela”. O homem falou sarcástico antes de ser atacado por Regina.

“Minha. Ela é minha e ninguém mais irá toca-la. Não enquanto eu viver. Adeus rapazes”. Regina matou os 5 lobos sem pensar duas vezes e depois pegou sua pata esquerda e marcou o pescoço da loira. 'Aguenta firme Emma. Eu vou te levar para o nosso clã. Eu sou curandeira e seu futuro sogro é xamã. Nós vamos te curar'. Regina pegou Emma pelo pescoço sem feri-la mais e foi até seu clã o mais rápido possível para que sua companheira de vida não ficasse pior e acabasse morrendo por hemorragia ou algo parecido.


	2. Se conhecendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Regina e Emma se conhecendo um pouco melhor. Quando eu coloco só ' é a personagem pensando. Quando eu coloco " é uma conversa ou falando alto. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 2 – Se conhecendo.

Regina chegou no clã dos Mills arrasada. Ela podia sentir Emma toda ferida. ‘Eu deveria ter tido mais tempo para acabar com a raça desses caras. Onde já se viu ferir uma princesa. Emma é uma parte dragão também e sei que é poderosa. Eu pude sentir isso em minhas veias. Porém, minha mulher não sabe que é loba. Que tem sangue de lobo. Isso é algo que irei ensiná-la com muito prazer quando ela sarar. Não vejo a hora de olhar para aqueles lindos olhos verdes-azulados’.

Rumple percebeu que sua filha estava muito agitada, nervosa, com raiva e medo. “O que aconteceu Regina? Quem é essa mulher? Você a machucou?”.

“Claro que não pai. Ela é a minha companheira. Eu pude sentir o cheiro dela assim que entrou na boate ontem. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Fora outros clichês como pernas bambas, as palmas das mãos soarem, borboleta no estômago. E claro, pensar quantos filhos teremos, e até pensar nos netos. Ela é quem o senhor disse que iria correr risco de vida e que deveria tentar salvá-la. Mais uma vez o senhor tinha razão”. Regina colocou Emma delicadamente na maca onde o pai da morena sempre atendia alguém e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

“Regina se acalma. Ela está muito ferida, mas vai sobreviver. Me conta exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu quero e preciso saber. Você fez muito bem em ter corrido até aqui. Talvez se você demorasse um pouco mais a hemorragia estaria pior. Então ela é meio loba e meio dragão. Interessante. Eu consigo lembrar de uma pessoa próxima que era loba e se apaixonou perdidamente por um dragão”. Rumple soltou no ar, mas a filha estava tão concentrada em Emma que nem percebeu.

“Eu não consigo me acalmar vendo o estrago que fizeram. Papai nós saímos da boate e ela foi covardemente atacada por 5 lobos. Da nossa espécie. Eu não os reconheci então não deve ser do nosso clã. Mais tarde irei falar com o conselho e trazer para ver Emma. E se alguém por aqui estiver atrás disso será expulso imediatamente. Somos as pessoas mais poderosas daqui. E fazemos por merecer. Desde pequena eu salvo o nosso povo. E o mínimo que posso pedir em troca é eles tratarem com respeito e dignidade a minha companheira. Eu matei esses 5 lobos pai, mas deveria ter feito eles sofrerem mais. Isso foi um ato tão covarde. Chegar e atacar uma princesa do modo como eles fizeram. A minha mulher não é uma puta, vulgar como eles sugeriram. Ela teve uma festa na casa dela e os meus futuros sogros tentaram fazer um jantar de noivado. Pai, ela era prometida para outra pessoa. E a minha Emma não sentia nada por ela além de um carinho, uma amizade. Então ela fugiu”. Regina estava indignada e enfurecida e não conseguia se conter.

“Eu no seu lugar teria feito o mesmo, mas a sua mulher mesmo estando inconsciente consegue ouvir e sentir tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui. Você quer deixa-la tão agitada quanto você? Ela está começando a ter febre alta. O corpo todo dela está ruim. O lado dragão está furioso e quer sair. Filha eu vou precisar da sua ajuda de curandeira. Se não cuidarmos disso logo, essa febre vai piorar e ela pode vir a ter convulsão”. Rumple viu o grande estrago que eles fizeram, mas sabia que a “nora” dele ia sair dessa. Regina escutou o seu pai e foi até Emma. E sua raiva aumentou ainda mais, entretanto, teve que se controlar e aos poucos foi se acalmando.

Cora pôde sentir que a filha e o marido estavam em uma missão altamente importante e perigosa. Quando tentou falar com Rumple telepaticamente e sentiu medo, raiva e dor sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Ela foi até a cabana e viu seus dois amores em cima de uma loira bem ferida. ‘Rumple quem é essa moça? É alguém importante para a nossa filha trazê-la de madrugada’. Cora perguntou telepaticamente.

‘Amor eu tive que vir ver o que tinha acontecido. Essa moça chama Emma. Pelo pouco que a Regina contou ela foi atacada por 5 lobos, mas nossa filha já cuidou disso. Quando essa mulher acordar terá que superar alguns problemas. Do jeito que a Gina contou foi algo bem feio. Ela é metade dragão e metade lobo. Não é a sua irmã do meio, quem se apaixonou por um dragão. Acho que a história vai se repetir, só que nesse caso nossa filha não será expulsa pela minha mãe e a Emma tem um lado lobo, o que a mulher por quem sua irmã se apaixonou não tinha’. Rumple jogou no ar e a sua mulher pegou o que ele quis dizer.

‘Faz sentido Rumple. Acho que sua colocação foi perfeita. Antes de falarmos alguma coisa para alguém, até mesmo para a Regina, é melhor pesquisarmos. Não quero alimentar esperanças ou até mesmo mágoas se forem infundadas. É melhor eu dizer um oi para a nossa filha. Eu as vezes me surpreendo como o amor acontece das formas mais improváveis. Eu sei que você já tinha previsto isso, mas quem iria imaginar isso? Que em uma noite nossa filha ia conhecer alguém que tem uma ligação tão forte e funda e que iria acabar tendo que salvar a vida dessa outra pessoa? Essa Emma é uma mulher de sorte. Conseguiu conquistar o amor da nossa bebê em algumas horas, o que muita gente não obteve sucesso a vida inteira’. Os dois riram internamente.

“Mãe para de namorar o pai e vem conhecer sua futura nora. Eu imagino que ele já tenha te deixado a par do que aconteceu. Emma essa é Cora Mills, minha mãe e o meu pai é Rumple Mills. Essa não é a forma que eu queria te apresentar a eles, mas não temos muitas escolhas. Seu futuro sogro é xamã. É o mais poderoso de todos os reinos. E a sua futura sogra é uma feiticeira que deixaria Merlin invejoso. E eu, bebê lindo, sou a loba mais rápida de todo o reino e sou tão poderosa em poções e encantamentos quanto os meus pais. Sou a mistura do melhor, não posso fazer nada. E os nossos futuros filhos além de herdar a minha parte mística, mágica, força, habilidade na caça, luta entre outras coisas vai puxar o seu lado dragão. Ninguém irá conseguir vencê-los e juro a você que não irei impor a nenhum deles casar sem amor, como aconteceu com você. Só de pensar que você teve que largar tudo por isso, meu sangue chega a ferver e quase explodir. E um lobo alfa tão poderoso como eu nesse estado é altamente perigoso para seus inimigos estarem no mesmo recinto. Mas nunca irei usar isso contra você ou aos nossos futuros filhos. Com a minha família eu consigo ser a pessoa mais doce, carinhosa do mundo”. Regina praticamente babou e olhou para sua mulher com adoração.

“Prazer em conhecê-la Emma. Acho melhor você recuperar logo. Eu quero te dar um grande abraço e contar os podres da Regina. E as fotos que tiramos dela desde bebê tanto como humana quanto lobo. Não sei se vou mostrar as fotos nuas. Não sei se você vai gostar de ver o Mr Big nas fotos sem ao menos ter visto pessoalmente”. Cora sabia que o momento era grave, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

“Mamãe! Não era para contar do Mr Big. Ninguém conhece ele ainda. Não é assim que fazemos com a nossa metade. É lógico que ela vai conhecer o Mr Big, mas não será no primeiro momento. Ela é que nem uma boa música, e tenho que apreciá-la aos poucos e sem moderação. Eu não posso ter pressa nos momentos que eu compartilhar com ela. E não ouse contar as coisas erradas que eu fiz ou até mesmo as poucas vezes que me atrapalhei com algo. Isso pode queimar a minha imagem. Eu tenho que manter minha pose de a melhor em tudo, até no quesito sexual”. Regina estufou o peito e ajeitou os cabelos e ambos os pais deram risada.

Rumple em momento algum tinha parado de passar pomada com arnica que é algo cicatrizante. Cora potencializou pelo menos umas 10 vezes o efeito da pomada que aos poucos foi surtindo efeito. E Regina estava usando a magia da energia. Sempre mentalizando a cor verde entrando em cada poro no corpo da loira. Depois de muitas horas a febre passou.

“Regina você não acha melhor todos nós descansarmos? Ela já não corre risco de vida. A hemorragia passou e a febre também. Estamos todos exaustos e dormir um pouco vai fazer muito bem para você. Acredito que hoje você não irá trabalhar”. Regina confirmou com a cabeça que não iria.

“Obrigada mãe, pai, pela ajuda de vocês. Nós conseguimos salvá-la, mas eu não posso sair do lado dela. Emma pode acordar a qualquer momento e se ela não me ver vai pensar que aqueles bastardos a raptaram. Eu sinto muito, mas vou ficar aqui, a vigiando. Até mais tarde, e mais uma vez, obrigada”. Regina sentou na cadeira ao lado e encostou a mão no ombro de Emma. A morena pôde sentir a eletricidade correr entre elas. ´É amor, minha mãe sempre me explicou que quando estamos com nossa metade as coisas são bem eletrizantes. Agora entendi o que ela sempre me disse. Eu não vejo a hora de ver os seus lindos olhos abrindo e olhando para a minha direção’.

Regina continuou sentada e vigiando Emma, até que sentiu seus olhos se fecharem. E acabou pegando no sono. De repente a morena sente algo e acorda. “Emma? Você acordou?”

“Regina? Isso é você? Onde estou? Os lobos me sequestraram? Eles chegaram a me estuprar?” Emma estava em prantos.

“Não Emma. Eles não conseguiram. Você acabou ficando inconsciente, mas eu te salvei. E te trouxe até a minha matilha. Você teve febre alta e alguns danos sérios, mas meus pais e eu conseguimos reverter”.

“Obrigada Regina. E agradeça aos seus pais por mim. Eu estou me sentindo estranha. Eu cheguei a ter hemorragia? Esse cheiro é de arnica? Essa planta é essencial para cicatrização e é muito usada. Você além de ser muito bonita e ser atraente é inteligente e curandeira? Então eu tive sorte em conhecê-la antes do que aconteceu comigo. Se você não estivesse por lá, eu teria sido morta de uma forma medonha, cruel. Você é minha salvadora. E pensar que nem fui beijada ainda e quase perdi a minha virgindade e ate mesmo a minha vida daquele jeito. Sua versão loba é muito bonita”. Emma estava admirada e mostrou o quanto.

“Lobo. Você é loba. Sou macho e alfa quando em forma animal. Só bonito? Sou lindo, estiloso, e o meu gosto é mais requintado. Você também é linda, atraente, inteligente. E está preocupada com algo. Se precisar que eu dê uma informação é só passar o número que darei. E a propósito, eu também sou virgem. Eu quis me entregar a mulher certa e olha que já tenho 25 anos e ficam tirando sarro que irei casar sem ter perdido minha virgindade”. Regina estava em êxtase em saber mais detalhes sobre a loira.

“Eu estou preocupada com minha irmã. Ela já percebeu meu sumiço, mas como não sei onde estou, apenas comentei com ela que estou bem. Nem fala em casamento. Eu fugi para não ter que casar sem amor. Eu sempre quis um amor puro, verdadeiro. Ser amiga, companheira, estar ao lado da pessoa em todos os momentos. Ser o porto seguro de alguém. Como eu vejo meu pai sendo para minha mãe. Eu espero um dia viver algo assim. Mas que seja recíproco. Que ela tenha por mim o mesmo amor”. Emma deu um pequeno suspiro mesmo com dores e Regina não pôde deixar de sorrir.

'Olha eu aqui, meu amor'. Regina pensou, mas achou muito cedo mostrar o que para ela já era óbvio. “Você vai acha-la mais cedo do que imagina. De repente ela está ao seu lado”.

“Tomara. Apesar de eu ter apenas 18 anos, sou romântica e sonhadora”. Emma olhou para baixo e viu que estava nua e ficou vermelha como um camarão.

“O que foi meu... Emma? Eu sou curandeira e vejo pessoas nuas. Não há nada que você tenha que se preocupar, mas posso te trazer uma roupa ou duas, ou até mesmo um lençol”. Regina quase chamou a loira de meu amor.

“Obrigada Regina. Eu me sentiria melhor vestida ou com um lençol. Eu deveria me levantar e ir embora. Já abusei muito da sua cordialidade e simpatia. Saiba que serei eternamente grata por isso. Se um dia você precisar de uma ajuda é só me pedir”. Emma tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma tontura e voltou a deitar.

“O que você está tentando fazer ao levantar dessa cama? Você estava quase morta hoje de manhã. Eu lhe trouxe uma roupa. Minha irmã do meio tinha um corpo parecido com o seu. Espero que sirva. E nada de querer fugir novamente. Você ficará conosco. Regina a leve até um quarto e descanse. Vocês estão precisando. E Emma, eu sei que você é um dragão e não aceita muito bem ordens, mas essa é para o seu próprio bem”. Cora disse na porta e deu a roupa para a loira vestir.

“Tudo bem. Eu sei que sua intenção foi das melhores. A minha forma dragão não recebe ordens de ninguém mesmo. E quanto ao lado lobo não sei nada a respeito. Só descobri ser loba hoje mesmo. O engraçado é que não senti um cheiro forte vindo da senhora, só da Regina”. Emma achou tão fofo a cara da morena mais nova.

“Esse é o destino e a natureza agindo juntos para te mostrar que a sua mate, companheira de vida é a minha filha. E ela sente o mesmo com você”. Cora acabou sorrindo ao ver a cara confusa da Emma e recebeu um rosnado da filha.

“Oh meu lobo protetor. Obrigada. A minha irmã vai ficar com tanto ciúme de você e irá ter altas conversas e análises sobre você. Ainda bem que não irei ficar sentindo isso de todo mundo. Seria altamente constrangedor”. Emma fez uma cara tímida e Regina ficou muito feliz.

E assim foi o primeiro contato que Emma teve com Cora Mills quem ficou completamente encantada pela loira.


	3. Onde estará a Emma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Mais um capítulo dessa história que amo escrever. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 3: Onde estará a Emma?

Zelena tinha acordado no dia seguinte desesperada ao não ver a irmã no quarto dela. E começou a entrar em pânico.

‘Emma? Cadê você? O que você fez? Fugiu mesmo de casa?’ Zelena perguntou para a irmã por telepatia.

‘Eu estou bem. Não sei onde estou, mas não se preocupe. Eu tive um pequeno acidente, mas já fui cuidada e estou me recuperando Zel'. Emma respondeu com uma voz doce.

'Fico aliviada ao saber. Tente descobrir onde você está para eu poder te buscar antes que eles sintam sua falta Ems'.

‘Opa. Tarde demais. A nossa mãe acabou de entrar em seu quarto. Mas não esqueça de saber onde você está. Pelo que entendi você se machucou e feio e precisa descansar, mas a sua casa é aqui. Eu sou sua guardiã’. Zelena estava chateada em não poder ajudar a irmã.

Kristin ao ver que Emma não estava no quarto começou a procurar uma carta ou até mesmo uma nota. Ao lado da cabeceira tinha um escrito com a letra da loira mais nova.

“Pai, mãe, Zelena. Eu não quero casar por causa de um acordo que eu acho ridículo. Eu sei que vocês também casaram por acordo, e que o papai ama a mãe, mas isso foi a 100 anos atrás. Hoje em dia ninguém mais casa assim. Eu não tenho nada contra a Ariel, mas sei que nunca irei amá-la como a mesma merece. E não acho justo nem para ela, e nem para mim. A moça não preencheu o vazio que sinto dentro do peito. Sei que ainda irei encontrar alguém que vire a minha cabeça para baixo e encha a minha vida de emoção, alegria, felicidade. Eu quero enfim, um amor verdadeiro e sei que não vou conseguir com a prima do meu pai. Eu não quero parecer ingrata, ou sem educação, mas, realmente não vejo outra saída. Com amor, Emma”. Zelena e Kristin leram aquele bilhete e a loira mais velha começou a ficar desesperada.

“Eu não acredito nisso. Minha filha bebê fugiu. O que nós fizemos Zelena. E agora? E se nossa menina foi estuprada, morta, esquartejada ou qualquer outra coisa? Eu sei que ela é um dragão supremo, mas e se alguém agiu de má fé pelas costas dela? Eu não estou conseguindo sentir nenhuma vibração. É como se ela estivesse em coma ou algo do tipo. Eu não posso perder minha filha, Zel. Simplesmente não posso”. Kristin começou a chorar sentida.

“Mãe, não se preocupa. A Emma está bem. Eu acabei de falar com ela. Ela sofreu algum dano, mas está tudo bem. Ela está sendo cuidada. Minha irmã não sabe onde está, mas pedi para que se ela descobrisse me avisasse que eu irei busca-la. Não precisa entrar em pânico!”.

“Alguém salvou a sua irmã e está cuidando dela? Foi isso mesmo que eu entendi? Nós temos que encontra-la e agradecer a quem fez isso. Qualquer novidade me avise Zel. Eu quero estar a par de tudo o que aconteceu”. Kristin pediu e pensou se iria avisar o Eric ou não.

“Pode deixar mãe. Eu a avisarei. Eu vou ficar um tempo por aqui. Se alguém perguntar por mim, por favor, diga que estou estudando. Eu não quero conversar com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Hades”. Zelena estava se sentindo culpada. A noite anterior foi perfeita e ela acabou se esquecendo, pelo menos por umas duas horas. E se algo sério acontecesse com Emma, a ruiva não iria se perdoar.

‘Perdoe-me Emma. Eu deveria ter ficado em casa ontem à noite. Você já tinha insinuado que iria fugir. Eu como sua guardiã falhei, mas não irei cometer o mesmo erro. Mudando um pouco de assunto... Sua salvadora é bonita? Simpática? Atraente? Inteligente? Mostrou interesse em você?’

‘Eu não te culpei por isso. A minha salvadora é linda, simpática, atraente, charmosa, sexy, inteligente e gostou de mim. Fiquei sabendo de um lado lobo que eu nunca pensei que tivesse e o mais engraçado é que ela é minha companheira de vida. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela há quilômetros de distância e ela pode sentir o meu. Ela é um pouco orgulhosa sobre si. Decidida, segura. Bem, foi o que percebi até agora’. Emma parou por um segundo.

‘Você se apaixonou pela sua salvadora? Porque para descrever todos esses detalhes. Esse negócio de cheiro é engraçado. Eu conheci uma loba que me disse que é totalmente constrangedor poder sentir os cheiros. Eu ia me sentir mal se acontecesse comigo. Você herdou de alguém da família? Você foi mordida? Eu só quero entender Ems”.

‘Eu não lembro de ter sido mordida por nenhum lobo. Devo ter alguém da família, mas sinceramente não sei Zel. Eu não sei se posso chamar isso de amor. Nós nos conhecemos há algumas horas apenas. Eu sinto gratidão e algo que não sei dizer. Paixão? Admiração? Eu não sei’.

‘Estou gostando de te ver assim mana. Mas eu quero conhecer essa mulher e ver se ela é páreo para namorar ou ter qualquer outra coisa contigo. Afinal estamos falando da minha irmã. Eu tenho que te proteger, já que é isso o que faço de melhor. E se ela passar no meu teste quem sabe não saímos nós 4 em um futuro jantar. Você e a sua mulher misteriosa, Hades e eu’. Zelena parou para pensar um pouco.

‘Então temos o nome do seu namorado misterioso. Hades. Então quer dizer que você está saindo com ele. Ele é um cara bonito. Eu gosto dele como pessoa. Ótimo gosto. Parabéns. Eu já aprovei’. Emma comentou séria.

‘Obrigada mana. Sua aprovação conta muito para mim. Agora eu vou descer. Depois nos falamos. Eu vou querer saber todos os detalhes sobre essa mulher misteriosa. Beijos mana. Eu te amo’. Zel também falou séria.

‘Eu também te amo’. As duas pararam de conversar por telepatia. Emma achou melhor ficar quieta. E ficou admirando Regina arrumar o próprio quarto para abriga-la da melhor forma que podia.

“Regina você não precisa se preocupar. Logo estarei boa e voltarei para minha casa. Eu espero que depois de susto, eu não tenha mais que cumprir o acordo do meu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele não é de voltar atrás nessas coisas”. Emma disse sorrindo quando deitou na cama da morena.

“Não precisa ter pressa para voltar Emma. Você não está bem ainda. Eu vou cuidar e muito bem de você. Não sei se você pode comer algo forte, mas posso te trazer um prato de sopa ou alguma vitamina. Eu escutei a sua barriga roncar daqui”. Regina deu risada quando o estômago da loira roncou forte novamente.

“Obrigada por tudo Regina. Não precisa se preocupar. Se você tiver que dormir, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, faça. Cuidar da sua matilha, por exemplo, eu não quero ser um estorvo para você. Não esqueci que você é dona de uma boate, e se precisar descansar para poder trabalhar a noite, fique à vontade. Eu sei que você quer dar uma de durona, forte, invencível, mas se sou sua companheira como me disse terei que cuidar da sua saúde também. Então, por favor, descanse. Eu estou bem, fora de perigo. Você pode relaxar, baixar a guarda. Eu não corro mais risco de vida”. Emma pediu para Regina sentar ao lado dela. A morena sentou na hora.

“Você não precisa me agradecer. Eu não preciso fazer outra coisa hoje além de ficar ao seu lado. Eu sei que você não vê a hora de voltar para sua casa, mas para isso terá que estar totalmente recuperada. Eu não corro riscos desnecessários. Sou a líder desse clã e tenho sempre que estar atenta a tudo. Hoje eu não vou abrir a boate, irei ficar aqui. É meu dever cuidar de você Emma”. Regina se deliciou quando a loira fez um carinho no rosto dela. A morena acabou ronronando de tanto prazer.

“Você ronronou? Ouvi dizer que quando os gatos ronronam é por prazer. Eu sei que estou agindo de forma precipitada, mas não resisti. Seu rosto é tão macio. Sua pele é tão suave. Desculpa, eu deveria ter me contido”. Emma comentou surpresa.

“Você não tem nada que pedir desculpas. A gente está se conhecendo. Você ficou curiosa e quis tocar em meu rosto. Não há maldade nenhuma nisso. E sim, eu ronronei. Pode até ser impossível para humanos ronronarem, mas minha parte lobo está bem acordado agora mesmo. Então irei ronronar quando você me tocar e fazer um carinho”. Regina estava se segurando. A vontade que estava tendo era beijar Emma por horas e horas e horas.

“Vamos dormir Regina. Eu estarei por aqui quando você acordar. Vem. Você está muito cansada”. Emma deu um beijo no rosto da mulher mais velha que assim que sentiu os lábios loiros serem retirados de sua pele, colocou a mão, uma forma de prolongar aquele sentimento.

Regina ronronou novamente, e Emma se sentiu segura. Elas deitaram e dormiram logo em seguida, o sono falou mais alto. E até no sono a morena protegia sua companheira, enlaçando sua cintura. E ambas acabaram tendo o descanso que mereciam.

Enquanto isso, na família Swan Northman. Eric, Kristin e Zelena estavam na mesa, quando Eric percebe que Emma não estava presente.

“Cadê a Emma? Ela já saiu? Raramente ela sai de casa sem falar nada”. Eric comentou preocupado.

“A Emma já saiu pai. Mais tarde ela volta. Lembro me dela ter comentado algo para mim ontem à noite”. Zelena não ia contar o que aconteceu, não para que o pai começasse a gritar e ofender a todo mundo.

“Ah Eric. A nossa filha deve ter saído para comprar alguma coisa. Uma roupa nova talvez”. Kristin resolveu ajudar a filha mais velha e continuar a mentira.

“Se isso for o caso fico feliz. De forma alguma irei voltar atrás nesse contrato. Até morta, Emma tem que casar com Ariel. Quando ela chegar, peça para ir falar comigo”. Eric percebeu que tinha algo estranho e já deixou bem claro sua decisão.

“Sim, Eric. Assim que nossa filha chegar eu peço. Agora se vocês me dão licença, irei arrumar meu quarto”. Kristin estava arrasada, mas tinha que manter a pose de durona e feliz.

‘Essa foi por pouco. Mal sabe o meu pai que isso quase aconteceu. Como será que ele vai reagir quando souber que além de ter fugido, Emma quase morreu e foi salva por um bando de lobos, quem ele diz ser inferior a nós. O pior será saber que a própria filha é loba e está apaixonada por outro lobo’. Zelena pensou preocupada. Ela resolveu sair também e imaginar como iria dar esse recado para a irmã dela.


	4. Acordando Juntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. De volta com mais um capítulo. Rumple e Cora nessa história são do bem. Eu quis fazer algo bem diferente. É uma mistura de True Blood, Once Upon a Time e Xena. E claro, lobos e dragões. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 4: Acordando Juntas.

Algumas horas depois.

Ao acordar, Emma pôde perceber algumas coisas. Um ronronar suave perto do seu ouvido, um calor agradável mostrando que alguém estava dormindo ao seu lado, braços e pernas a protegendo durante o sono. Como um urso panda, é algo cutucando as suas costas. A loira estava dormindo de conchinha com Regina que ao sentir a amada acordar também se despertou.

“Bom dia Regina. Desculpa, eu não quis te acordar. Você está feliz em me ver ou isso é uma arma? Eu sei que é clichê, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensei e, logo em seguida foi: Será que eu vou poder tomar banho hoje?”. Emma confessou olhando a morena se espreguiçar ao lado dela.

“Bom dia querida. Não tem problema. Já recuperei a minha energia. Isso não é uma arma. É o Mr big te dando um oi. Pelo que estou vendo você vai poder tomar banho, mas ainda não vai poder se esforçar muito”. Regina mexeu nos curativos e viu que estava bem melhor.

“Estou deitada há tanto tempo que eu já me perdi no tempo. Mas acredito que já faz uns dois dias que você me salvou. Obrigada. Dê um oi para ele”. Emma ficou vermelha que nem camarão e o lobo não podia ficar mais feliz.

“Apesar de eu achar que você fica ainda mais linda tímida não precisa ficar. Estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar até perder o fôlego, mas tenho que te respeitar”. Regina começou a ronronar novamente.

“Se você me beijar não vou reclamar e nem recuar. Você pode me beijar Regina”. Emma nem terminou de falar quando sentiu um leve roçar de lábios nos seus.

Emma estava maravilhada com os sabores, gostos, e pensou por um segundo que não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor para trocar o seu primeiro beijo.

Esse beijo foi tudo o que Emma sempre quis. Foi suave, apaixonado, que aos poucos foi ganhando força. Regina pediu passagem com sua língua o que Emma consentiu.

“Uau. Isso que eu chamo de beijo”. Emma disse entre respirações.

“Eu tenho que concordar. Você beija muito bem para quem acabou de dar seu primeiro beijo”. Regina estava pulando de alegria. O lobo queria uivar de tanto prazer.

“Obrigada, mas Regina é melhor pararmos. Alguém pode entrar e nos ver beijando”. Emma lembrou de repente. “E eu iria ficar constrangida se isso acontecesse”. A loira continuou.

“O que? Por que você iria ficar constrangida? Você está com vergonha de mim Emma?” Regina perguntou e deu um pequeno rosnado.

‘Emma onde você está? O pai está te procurando e já cansou de perguntar de você. A mamãe e eu inventamos um monte de mentira, mas ele não sossegou e disse que não adianta fugir. Você casará com a Ariel até mesmo morta. Que uma Northman não volta atrás em acordos’. Zelena comentou séria.

‘Eu acabei de dar meu primeiro beijo Zelena. Eu não acredito que nosso pai vai fazer eu me casar com a Ariel. Isso é muita crueldade. Estou no clã dos Mills se quiser vir me buscar’. Emma comentou e deu um pequeno suspiro chateado.

“Voce não lembra o caminho que ela fez não é? Deve ser do outro lado da cidade. Nosso pai vai te matar quando souber que você foi salva por lobos, que segundo eles, são seres inferiores. Pelo visto essa história será igual Romeu e Julieta, mas que tenha um final feliz'. Zelena começou a procurar pelo nome. ‘Como guardiã tenho que salva-la até do nosso pai'.

'A Regina não vai ficar muito feliz com isso, mas vou explicar a ela que agora não podemos ter algo além de uma amizade já que ainda estou prometida a Ariel. Eu também espero que isso tenha um final feliz’. Emma deu um suspiro triste.

“Eu não estou com vergonha de você. Apenas meu pai não me liberou do acordo e terei de casar com a outra mulher. Eu não estou feliz com isso, mas terei de acatar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu sinto muito Regina. Eu fiquei tão triste. Agora terei que voltar para a minha casa e começar a ter encontros com ela e daqui a algum tempo ficar noiva. E quanto a nós, teremos que ser amigas. Pelo menos por enquanto. Por que a vida é tão injusta? Por que meu pai está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não me conformo. Eu dei o nome da sua família e a minha irmã virá sozinha. Meu pai odeia lobos. E os considera fracos, impotentes entre outras coisas”. Emma começou a chorar, e Regina sentiu essa necessidade de protegê-la de tudo e todos.

"Emma não fica assim. A gente vai encontrar um jeito. Eu vou mostrar para ele que somos tudo menos fracos ou impotentes. Ainda mais eu que sou a melhor do meu bando. E agora tenho motivos para lutar. Vou aceitar a sua amizade já que é a única coisa que posso ter no momento. Mas não pensa você que não ficarei de olho em você com a peixe podre. E ai dela se não se comportar. Ela pode ser um dragão poderoso, e fazer altos estragos no mar, isto é, se fizer, mas ninguém me vence na terra. Eu acabo com ela mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Você é minha. E sempre será assim. Não divido o que é meu. Infelizmente terei que dividi-la por um curto espaço de tempo até eu ter uma conversa muito importante com o meu sogro”. Muito chateada com os últimos acontecimentos Regina meio que ronronou e rosnou.

“Esse ronronar é diferente dos outros. Parece uma mistura de bravo com chateado. Isso foi para mim? Eu irei receber um rosnado furioso seu lobinho? Regina não aguentou e revirou os olhos.

“Emma! Por que você ia querer me ver rosnar furiosa para você? Eu só ia fazer isso se eu visse duas coisas: Seu casamento com minha rival e, o cheiro dela em você. Só de pensar nisso me deixa irritada”.

‘Filha, desculpa incomodar. A irmã da Emma já chegou por aqui e passei o número do seu celular e peguei o da Emma. Zelena está chegando aí com a mãe’. Cora ainda estava surpresa ao ver Kristin novamente.

'Obrigada por me avisar'. Assim que Regina agradeceu, Zelena e Kristin chegaram.

Regina ficou logo atrás de Emma. Como ela não conhecia as outras mulheres, deixou bem claro que estava de olho e agiria se necessário fosse.

“Você deve ser a Regina, a salvadora da minha irmã. Eu sou Zelena e essa é minha mãe Kristin”. Zelena foi até a morena e a cumprimentou.

Kristin olhou encantada para a mulher quem tinha salvado sua filha. Regina era uma criança a última vez que ela esteve nesse lugar. As lembranças estavam surgindo em sua mente como se tivesse sido ontem. Lembranças de 18 anos atrás quando ela estava grávida de Emma. E foi bem recebida pela família Mills menos pela Fiona, a matriarca do local quem acabou expulsando Ingrid, Zelena e ela própria.

“Olá Regina. Obrigada por salvar minha filha. Eu estive conversando com a sua mãe, e Cora andou me informando o que aconteceu. Ainda bem que isso aconteceu ao seu redor. Eu não quero nem pensar o que teria acontecido se Emma estivesse sozinha. Eu soube que você os matou e fez muito bem. Ela não é indefesa, mas eles a pegaram de surpresa. Provavelmente por a terem confundido com a mulher vulgar, o que minha filha não é. E pelo que vejo Emma ganhou a sua total admiração, carinho, respeito. Nós não sabíamos que ela é uma loba. Conto com a ajuda de vocês para ajudá-la a entender melhor esse novo lado da personalidade dela”. Kristin estava tentando ser gentil e educada com a morena mais nova.

“Fiquei sabendo que vocês se beijaram. Agora minha irmã perdeu o cabaço de boca... Ops, a virgindade na boca. Mandou bem mana, a Regina é linda. Eu sei que sou ruiva e tenho olhos claros como a Ariel, mas para mim ela é sonsa. Sem sal. Agora a Regina tem sal, e todos os outros sabores. E pelo que vi, de relance, vai poder me dar sobrinhos lindos. E se ela realmente for sua outra metade, manda ver. Já falei para o papai que esse acordo é totalmente careta e sem razão de existir. Até a mamãe concordou comigo, mas você sabe como é seu Eric Northman. Mais cabeça dura que ele, é impossível. Eu ainda irei te analisar e te fazer passar por provas, cunhada, mas você está pelo menos a dois passos na frente do peixe podre. Eca”. Zelena disse ao chegar mais perto de Emma.

“Sim, nós nos beijamos Zelena. Mas você precisa falar desse jeito? O que a Regina vai pensar de mim? Que sou uma qualquer. Eu posso ter beijado uma vez, mas só isso. Eu já disse a Regina que teremos de ser apenas amigas. Regina é muito bonita, mas enquanto nosso pai continuar com esse acordo não vamos poder fazer nada além de sermos amigas. A única coisa que posso fazer é torcer para que isso acabe logo para poder seguir em frente em minha vida. E Regina, obrigada por tudo. Eu sei que devo a minha vida a você”. Emma virou para Regina que a abraçou com força e depois deu um beijo na boca se despedindo e tentando se controlar para não chorar na frente da cunhada e futura sogra.

“Você não precisa me agradecer por ter te salvado. Eu faria tudo novamente. E lembre-se que eu estarei de olho em você. E se eu souber que o peixe podre fez algo com você, irei me intrometer e chamá-la para uma luta. Eu não irei desistir de você e ficaremos juntas nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Você é, foi, e sempre será minha Emma Northman. Cuidem bem dela por mim. A gente se vê em breve”. Regina deu um abraço em Kristin e outro em Zelena.

“Eu sei que não faço isso, mas, vou abrir uma exceção. Eu gostei de você e do seu jeito. Mas é melhor sairmos daqui antes que nosso pai venha atrás. Não quero causar guerra, dor e sofrimento com essas pessoas que te acolheram tão bem”. Zelena explicou na porta.

“Que cena patética. E o destino age mais uma vez contra mim. Primeiro a mãe se apaixona por uma loba e agora a filha. Só que dessa vez eu fui mais rápido e não deixei o ato ser consumado. Você deveria ter mais orgulho esposa já que você está pisando em um lugar que você e sua putinha foram expulsas. E Emma? Hoje mesmo você terá um encontro com a sua futura esposa. E espero que você comece a tratar bem a Ariel. De agora em diante você está proibida de sair de casa sem meus seguranças e sem a minha autorização”. Eric Northman respondeu bravo. Regina na mesma hora rosnou brava e tentou proteger Emma, mas a mesma se transformou em dragão.

Regina imediatamente se transformou em lobo, Kristin e Zelena em dragão. Hades quem tinha ido junto e estava até o momento ao lado de Zelena desaprovou totalmente a ação de seu primo e mentor.

“Eric acho melhor irmos embora sem arrumarmos confusão. Regina salvou sua filha sem ter obrigação por isso. Não é sensato e muito menos necessário agirmos dessa forma. Será nós dois contra um bando inteiro. Esse é o seu jeito de mostrar gratidão por terem salvado sua filha? Você está agindo errado”. Hades estava odiando ser a voz da razão e ir contra o primo, mas ele percebeu que se não interferisse isso iria virar uma bola de neve e piorar cada vez mais.

“Você disse sobre eu ter mais orgulho sobre estar aqui. Você pode até ter razão meu esposo. Mas o único que está sujando e muito a imagem é você. Até seu maior aliado e braço direito está lhe pedindo para parar com essa cena ridícula, pedir desculpas a todos os presentes e voltarmos para casa. São com essas cenas que eu penso se fiz a coisa certa de ter voltado para você e ficado ao seu lado por todos esses anos”. Kristin olhou para o próprio marido com nojo.

“Se eu fosse você faria o que sua mulher está te pedindo para fazer. E agora mesmo. Foi a minha mãe quem expulsou a Ingrid e a sua esposa, mas ela não é mais a líder do nosso povo. Regina é a nova líder e tem uma visão mais ampla e aberta sobre o amor. E eu tenho certeza que vocês podem vir a hora que quiserem não é filha?” Rumple sabia que estava mexendo em uma ferida funda e antiga, mas se Regina queria ficar com a Emma, era algo necessário.

“Sim. Todos vocês serão sempre bem-vindos. E peço desculpas pelo tratamento inadequado recebido por ela”. Regina olhou para todos, inclusive Hades e Eric.

“Eu agradeço, mas já é tarde demais e, não tenho interesse algum em estar voltando por aqui. E se depender de mim ninguém da minha família voltará. Muito menos minha filha Emma”. Regina olhou feio e mostrou os dentes irritada com a ingratidão dele.

“Vamos embora Eric antes que eles mudem de ideia e nos mandem embora daqui. Eu gosto muito de você, mas estou muito chateado com essa sua atitude. Você está sendo irracional e não vendo lado de ninguém aqui, muito menos o da Emma”. Hades explicou e todos saíram de lá cabisbaixos. Emma trocou um último olhar com Regina, Rumple e Cora e agradeceu com a cabeça a família que tinha feito tanto a ela apesar de tudo.


	5. Mantendo Contato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Regina está realmente disposta a mostrar o quanto ama a Emma não somente para o Eric, mas a todos. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 5: Mantendo contato.

Eric foi para casa furioso. Ele não conseguia entender como o destino estava agindo contra ele novamente. ‘Regina poderia ser de qualquer outro lugar, mas não, ela era da família Mills. E ainda se apaixonou por minha filha. Eu prefiro morrer a deixar uma Mills entrar na minha família’. Ele se lembrava muito bem quando Kristin o trocou por Ingrid e elas ficaram meses juntas.

Kristin sabia o que o marido estava pensando. Ele estava relembrando o que tinha acontecido com ela e com a Ingrid. A loira dragão lembrava todos os dias da outra mulher e torcia em segredo para que Eric mudasse de ideia quanto a esse casamento forçado com a sonsa da Ariel. Onde já se viu obrigar a Emma a casar com alguém que ela não amava como companheira, mulher e que não sentia nada além de amizade. Kristin o amava, mas como amigo, e não como homem. Ela tinha entregado seu coração a Ingrid há muito tempo e não queria de volta. E ela pode ver o começo de algo entre Emma e Regina e não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso.

Emma resolveu ficar quieta, já que percebeu um clima bem pesado e intenso entre Kristin e Eric. A loira mais nova sabia que o que aconteceu entre os Swan e os Mills abalou profundamente o amor entre Eric e Kristin. Se a mãe dela chegou a amar o pai algum dia.

Zelena sabia que algo muito sério aconteceu e resolveu também ficar calada. Ela não era burra e nem ingênua. A ruiva conseguia se lembrar de Ingrid e do amor que as duas compartilhavam. ‘Eu consigo entender o meu pai. Ele pode ver o amor que Ingrid sentia pela esposa dele. E isso não é nada fácil. Eu lembro da minha mãe retribuir na mesma intensidade a outra mulher. Naquela época minha mãe era outra. Ela era apaixonada por essa Ingrid. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para ela ter que voltar ao meu pai, mas sei que deve ter sido algo muito importante porque ela morreu por dentro. E hoje pude rever aquela mulher apaixonada de muito anos atrás. Ela se sentiu viva, inteira e segura no clã da família Mills, família da Ingrid. Que ironia do destino: minha irmã se apaixonar pela sobrinha da Ingrid, quem é o grande amor da mamãe! É por isso que meu pai está com tanto ódio. E é por isso que ele não agradeceu a Regina por ter salvado a filha quem ele diz amar de todo coração’.

“Emma a partir de hoje você terá seguranças na porta do seu quarto. Eu sei que você está toda machucada e precisa descansar. Você ficará descanso em repouso absoluto até estar melhor. E o seu noivado irá a todo vapor. Estarei conversando com o seu médico e ver quanto tempo essa cura irá demorar. E quando você estiver curada, os seus encontros com Ariel começarão. Dessa vez, todos esses encontros com sua noiva serão supervisionados e assim não poderá fugir novamente. Eu sou grato por você ter sido salva filha, mas os Mills são meus inimigos e não quero que tenha mais contato com ela”. Eric achou melhor avisar antes de ver a própria filha conversando com aquela mulher novamente.

“Ariel não é minha noiva papai. Nós tínhamos combinado que teríamos os encontros, mas ainda não oficializamos o noivado. Eu pensei que depois desse grande susto o senhor não iria continuar com essa grande farsa. Afinal eu quase morri. O senhor Rupert, Dona Cora e a Regina passaram horas e horas me salvando. E como o meu próprio pai retribui? Tratando mal todos eles e sendo ingrato com quem me salvou. A Regina não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me levar ao clã naquela madrugada. Ela poderia muito bem ter deixado os lobos me estuprarem ou até mesmo me matarem, entretanto ela foi corajosa e matou todos eles. E também não tinha que me salvar das feridas internas e passar o tempo todo ao meu lado para que quando eu acordasse não se sentisse confusa. O senhor deveria ter sido grato a ela por me salvar e não tratá-la como lixo. Eu sei que o senhor é um homem de negócios e nunca volta atrás, mas deveria ter agido com mais gratidão e respeito. Eu te amo papai, mas estou muito magoada, chateada e triste com a sua atitude de mais cedo. E estou feliz que vou ficar em repouso absoluto por alguns dias. Eu não quero ficar ao seu lado. Não é essa atitude indigna que eu esperava do senhor”. Emma confessou muito triste.

Eric ia revidar, mas Zelena foi mais rápido. “Pai com todo o respeito, por favor, não fale mais nada. Eu o amo, porém como protetora e guardiã da minha irmã peço lhe com todo o carinho que a deixe em paz. O engraçado é que o senhor sabe como é obrigar alguém a se casar com alguém que você não sente nada além de amizade. A mãe ainda sentia uma atração pelo senhor. Um algo a mais, mas a Emma não sente nada pela a Ariel. O senhor ficou tão traumatizado assim que o amor virou algo fútil, ou ainda uma fraqueza do homem? Eu já vi amor verdadeiro pai, e sei o quanto isso é mágico. Não deixe seu ódio falar mais alto e estregar a vida de mais pessoas. A Emma não tem culpa se o seu casamento não deu certo e virou essa chatice sem tamanho. Ela não merece passar o mesmo que vocês. Eu não quero ver a minha irmã se transformar em algo como a minha mãe. Desculpa pai, eu sou sua filha, mas para mim predomina os sentimentos da Emma. É ela a quem eu devo meu amor, honra e dedicação eterna. E se eu precisar ir contra o senhor, é o que farei. A felicidade da Emma está em cima de tudo e todos”. Zelena explicou séria e saiu do carro sem deixar o pai falar algo.

“Eu fico muito feliz em ver isso filha, essa sua lealdade a ela, mas ainda sou seu pai, então exijo mais respeito, mesmo que você esteja certa. Eu não posso desfazer o acordo. Pelo menos não agora. Nenhuma de vocês têm culpa do meu casamento não ser o que eu sempre desejei que fosse. Eu sou uma prova viva que para que qualquer relacionamento funcione tem que ter amor nos dois lados iguais. Sua irmã é jovem e ainda vai aprender a amar a Ariel. O que sua irmã sente pela Regina é gratidão. E como ela não tem muita experiência na vida está confundindo com paixão ou amor. Daqui alguns dias ou meses ela não irá mais lembrar da Regina dessa forma. Eu estava sendo sincero quanto a segurança e manter o noivado. Ela não irá fugir dos compromissos. Afinal ela é uma Northman. E nós não fugimos das nossas responsabilidades. Agora vá ao quarto com ela e só saia de lá quando ela estiver melhor”. Eric sabia que não podia bater de frente com a filha mais velha. O dragão vermelho de Zelena era mais poderoso que o dele e o mataria em segundos.

“Eu irei agora mesmo. Minha irmã está precisando de mim. Eu vejo vocês depois”. Zelena foi em direção ao quarto da irmã e a encontrou deitada e olhando para longe, triste e confusa.

“Eu sinto muito Emma. Eu deveria ter ficado ao seu lado naquela noite. Ainda bem que Regina estava lá para te salvar. Minha gratidão a ela será eterna. Até o Hades gostou do jeito da sua salvadora. O nosso pai está equivocado se pensa que vou trair a sua confiança e amizade. Não vou deixar você casar com a peixe podre. Pelo que vi a loba é a sua outra metade. E eu sei que é com ela que você vai ficar. Nosso pai não me obrigou a ficar com o Hades, mas sei o que é ficar com alguém que não ama. Ele é louco por mim e até gosto dele, do pinto dele e como ele é possante na cama. Ele me saciou os inúmeros desejos, vontades e fantasias, mas não sinto que ele é o cara, a pessoa certa para mim. Eu sei também que para o Hades ficaremos juntos para sempre, porém não é como vejo. Eu posso até ama-lo embora não seja na mesma intensidade que a dele”.

“Então o Hades tem o pinto de ouro e te satisfaz totalmente na cama, mas fora das quatro paredes deixa a desejar?” Emma perguntou tímida.

“Na cama ele é o melhor. Tudo bem que só transei com o Hades, então não tenho muita experiência ainda. Pelo que vi a Regina é bem equipada nesse departamento e se orgulha disso. Se ela souber usar, você estará bem satisfeita na cama também. E faça como eu, aproveite bastante. Prática é a alma do negócio”. Zelena riu da cara tímida da irmã.

“Falando na Regina, ela acabou de me enviar uma mensagem no whatsapp. Gostei da foto que ela colocou no perfil”. Emma estava impressionada em ver o interesse da Regina nela.

“E o que o seu lobo garanhão te mandou? Essa sim é um bom partido. Já estou torcendo para que vocês fiquem juntas”. Zelena foi até a irmã e leu a mensagem.

“Oi Emma. É a Regina. Eu espero que você esteja deitada e descansando. E que o Eric não tenha brigado muito contigo. Nós lobos somos fiéis. E cuidamos das nossas parceiras. Pode me ligar ou me mandar mensagem a hora que você quiser 24horas por dia, 7 dias da semana. Xx”.

“Olha que eu posso vir a me apaixonar ou ficar gamada por você hein. É isso não pode acontecer. Meu pai já avisou que ela é minha noiva. Terei que começar a ter jantares românticos com a Ariel sobre a supervisão do meu pai. E terá segurança por todos os lados. Obrigada pela força e por se preocupar comigo. Você também pode ligar ou mandar mensagem a hora que quiser. Não fica brava se eu demorar para te atender. O Eric me proibiu de manter contato contigo. Adorei a foto de perfil. Quanta profundidade em seu olhar. Xx”. Emma achou melhor dar uma aliviada no clima.

“Eu sei que o Eric ia fazer isso, Emma. Minha mãe além de loba é bruxa e bem, ela abriu um portal e nesse portal saiu Xena, a princesa guerreira e a Gabriele, sua amada barda. E elas estão morando no nosso clã. Ambas são excelentes guerreiras. Eu vou pedir para a Gabriele deixar um currículo com o Hades. Sei que ele vai ajudar. Ele já disse isso para nós. E falou que ajuda a mentir para o primo. Xx”.

Zelena que estava lendo tudo deu uma risada gostosa quando leu que o namorado também ia ajudar Emma com o lobo apaixonado pela irmã.

“Empresta o celular. Eu vou falar com ela. Oi cunhadinha. Aqui é a Zelena. Desculpa a invasão. Então você têm várias pessoas importantes ao seu lado. Só não me decepcione. Se você magoar a minha irmã eu te capo entre outras coisas. Espero não ter que fazer isso”.

Regina visualizou e respondeu logo em seguida. “Se um dia eu magoar a sua irmã de propósito você pode chamar os piores e mais poderosos dragões para me queimarem viva ou fazerem o que acharem mais dolorido comigo Zelena. Eu prefiro morrer da pior maneira a prejudicar a minha mulher, companheira de vida. O meu lance com sua irmã é verdadeiro e eterno. Xx”.

Zelena deu um suspiro aliviado e fez sua pergunta indiscreta. “Sou a guardiã da Emma e tenho que ver todos os detalhes dos possíveis interessados para namorarem com ela. Eu vi que você é igual ao Hades na parte sexual. A pergunta é: você sabe usar seu brinquedo? Você tem experiência sexual? Se você fosse transar com a minha irmã daria prazer a ela? Você pensaria nela primeiro? Xx”.

Regina leu a mensagem e ficou confusa. ‘Zelena perguntou se eu já usei o Mr big em alguém? Se eu já dei prazer a alguma mulher? Mas é lógico que eu darei prioridade a minha mulher. Mr é um cavaleiro. Emma sempre em primeiro lugar'. “Zelena eu posso te afirmar que mesmo ter tido alguns encontros com outras mulheres não cheguei a usar o Mr big. É lógico que sei como usar. Eu sempre me masturbo e claro, vejo filme pornô. É evidente que a Emma sempre será minha primeira prioridade. Depois de fazê-la ter vários orgasmos toda vez que fizermos amor é que pensarei em mim”. Regina franziu o rosto não entendendo o porquê daquelas perguntas.

“Fico feliz em saber Regina. E a pessoa que for casar com a minha irmã passará por vários testes antes de ter meu voto aprovando ou recusando. E você não tem interesse de transar com outras para ter mais experiência? Ou usar alguns brinquedos como vibradores?”. Zelena estava adorando a atitude de Regina e dependendo do que a outra mulher respondesse, passaria nesse teste improvisado.

“Eu não penso em transar com ninguém. Não sou o tipo que faço sexo casual. E quanto a brinquedos não tenho nada contra, mas não preciso. Lubrificante até tudo bem e aqueles óleos aromáticos e afrodisíacos já que eles ajudam a incrementar no sexo. Vibrador só se for colocado no clitóris da sua irmã, mas sinceramente prefiro usar a minha língua. Mr big estará a postos para brincar sem necessidade de usar strap on ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo”. Regina estava sentindo Mr big acordar depois de todas essas perguntas.

“Gostei das respostas Regina. Eu quero alguém viril, possante na cama, corajoso, que ame minha irmã de verdade, e que a trate como uma rainha. Por enquanto você passou no teste. Mas ainda terá mais. Iremos manter contato. Eu já peguei o seu número e o Hades também tem. E acredito que sua sogra Kristin deva ter. Vou indo. Tenho outras coisas para fazer. Xx”.

“Eu sou a melhor candidata para o cargo. Até mais tarde Zelena. Eu vou sair e depois mando mensagens. Beijos”. Regina achou melhor deixar para conversar depois já que ela poderia perder a cabeça e ir atrás de sua menina, mesmo sabendo que não iria ser bem-vinda pelo sogro ingrato. 'Agora é só mostrar para a minha companheira que eu a quero completamente e que a terei em todos os sentidos nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça'.


	6. O 3o encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Eu gostei do casal Ingrid e Kristin, o casal Dragon Ice como apelidei. Tanto nessa história quanto o Uma Princesa em minha vida elas estarão presentes. Emma e Ariel terão o 3o encontro. Vamos ver o que vai dar. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 6: O 3º encontro.

1 mês depois.

Emma estava preocupada com o 3º encontro oficial que ela teria com Ariel e no momento pensava em pedir para a dragão marinho se encontrar com ela no shopping ou algum restaurante onde tivesse muita gente.

“E aí mana. Já está preparada para o seu encontro com a Ariel? Você vai perder a virgindade com a peixe podre? Hoje é o dia hein? O 3º encontro. As seguranças já foram avisadas pelo nosso pai que a Ariel pode subir com você hoje à noite depois do jantar. Aposto que a Gaby já avisou a Xena, e esta já falou para a Regina”. Zelena falou entrando no quarto de Emma.

“Eu não acredito que o pai fez isso comigo. E agora? A Regina deve estar bem irritada com a novidade. Logo estará me mandando mensagens. Eu tenho que pensar em algo para que seja apenas um encontro e não algo mais”. Emma estava realmente preocupada com tudo isso.

“Se você não quer perder o cabaço com a peixe podre recomendo estar em um lugar com bastante gente, que seja movimentado. Ir em um bar, lanchonete, restaurante ou ainda no shopping. Eu não recomendaria ir na boate da Regina. O nosso pai tem o endereço de lá e o seu lobinho vai surtar se a sua ‘noiva’ tentar algo”. Zelena riu da cara brava da irmã.

“Nem me lembre. Argh. Eu lembro de ter ouvido nos outros encontros, Regina uivando a noite toda. Era uma coisa triste. E lembro também tê-la visto em forma de lobo me vigiando quando tive febre alta 3 semanas atrás. Mas voltando ao encontro de hoje, eu gostei da sua ideia Zel. Quando você sair, por favor, avise a Gaby e ao nosso pai sobre essa ideia. Acho que o lugar mais movimentado é o shopping. Então é o melhor para esse encontro”. Emma explicou pensativa.

“O que não consigo entender é como a Ariel não fala nada dessa marca que minha cunhada deixou em você já que está no seu pescoço inteiro na parte de trás e qualquer um pode ver. Lembra quando nós duas estávamos em uma loja e a dona reconheceu que era da Regina e a tratou como uma rainha e nem aceitou o dinheiro porque você era a companheira da prima e melhor amiga dela? Se eu não me engano, a dona se chamava Ruby. Oh mulher atraente e gostosa”. Zelena ficou atraída pela linda morena de olhos azuis e sempre que podia passava em frente da loja.

“Já com problemas no Paraíso? É até estranho te ver falando assim de uma mulher. Eu sempre te vi rodeada de homens. Se nosso pai te ouvir falar assim da Ruby vai dizer que eu te levei para o mal caminho e vai te mandar embora e vai te tirar a responsabilidade de cuidar de mim. E como estão as notas das minhas pretendentes? Ariel e Regina estão se saindo bem?” Emma foi sarcástica já que Zelena tinha falado várias vezes que Ariel ia sempre mal nos testes enquanto Regina tinha as melhores notas.

“Você sabe que se o nosso pai quiser me tirar de guardiã terá que lidar com o conselho das guardiãs. Sou a melhor guardiã por 5 anos consecutivos. E agradeço ao Hades por tudo o que ele me ensinou. Sei que muita coisa aprendi com ele e com as outras guardiãs. E hoje não confio em quase ninguém para cuidar de você”. Zelena falou brava.

“Incluindo mamãe, as seguranças, Ariel, papai e Regina? Eu sei que sou o dragão mais poderoso, mas eu sei me virar Zel. Eu não sou de vidro e não vou espatifar. Eu não sei quem é mais protetora você ou a Regina. Mas agradeço mesmo assim. E falar na morena, ela acabou de me mandar uma mensagem”. Emma olhou para o celular ansiosa.

“Eu só confio na mamãe e na Regina. Eu sinto muito, mas você é a pessoa mais importante para mim então não é qualquer pessoa que deixo ficar perto de você. Eu sei que você não é de vidro e sabe se cuidar, mas é minha função te proteger. Quanto as notas: Ariel esta com um media de 2,0 e a Regina 9,8. E eu não sou a única que está fazendo esses testes. Por mim a Ariel teria 0 e a Gina 10. E o que a minha cunhada te mandou de mensagem?” Zelena ficou no lado da Emma para poder ler a mensagem também.

“Oi amor. Eu fiquei sabendo pela Xena que meu sogro vai liberar a segurança quando você e a sonsa monga terminarem o 3º encontro. Eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Já combinei com a Gaby dela ficar em cima da Ariel que nem uma coruja. Você não vai perder a sua virgindade com ela, já que é comigo que isso irá acontecer. Já estou a par de que horas irá começar. Se eu conseguir colocar a Xena para ficar na boate hoje a noite, estarei observando no lado de fora da sua casa”. Zelena não pode deixar de sorrir pelo jeito que a cunhada colocou as coisas.

“Zelena já me deu uma ideia interessante em fazer esse encontro no shopping e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Ainda tenho que avisar a Ariel dessa mudança. Mas não sei se ela irá aceitar. Vou mandar uma mensagem a ela comentando sobre essa mudança nos planos. Não sei se ela vai aceitar Gina”. Regina leu a mensagem e ronronou feliz. A morena podia contar nos dedos quem a chamava assim.

“Estou ronronando feliz ao ler você me chamando de Gina. Sou sua Gina. Shopping? Amei a ideia. Meus primos Ruby e Lafayette estarão por lá. E se a peixe podre tentar algo saberei na hora e dependendo do que acontecer irei aparecer em meu formato lobo. E não a deixarei tocar em você”.

“Espero não estar trocando um beijo de língua ou a mão dela em minha coxa. Isso pode causar a minha morte. Risada maligna. Meu lobo é ciumento e possessivo”.

“Emma! Não me provoque. Se eu sentir o cheiro dela em você não será uma cena bonita. Ruby, Lafayette e eu iremos sumir com ela. Daremos o boa noite Cinderela e a peixe podre será raptada e faremos um bom serviço com ela. Aí o meu sogro não irá precisar se preocupar com o seu casamento arranjado. Porque daremos um fim nessa palhaçada”. Regina rosnou brava.

“Calma Regina. Isso tudo irá se resolver. Eu prometo que não irei ficar íntima com ela em público. Vou falar com a Ariel agora e depois nos falamos. Saudades de você, meu lobinho lindo”.

Emma ligou para a Ariel e deu a desculpa que teria de ser no shopping porque elas precisavam comprar um presente para o Hades. E assim elas sairiam em público pela primeira vez. No começo, a dragão marinho não queria, mas Zelena acabou a convencendo e combinando de se encontrar as 18 horas.

“Agora eu vou avisar a Gaby para que a mesma fique atenta a tudo. Dê um beijo na minha cunhada por mim”. Zelena pediu antes de sair do quarto da irmã.

Emma mandou uma mensagem de voz para a Regina que ouviu várias vezes antes de responder. A loira achou a voz da morena perfeita e sexy e também ouviu várias vezes. E para não levantar suspeitas, salvou em seu pendrive como fez com todas as outras conversas que elas tiveram naquele mês.

Algumas horas depois.

Emma vestiu uma calça jeans preta, casaco de couro e sapatos pretos e uma camisa de seda verde. Pintou os olhos, realçando um pouco mais seus lindos olhos azuis-esverdeados. Ela também passou batom vermelho e colocou brincos e um colar simples.

“Nossa como você está bonita filha. Essa produção é para a Ariel? Ela vai amar”. Kristin estava brincando. Ela sabia que era para a Regina.

“Obrigada mãe. Eu nem preciso dizer nada. Acredito que a Zelena já conversou com a senhora”. Emma sussurrou para a mãe.

“Eu também falei com a Regina e a Gabrielle. Eu irei com vocês. Marquei de encontrar com uma pessoa por lá”. Kristen retrucou baixinho.

“Nossa como a senhora está bonita e gostosa”. Emma comentou quase no ouvido da mãe que estava com uma calça colante e um blusa que realçava todos os atributos.

“Essa foi a intenção Emma. Bem, é melhor irmos. Não quero que sua noiva fique esperando. Isso não é algo bacana para a nossa imagem. Zelena já se vestiu também. Eu só vim te pegar. Preparada?” Kristin quis rir da cara de nojo da filha, mas ficou quieta.

“Sim, vamos. O meu pai deve estar perto da porta, me esperando para dar as ordens né?” Kristin fez que sim com a cabeça e a filha mudou a fisionomia e saíram.

“Eu quero falar com você por um minuto. Emma não pense você que não estarei de olho em você no shopping. Dessa vez não terá como fugir. Hades concordou em ir com sua mãe e com a Zelena. Não posso confiar na sua irmã, mas Hades é meu braço direito e tenho conversado muito com ele. Se você se comportar nesse encontro irei aceitar o pedido que a Regina me fez em conversar. Posso considerar lobos seres inferiores, mas não posso negar que ela é uma líder nata e entende de negócios. Eu consigo vê-la expandindo seus bens. Pelo que andei vendo é sensata e tem visão para os negócios. Posso não a querer como nora, mas como sócia com certeza. Se você der um passo errado não irei esperar como da outra vez e cortarei o mal pela raiz”. Eric comentou sério.

“Tudo bem pai. Não irei fazer nada além do que é esperado. Como Zelena, mamãe e eu iremos ver algumas coisas por lá, iremos mais cedo. Darei o meu melhor Senhor Northman. Falarei com o senhor mais tarde”. Emma disse educadamente e saiu com Zelena e Kristin quem parecia estar bem ansiosa.

“Acho que a nossa mãe vai encontrar com o grande amor no shopping. É a Ingrid né. Depois de 18 anos sem se ver, vai sair fogo. E quem sabe a senhora pode tirar o atraso. Só não pode vir com chupão. Eu sei que o pai foi corno, mas ele não vai aceitar numa boa se isso acontecer novamente. É melhor o Hades não saber disso. Isso ficará entre a gente”. Zelena por ser uma boa observadora já tinha percebido tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os Swan Mills Northman.

“Eu não posso cair em tentação. Tenho que me controlar. Eu combinei com o pai de vocês nunca mais ter contato com a Ingrid em troca dela continuar viva. É claro, o clã dela. Se ele souber de hoje, os Mills estarão com as vidas ameaçadas, mesmo Regina sendo a melhor líder de todos os tempos”. Kristin achou melhor contar a verdade para as filhas.

“Isso não é vida mãe. Eu até entendo os motivos dele, mas o amor por mim deveria ser mais alto. E pra que repetir a história sabendo como isso irá terminar. Eu vou me comportar e seguir as regras que o meu pai colocou, mas sei que se o pai fosse atrás dos Mills, hoje em dia, ele sairia perdendo. A senhora sabe que há 2 lendas da mitologia grega morando por lá. A Xena, princesa guerreira e Gabrielle, sua fiel barda. Os tempos são outros mãe. Confio na capacidade do Hades, mas pelo que vi meu cunhado não ia lutar contra a família da Regina”. Zelena concordou com a cabeça.

“Hades ama a Regina. Ele estará sempre a protegendo. Se o pai for atacar o clã dos Mills irá sozinho e poderá morrer em batalha. Mãe, acho que a senhora já conhece a história por trás da Xena e da Gaby né. Xena é protegida de Ares, o Deus da guerra e Gaby é da Afrodite, Deusa do amor. Dizem as mas línguas que as duas loiras tiveram algo. Bem o Hades não é burro e não vai querer inimizade com duas lendas mitológicas isso sem contar Regina. Isso é morte na certa para o senhor Eric”. Zelena deu risada da cara surpresa da mãe.

“Como é bom ter filhas inteligentes. Nunca se sabe quando podemos usar essas informações para nos livrarmos de problemas. Irei pensar sobre isso”. Kristin estava aliviada ao saber das novidades e isso lhe deu esperanças como a muito tempo não tinha.

Elas saíram do carro sobre os olhares cuidadosos de Ruby, Lafayette, Regina e Ingrid.

Kristin deu um oi para a Ingrid com as mãos que começou a ronronar juntamente com Regina e Ruby. Lafayette olhou espantado para a irmã não entendendo o motivo para isso.

“Santa Cher tire da minha irmã essa atração que ela sente pela ruiva gostosa. Sua deusa tem namorado e dá para sentir o cheiro dele nela. Mãe acho que hoje a senhora tira o atraso. Seu dragão é pra lá de hot. E pelo jeito tem pegada. Regina sua garota está muito bem vestida, mas é para outra pessoa. Por Cher por que vocês não se apaixonaram por pessoas sem compromisso? Elas são lindas, poderosas, mas com donos”. Lafayette não pode deixar barato mesmo apanhando das 3.

“Mais respeito com elas filho. Sua prima e cunhada podem estar com outras pessoas no momento, mas isso não será eterno. E Kristin é perfeita. Eu sei que hoje pode ser um dia de sorte para nós. Nada mais que justo, já que esperei quase 19 anos sem entrar em contato com ela. E mesmo que não aconteça nada mais que alguns beijos, será um dos melhores dias que tive em quase 2 décadas. Ninguém se compara a Kristin Swan Northman”. Kristin e Emma piscaram para o quarteto e mais uma vez foi ouvido um ronronar feliz e apaixonado.

“Meu bom senhor! Acho melhor voltar para a loja. Espero vocês na loja. Eu não lembro de ter ficado desse jeito quando eu pensei que aquele enfermeiro tesão, chamado Jesus era o amor da minha vida. Vocês estão piores que lobas no cio. Comportam se”. Lafayette revirou os olhos e saiu. Rubs achou melhor seguir o irmão enquanto Regina e Ingrid continuaram observando seus amores.

“Obrigada Regina por ter trazido de volta a Kristin em minha vida. Ela está tão deliciosa nessa roupa que estou tentando me conter para não ir até lá e reforçar a minha marca depois de quase 100 anos que a marquei pela primeira vez. O engraçado é que não sinto cheiro do Eric nela. Acho que ele não tem conseguido satisfazer a minha companheira na cama. E que furacão é a minha mulher. Se a Emma tiver um terço do fogo vocês terão combustão para queimar a vida toda”. Ingrid olhou para a amada sorrindo em sua direção e não pode deixar de devolver o sorriso. Regina resolveu ir a loja, mas sempre de olho na Emma.

'Quanto tempo, meu amor. Eu não vejo a hora de poder te abraçar, beijar, sentir o seu cheiro. Estamos a muito tempo sem nos ver. Quero senti-la dentro de mim. Vamos ao banheiro. Eu preciso de você agora mesmo'. Kristin falou com Ingrid por telepatia como elas sempre fizeram.

'Quem sou eu para recusar qualquer coisa para minha companheira. Onde está a minha marca? Vamos logo que eu também quero matar saudades de você e desse seu corpo delicioso que me mata de prazer. Deixa eu matar a saudade que estava de te beijar, abraçar e amar. Essa roupa conseguiu te deixar mais gostosa ainda'. Ingrid foi em direção ao banheiro e esperou sua amada que logo chegou já a agarrando e levando para um box vazio.

Kristin e Ingrid se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã e apalparam o corpo uma da outra como a muito não faziam.

'Ai que saudade que eu estava de você. Ninguém me pega desse jeito além de você. Só não deixa marcas onde qualquer um pode ver. Eu disse ao Eric que viria ver uma amiga ajudar a Zel em um presente. Então nada de chupões. Minha lobinha feroz'. Kristin tirou a roupa de Ingrid que não demorou muito para entrar no túnel de prazer da loira dragão. Elas fizeram amor de uma forma selvagem e totalmente erótica até serem interrompidas por outras pessoas, mas Kristin pode relaxar e ter orgasmos múltiplos como ela sempre teve com a loba.

Ambas estavam exaustas e completamente felizes desse pequeno encontro e agradeceram por poderem conversar por telepatia.

'Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Do seu sorriso, voz, pele, cheiro. Amo tudo em você. Sentir o meu cheiro em você é tudo de bom. Essa sua buceta deliciosa agarrou o meu pau e o apertou tanto é isso me deixou com mais vontade. Deixa eu te limpar. Você está toda melada'. Ingrid começou a chupar os peitos e foi descendo lentamente até os grandes lábios e lambeu o clitóris da amada que estava inchado e do ponto que ela gostava.

'Essa sua língua é muito talentosa, mas prefiro o seu membro, por favor'. Kristin falou entre respirações e gemeu quando a Ingrid entrou nela novamente sem se preocuparem com mais nada.

Ingrid iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem no início de uma forma um pouco lenta, mas foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos até ver sua mulher começar a gemer mais forte.

'Mais forte. Mais forte'. Kristin gemeu e sentiu seu pedido sendo realizado. Ingrid sabia logo sua loira estaria gozando mais uma vez naquela noite.

'Goza para mim meu amor. Eu quero sentir você vir para mim. Eu estou te segurando. Eu te amo Kristin Swan'. Kristin não resistiu e gozou forte no pau da Ingrid que acabou gozando dentro da amada.

Depois de voltarem do Paraíso ao terem um orgasmo perfeito, elas ficaram se beijando até se acalmarem o suficiente.

'Eu também te amo Ing. Acho que eu estava precisando sentir esse seu corpo delicioso no meu. Que pena que já é tarde e tenho que voltar para casa, mas espero repetir a dose mais vezes'. Kristin beijou Ingrid por algum tempo até se ajeitarem. Ingrid colocou a calcinha e a calça na outra loira e prometendo se encontrarem novamente.

Kristin saiu primeiro e foi direto ao espelho retocar a maquiagem. Ingrid apareceu em seguida e deu um sorriso ao sentir o cheiro da excitação da sua mulher. E ficou chateada por não ter tempo para mais uma rodada. Kristin olhou para baixo e viu que ainda estava ereto e bem ereto. 'Amor pensa em outra coisa. Você vai começar a sentir dor por estar tão duro. E eu não vou poder sentar por algumas horas. Mas valeu a pena'.

'Nem me fala. Ele parece ter vida própria ao seu lado. Até a próxima vez meu amor'. Ingrid piscou e mandou um beijo pelo ar.

Kristin saiu do banheiro e tentou fazer uma cara triste ou pelo menos séria para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Emma estava ouvindo Ariel falar da sua semana, mas não pode deixar de olhar para sua mãe. ‘Que estranho! Eu posso sentir um cheiro de outra pessoa na minha mãe. E ela está excitada? Por que eu posso sentir isso?'. Emma perguntou para si mesma.

“Porque você é loba filha. Mesmo não tendo experiência alguma. E você sempre poderá sentir isso ao lado de outras pessoas. Isso é um dom e veio com você. Estou indo embora. Já está tarde e ainda tenho que tomar banho quando chegar em casa'. Kristin se despediu da filha que a olhou de forma engraçada antes de voltar a olhar para a peixe podre.

Regina que estava vigiando cada passo do encontro da Emma com a rival pode ver o motivo da sua companheira olhar engraçado. 'Isso significa que a minha tia não só fez amor com a minha sogra, mas reconquistou a mulher que tanto ama. Parabéns tia. Minha sogra merece o melhor. Nós Mills somos o melhor. Quem me dera poder estar acasalando com a minha companheira. Mas sei que logo terei uma chance. E serei feliz pelo resto de minha vida'.

E assim Regina ficou de olho em Emma até que aquele 3º encontro terminasse com Emma indo para um lado e Ariel por outro. E isso a fez dar um lindo sorriso, pois percebeu que a ideia da Ariel de acabar a noite no quarto de Emma fracassou.


	7. Nova Sociedade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá Pessoal. Estou de volta. Zelena está mostrando interesse em Ruby? Será que o início de Wicked Red por aí? Xena, Gaby e Regina sócias? Sim, a boate sobre nova direção e novo nome... kkkk. Eric tem muitos inimigos e sabe disso. O que Regina deve fazer? No seu lugar o que você faria? Eu ouviria o coração sempre.

Capítulo 7: Nova Sociedade.

Emma foi para casa sabendo que seu pai estaria esperando por ela. Antes de entrar, ela olhou para trás e agradeceu sua companheira que não estava muito atrás dela.

“Obrigada Regina por me acompanhar até aqui. Isso contou pontos positivos para você. Pode chegar perto de mim meu lobinho lindo. Eu não mordo, só se você pedir com carinho”. Regina chegou perto da amada com os olhos brilhando e ronronou feliz.

“De nada amor. Eu não ia deixar você voltar para casa sozinha. Eu posso ser seu lobinho lindo, mas sou extremamente perigoso quando estou em luta. Posso te perguntar duas coisas? Estou realmente intrigada”. Regina estava em forma de lobo desde que começou a seguir Emma.

“Claro que você pode me perguntar o que quiser. Meu herói tem esse direito”. Emma fez um carinho na juba imensa e depois no focinho. Regina estava suspirando de tanta felicidade.

“Amor não faça isso na rua. Ainda mais perto da sua casa. Eu não vou estar em meu juízo perfeito e claro, preparada para todo e qualquer problema que possa surgir. E o meu sogro pode não gostar de ver a gente se acasalando. Pode ser uma cena traumática para ele. O que eu quero saber é: O que você falou para a peixe podre que ela te deixou sozinha? E foi o nosso vínculo que te fez sentir a minha presença? Você conseguiu sentir desde o começo ou foi agora?” Regina lambeu a mão de Emma e depois o rosto.

“Eu senti desde o começo. Eu sei que deveria ter falado algo no começo, mas estava perdida em pensamentos. Eu disse a Ariel que estou menstruada é que nós não podemos fazer nada essa noite. Para a minha sorte eu fiquei durante a minha conversa com ela”. Emma ficou triste ao lembrar que essa desculpa não vai durar por muito tempo.

“Como ela só pensa em si. Depois eu que penso só com a cabeça debaixo. E ela é sua noiva e deveria te tratar com todo o carinho, amor e respeito. Você vai contar para o Eric o que ela fez? Ele precisa saber. Tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar disso. Se você fosse minha filha iria atrás dela agora mesmo exigir respostas e se não fossem convincentes terminaria o acordo. Ninguém mexe com quem eu amo. Você é a minha família. É quem eu nasci para viver junto e cuidar eternamente. Eu quero tanto te beijar. Mas se eu voltar ao formato humano, ficarei nua. E temos muito o que conversar antes do Mr Big fazer uma apresentação particular para você. Você ficou excitada com isso? Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro. É delicioso. Mas eu tenho que respirar fundo e me conter. Você só merece o melhor de mim. Meu lado lobo quer uivar a noite toda feliz ao ver que você já começou a mostrar interesse em mim. Mas enquanto você estiver noiva da peixe podre não vamos poder ter nada além de alguns beijos. Na verdade, nem beijo deveríamos trocar, só que já é querer demais. Você é minha. Minha companheira de vida, de alma e me mata saber que não posso compartilhar tudo o que vejo, sinto e conquisto contigo. Eu tenho que falar com o meu sogro o mais rápido possível e o fazer enxergar que sou o melhor para você em todos os sentidos. Manter esse noivado é burrice e deveria ser desfeito agora mesmo. Ela não tem nada a te oferecer e eu não há nada no mundo que não faria por você Emma Swan!”. Regina ronronou sensualmente e depois deu um mini rosnado quando ouviu passos atrás delas.

“Acalma esse rosnado feroz lobinho. Sou eu, Zelena. E só vim aqui para avisar que nosso pai acordou e não está muito satisfeito. Já disse a ele que a Emma ficou menstruada essa noite e não teria como fazer sexo com a peixe podre”. A ruiva avisou e viu a pose defensiva de Regina que ficou mais perto da Emma.

“Que pose é essa Regina? Parece que você está contraindo a barriga. Essa é sua pose orgulhosa? Nós temos muito orgulho de você. Sei que você irá convencer o Eric o quanto você ama a minha irmã e dará o melhor que puder não somente a ela, mas a todos nós. Pelo jeito a peixe podre já começou a pisar na bola e perder pontos com o senhor Eric. Não sei se será a Ariel quem a minha irmã vai dar pela primeira vez”. Zelena riu da cara de desgosto da irmã e Regina mostrou os dentes novamente.

“Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto que Ariel terá um contato íntimo com minha companheira. Já chega o que elas já tiveram. Obrigada pelo voto de consideração. Sei que você não sente orgulho de qualquer pessoa. Se eu ver essa dragão chegando na minha mulher novamente não respondo por mim. Vou vir conversar com o meu sogro amanhã. Zelena, essa é minha pose orgulhosa, segura de mim. Mas há outra pose que só farei para a minha parceira antes de nós acasalarmos. É melhor eu ir antes que eu perca o resto de juízo que tenho ainda. Mas antes vou me despedir de vocês”. Regina lambeu o rosto de Zelena e a boca de Emma.

Emma ficou mais excitada ainda e viu Regina sair de lá a toda velocidade.

“Ela me beijou no rosto e te beijou na boca não é? Foi bruto, mas gostei. A peixe podre nunca teve essa ideia de me agradar. Essa juba da Regina vai passar para os meus sobrinhos? O lobo é imenso e pelo que vi Mr Big também é nos dois formatos, e a juba também. O bumbum é um belo exemplar. E os peitos são fartos. E vi que isso é de família. Ruby e Ingrid são duas musas e são pra lá de gostosas. Não foi a toa que nossa mãe se esbaldou hoje. Ela está cheirando a sexo e o nosso pai nem percebeu. Ela transou com a Ingrid por 3 horas seguidas. Deve estar pingando sexo. Ainda bem que a Kris não veio com marcas e já foi tomar banho. Pois sei que se ficasse conosco a noite sem tomar banho uma hora senhor Eric ia perceber”. Zelena riu da cara tímida da irmã.

“Pelo que vi é acasalar. Esse acasalamento é como fazer amor. Você faz com seu parceiro ou parceira de vida. Eu não sei muito bem, mas já ouvi a Regina comentar várias vezes sobre isso. O prazer é único e o prazer é de outro mundo. Você se sente completamente extasiada e no paraíso. Mas é melhor mudarmos de assunto. Eu terei que tomar banho também. Se nossa mãe demorou 3 horas, eu devo ter demorado 5. Fora esse tempo que fiquei aqui fora”. Emma contou meio que por alto.

“Boa noite Emma. Já são meia noite. Eu quero lhe avisar que não gostei da atitude de Ariel em lhe deixar vir sozinha sabendo que vocês foram as últimas a saírem do shopping. Eu soube o motivo dela não vir. Como homem sei que vocês mulheres se sentem mal nesses dias e ficam sensíveis e cabe a nós sabemos contornar a situação. Se a Regina não tivesse te acompanhado muita coisa ruim poderia ter lhe acontecido. Ariel poderia ter trazido de carro e não trouxe. Isso me deixou muito irritado. E se ela não se mostrar estar arrependida amanhã poderei reavaliar esse acordo”. Eric apareceu na sala com um copo de uísque na mão.

“O senhor está falando sério pai? Ou isso já é a bebida falando? Se ela não mostrar respeito por mim, o senhor não me obrigará a casar com ela? Regina me acompanhou até aqui sem ter obrigação alguma e manteve uma distância o caminho todo. Nós paramos para conversar só aqui na frente quando eu a agradeci por me acompanhar até em casa”. Emma explicou séria.

“Eu estou falando muito sério. Eu sei que ela te acompanhou. Concordei em estar conversando com ela, mas isso não quer dizer que vou concordar com vocês saindo juntas ou tendo algo a mais que amizade. Ainda considero os lobos seres inferiores a nós. Apenas acho Regina superior a sua espécie e comecei a imaginar se ela se transformasse em um dragão seria altamente lucrativo para mim e posso deixar de lado e talvez fingir que esqueço ela ser uma Mills e minha arque inimiga”. Zelena e Emma ficaram quietas ouvindo Eric contar seus planos e ideias.

“Então deixa eu ver se entendi. O senhor não vai aceitar que Regina tenha algo com a Emma em forma de lobo, mas se ela se transformar em dragão e ser fiel a minha irmã e a nossa família, o senhor faz vista grossa e aprova? O senhor percebeu que ela é a melhor não somente no bando dela, mas nas finanças e quer tê-la ao nosso lado. Se a Emma morde-la e transforma-la em dragão ela lutará ao nosso lado e irá proteger a nossa família contra os nossos inimigos?”

“Exatamente Zelena. Temos muitos inimigos. Sei de pelo menos 12 pessoas que querem a minha cabeça a brinde. São 124 anos de liderança. Não posso deixar a nossa linhagem morrer. Ariel não está mostrando respeito a nossa família e tenho que pensar em novas possibilidades. Se Regina me mostrar ser capaz em nós manter no poder quem sabe eu não concorde com algo que ela queira. Tudo vai depender da atitude da Ariel nesse mês. Se ela fracassar, posso desfazer esse acordo”. Eric terminou de beber um uísque e já levantou do sofá com a intenção de pegar outro.

“Esse é o Eric que conheço. Acho que com esse acordo com a Regina todos saem ganhando. Agora resta saber se a mesma aceitará ser mordida no ato de amor e assim se transformar em dragão. Ela é lobo alfa e muito segura de si, tão vaidosa e orgulhosa quanto o senhor. Devo confessar que estou orgulhosa em ver que a sua ideia apesar de ter um lado seu, está voltado a todos nós. A boate da Regina está cada vez melhor. Ela tem uma nova sócia, mas se o senhor entrar nisso podemos abrir mais para frente outras filiais. Emma nos dará a chance de nos manter no poder e melhorar cada vez mais nossas finanças”. Zelena comentou dando um beijo no pai.

“Isso se ele não mudar de ideia Zelena. Só acredito vendo. Mas se ele estiver sendo sincero, terei que falar com a Regina. Boa jogada pai. Todos felizes, satisfeitos e cada vez mais ricos e poderosos”. Emma imitou a irmã e deu um beijo no pai antes de subirem e a loira mais nova tomar banho e se preparar para dormir, sabendo que amanhã o dia será intenso.

Enquanto isso na boate da Regina, Xena, Gabrielle e o lobinho estavam conversando sobre o encontro de Emma e Ariel.

“Ainda bem que fiquei aqui na boate. Porque eu teria que ensinar boas maneiras a essa tal de Ariel. E com a paciência que não ando tendo ela ia sentir na pele todas as minhas habilidades na arte marcial. Sua loira está bem protegida. Gabrielle me falou que a Emma odeia essa outra moça e Zelena despreza a tal da peixe podre”. Xena sentou ao lado de Gabrielle e encostou a cabeça no ombro de sua amada.

“Amor, vai por mim, essa mulher é podre mesmo. Pelo que pude ver até o Eric não está satisfeito com ela e está tentado a dar uma chance para a Regina. Mas não sei se é da forma como você deseja minha amiga. O Eric só pensa em poder, dinheiro, status. E pode muito bem estar interessado no que a Regina pode conseguir para ele de poder. Pelo que ouvi ele só vai aceitar o seu relacionamento se sua mulher te morder e transformar em dragão. E se você aceitar a viver fiel a ela e a todos da família Swan Northman”. Regina ouviu tudo o que Gabrielle disse e começou a refletir sobre essa notícia.

“Regina, eu sei que se conselho fosse bom a gente vendia, mas, analisa até quanto você é capaz de fazer por Emma. Se você conseguiria por uma fração de segundos ser dominada pela sua companheira e aceitar ser mordida e aceitar com isso ser meio dragão, algo que nunca pensou ao respeito. É muita responsabilidade. Será que vai valer a pena passar por tantas mudanças? Você é líder da sua matilha. Irá abandonar a todos? Ou você viverá um tempo com os Northman e depois com sua matilha?”. Xena lembrou de passar por perguntas parecidas há milênios atrás.

“Espero que Regina ouça o coração e não se deixe se matar por se sentir culpada como você fez Xena. Eu sei muito bem o sofrimento que passei por tantos anos sem ter você ao meu lado e não poder ter beijar, amar, abraçar. Ver a mulher que a gente ama sem vida é a dor mais profunda que existe. Prefiro morar por toda a minha eternidade em Tártaro a ter que passar por isso novamente”. Gabrielle suspirou triste lembrando o momento que percebeu o corpo flácido e frio da amada morta na China.

“Poxa Gaby isso foi a milênios atrás! Precisa jogar na minha cara que eu morri e te deixei sozinha? Pensa que não doeu te ver com a Afrodite afogando as mágoas? Eu estava ao seu lado, lembra? Isso doeu mais que punhais ou qualquer outro objeto cortante”. Esse assunto era muito delicado ainda e doía nas amantes. Regina viu que ela não era a única a percorrer um longo caminho antes que as coisas se amenizassem.

“Obrigada sócias. Irei pensar nisso com carinho. Amanhã falarei com meu futuro sogro e mostrarei a ele que sou capaz de qualquer coisa pela minha loira. Só duas pessoas podem me vencer. Vocês duas. E se for esse o jeito dele de aprovar minha união com minha companheira de vida, que assim seja. E se ele quiser ser nosso sócio nesse novo projeto da gente de transformar essa boate em algo grande, melhor ainda. Não vou recusar ajuda do destino em ficar com a mulher que nasci para viver junto”. Regina disse séria e todas elas ficaram pensando em tudo o que foi dito naquela noite.


	8. Analisando planos entre outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo estamos vendo um pouco mais a família Mills. Será que há um Swan Mills no forno da Kris? Saberemos um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu entre Kris e Ingrid. Será que a peixe podre estará em maus lençóis com o Eric? Ainda terá casamento entre Northman e Fish?

Capítulo 8: Analisando planos entre outras coisas.

Regina acordou mais cedo do que costume, e depois de tomar um café reforçado foi até seu clã e assim poder conversar com seus pais. Ela tinha muito o que pensar antes de falar com Eric Northman.

Cora estava na sala com o Rumple quando Regina bateu na porta.

Rumple foi atender porque sabia a filha precisava de um conselho deles.

“Oi filha. Entre. O que podemos fazer para te ajudar? Sei que está ansiosa por alguma coisa”. Rumple deu um abraço em Regina que apoiou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

“Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Um conselho. O pai da Emma disse que só vai aceitar meu relacionamento com a filha dele se ela me morder e me transformar em dragão. Meu sogro e a ideia ridícula em achar que somos inferiores a ele. Não entendo porque ele não pode aceitar que sou forte, viril, veloz, esperta, fiel, e tudo o mais como loba e totalmente apaixonada pela Emma e se é poder e status que meu sogro quer posso dar a ele? Sem contar dos herdeiros que terá o melhor dos dois lados. Posso garantir pelo menos um herdeiro por ano”. Regina ronronou a última parte.

“Isso vindo de um casal imortal quer dizer muito. Filha, eu não tenho a experiência do seu pai, mas aprendi uma coisa ou outra na vida nesses 125 anos. Você ama tanto a sua companheira de vida a ponto de mudar toda a sua essência? Eu sei que você já passou por isso quando criança por ter que aprender a conviver e aceitar seu lado humano e lobo. Alfa ainda por cima e masculino. O preconceito que você sofreu por ser diferente das outras crianças até que colocamos professoras aqui no nosso clã. Você passará por isso novamente já que terá o lado dragão batendo de frente com o seu lado dominante. E você está preparada para isso?” Cora se viu na obrigação de expor todos os prós e contras para a filha apaixonada.

“Eu não sei mãe. Sinceramente não sei. Eu tenho que pensar em todas as possibilidades. É lógico que vou tentar não apelar para essa opção, e mostrar o meu melhor para o meu sogro. O quanto posso ser o que ele sempre quis como aliada e amiga. Sei que ele está visando apenas o lado dele, mas não posso mentir e dizer que minhas esperanças em ter a minha mulher ao meu lado não estão elevadas. Tenho muito o que analisar, refletir como a líder e mostrar que sou filha de um xamã portanto tenho o dom de refletir sobre todas as coisas”. Regina disse toda convencida.

“Filha não seja tão convencida. Lidar com o Eric não é nada fácil. Eu lembro o quanto minha cunhada sofreu e sofre até hoje nas mãos dele e seus comparsas. Às vezes acho por não ter tido seu amor correspondido por mais de cem anos, o tornou frio, cruel, desumano e só voltado ao poder. Kristin sempre foi louca pela Ingrid. Elas se conhecem desde a tenra idade. 3 anos ou algo em torno. Estou certo amor?” Rumple perguntou olhando para a esposa.

“Sim, nós nos conhecemos desde sempre. Eu deveria ter transformado a Kristin na nossa primeira noite. O Eric teria desistido desse casamento arranjado, nós não teríamos sofrido tanto quanto sofremos e a nossa filha biológica não teria sido obrigada a viver nesse inferno de vida que deve ser a mansão dos Northman e nem casar com aquela peixe fedida. O que eu passei a minha vida toda não desejo nem para o meu pior inimigo, imagina para a Emma, meu raio de sol. Um dos motivos por não ter dado um fim na minha vida imortal”. Ingrid explicou na porta, esquecendo que a sobrinha estava presente.

“Eu não poderia ter escolhido uma sogra melhor. A antiga líder da nossa família. O que a senhora pode recomendar para mim? Se você pudesse voltar atrás faria da mesma forma? Ou teria lutado mais por seu amor?” Regina virou para a toa que sentou no sofá e tentou explicar da melhor forma que podia a sua história de amor.

“Regina nós não podemos esquecer que são histórias em épocas completamente diferentes. Me apaixonei por Kris ainda criança. Há mais de 100 anos quando duas mulheres serem apaixonadas pela outra era considerado doença e vista como anormal por fugir daquilo que é típico ou visto como normal. Essa escala é precária e ridícula. E infelizmente até hoje depois de todos os avanços tecnológicos é usada. Imagina se uma dessas moças é intersexual como eu. É uma mulher como qualquer outra, mas que ao invés de ter vagina, tem pinto. E pode engravidar a companheira de vida como eu? Se hoje dá muitas sessões de terapia, imagina no século passado? E para ajudar são de raças diferentes. Já é difícil sendo duas dragões ou duas lobas... Uma sendo dragão e a outra sendo loba é algo fadado ao fracasso como diria muita gente. Não somos inimigos dos dragões como somos dos vampiros, mas a dificuldade é tão intensa quanto se fosse”. Ingrid comentou de uma forma pausada para que a sobrinha conseguisse entender.

“Eu imagino o quanto foi e é difícil para a senhora tudo isso. Então eu tenho que agradecer a senhora por ter dado a Emma sua linhagem de lobo. Graças a isso facilitou o meu acesso ao nosso raio de sol. Gostei do apelido dado a sua filha caçula vulgo minha futura esposa”. Regina mesmo tensa não pôde deixar escapar a brincadeira.

“Respondendo a sua pergunta: se eu pudesse voltar atrás só mudaria uma coisa. Eu teria falado para Kris me transformado em dragão. Acho que eu seria superior a ele. Talvez não tanto quanto a Emma, mas teria uma carta a mais embaixo da manga. Não sei se eu transformasse a minha mulher ele entregaria facilmente. Ele era tão louco por ela tanto quanto eu por ela. Nós geramos a Emma no meu quarto em uma noite tão intensa quanto ontem. O meu lado lobo está uivando de alegria porque acho que nosso 4º filho foi gerado ontem. Lafayette e a Ruby vão ficar tão enciumados. A Kris estava comigo quando Lafayette foi deixado em minha porta e quando Rubs nasceu. Nós fomos amantes por uns 40 anos antes dela fugir com a Zel ainda pequena e vir morar comigo por uns tempos até o corno vir atrás”. Ingrid ronronou feliz em lembrar da noite anterior.

“Quando a senhora descobriu que a Emma era sua filha? Eu não consigo pensar na senhora sabendo todo esse tempo e não fazendo nada”. Regina estava curiosa e aproveitou a oportunidade de estar sabendo mais sobre essa outra história de amor.

“Eu sempre desconfiei que aquela noite tinha sido tão mágica e especial que tinha dados frutos. Mas Kris me confirmou ontem à noite. Cora vivia insinuando que eu seria a outra mãe biológica da Emma. Uma prova é que passei a ela minha herança genética de lobo. Ninguém na família da minha mulher tem metade lobo. Isso só me fez ver que talvez deveria ter agido mais impulsivamente. Eric ameaçou acabar com o nosso clã se nós nos víssemos de novo ou se eu tentasse entrar em contato. E agora eu entendo porque tanto ódio. Os motivos só aumentaram para que ele nos odiasse tanto assim. Então para que a nossa família morresse da forma mais cruel aceitei essa distância. Eu não queria ser a causadora de tanta desgraça”. Ingrid não pode deixar de dar um pequeno gemido ao lembrar de tantas noites que ela passou sozinha e se martirizando.

“E piorou ainda mais ter sido expulsa daqui pela Fiona, minha avó que deve ter sido comprada pelo Eric. O poder a cegou de tal forma que hoje em dia não conversa com ninguém além de si mesma. Se você soubesse que Emma era sua filha naquela época teria aceitado da mesma forma?”

“Eu não sei Regina. Talvez sim. Afinal muitas pessoas queridas sairiam mortas por minha causa. Mas foi como eu disse. Analisaria outros meios, planos. Como acredito ser o seu caso agora mesmo. O melhor é que minha filha não terá que viver infeliz como Kris e eu. Se você souber jogar com o Eric e jogar muito bem, não precisará ser transformada em dragão e nem ver a mulher que você ama casada com uma outra pessoa que não a respeita, ama e admira. O corno pelo menos amava minha mulher e a respeitava, mimava paparicava. Se o Eric inverteu o jogo, é porque a sua rival deve estar dando mancada. Ele não dá ponto sem nó. Pelo menos não na nossa família”. Ingrid estava muito triste em saber que sua filha passava por tanto desgosto diariamente.

“Minha ideia inicial é provar que sou completamente fiel a Emma. Que a respeito acima de tudo. E que como prova de meu interesse me coloco a disposição deles, e claro pedirei autorização a ele para cortejar Emma a moda antiga. O que a senhora acha de tudo isso?”

“Excelente ideia, e espero que dê certo. Minha filha merece o que tem de melhor no mercado. Afinal não é todo dia que a gente encontra pessoas com a sua sabedoria e tão nova. Às vezes acho que sua alma é velha. Espero que você a traga mais vezes por aqui. Quero tirar o atraso não somente com a minha Kris, mas também com a minha filha. Lafayette e a Ruby já estão sabendo da novidade e não veem a hora de contar a Emma que são seus meios irmãos”. Ingrid confessou dando um pequeno sorriso, mas satisfeito consigo mesmo.

“Regina, sua outra função além de amante, amiga, companheira fiel e nutrir toda e qualquer necessidade de sua mulher e a dos seus herdeiros é mostrar a Emma que Ingrid é uma excelente mãe. Dedicada aos filhos e que não mede esforços para ser não somente uma mãe qualquer, mas a melhor que pode ser. Lafayette e Ruby a veneram, idolatram. E não é por menos. Tudo que a Ingrid faz é em prol dos seus primos”. Rumple pediu sério.

“E Regis, por tudo o que é mais sagrado nesse universo, por favor, fale desse meio irmão gostosão dela, mas que é chegado em um quibe e é um doce de homem, mas que para proteger as irmãs é pior que um tigre. Posso ser gay, mas na hora de sair na porrada, sou muito macho”. Lafayette disse na porta.

“Isso tem sua cara meu filho. E você sabe que agora mesmo pode ter mais um irmão ou irmã a caminho. Andei conversando com a Kris durante nosso sexo selvagem e inconsequente e descobri que Zelena é pior que vocês quando o assunto é a Emma. Chamá-la de super protetora é pouco. Ela faz altos testes até para a pessoa conversar com a irmã de vocês. Então teremos que dar nosso melhor para passar no teste Zelena. Nível altíssimo de teste. Emma não sabe nada sobre ser loba. Cabe a nós mostrarmos a ela como fazer desde o início. Terceiro: termos outros planos em mente caso Eric volte atrás. Quarto ítem: dar um fim na peixe podre. Além de querer atrapalhar o acasalamento da Emma com sua prima, é ladra, tem roubado a Empresa do Eric por um tempo. Temos que dar um susto estilo Mills. Rubs cabe a você manter sua companheira feliz e aberta a nova família”.

Todos caíram na risada e Rubs ronronou feliz. “Zelena tem namorado mãe, não vou poder ter nada com ela além de amizade”.

“Kris me contou que é mais sexo. Ele é apaixonado por ela, mas Zel não devolve o sentimento. Ela está sentindo que falta algo. Mostre a ela o que temos de melhor. Ela vai se apaixonar perdidamente por essa pose durona filha. Eu sei que tem motivo para isso. Ter sido gerada da forma que você foi, de um estupro, marca a vida de qualquer um, mas você é forte, guerreira e sairá vencedora nessa”. Ingrid expôs seus sentimentos e deu um abraço na filha que no começo pensou em ficar como estátua, mas acabou devolvendo o abraço da mãe.

“Esperança é última que morre Ruby. Veja a sua mãe. Quanto tempo vivendo uma vida inteiramente dedicada a vocês e ao trabalho e ontem à noite pôde matar um pouco das saudades da minha cunhada em 3 horas que valeram mais que quase as duas décadas que passaram distantes. Se baseia em sua mãe querida. O amor que elas sentem uma pela outra é tão poderoso que move qualquer e todo obstáculo que Eric pôs no caminho delas. E sei que por fim, elas ficarão juntas e serão felizes para todo o sempre”. Cora torcia e muito para que a irmã tivesse um terço do que a própria tinha de amor e felicidade, sabendo o quanto a ex líder do grupo merecia ter tudo o que sempre sonhou.

“Santa Cher diga amém. A minha mãe estava tanto tempo sem sexo que ontem o lobo Júnior dela deve ter pensado que era um sonho e hoje deve estar todo esfolado, mas rindo a toa por ter tido uma experiência bem mais agradável que se matar no box do banheiro pensado na loira sexy, gostosa e selvagem que liberou o canal do amor para a mãe se acabar ontem à noite”. Lafayette retrucou e todos riram novamente.

“Lala quando seus irmãos tiverem conosco você vai ter que se comportar melhor. Não acho que a Emma vá se sentir confortável ouvir sobre as intimidades das mães. Ela pura, inocente nesses assuntos”. Rumple achou melhor intervir.

“Não por muito tempo tio. Mr. Big não vê a hora de mudar esse quadro. E conhecendo a Gina como conheço, elas só saíram do lugar depois de uma maratona sexual digna de entrar no livro dos recordes. A cisne vai cair de boca no quibe da rainha”.

“Mr. Big sempre estará a postos, mas não trate sua irmã como se ela fosse uma qualquer. Mais respeito com a minha mulher. Ela pode brincar a hora que tiver vontade”. Regina rosnou e todos acharam melhor mudar de assunto.

Enquanto isso no escritório do Eric. Hades tinha pedido um dossiê completo de todas as áreas da empresa dos Northman. “Primo Eric, eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada nesse dossiê. Ele está bem detalhado. Eu estava desconfiado que a Empresa estava sendo roubada e uma quantia boa em dinheiro e não sai decepcionado. A Ariel Fish roubou a Empresa em um valor estimado a 15 milhões de dólares. O que você pretende fazer em relação a isso”. Hades sabia que a Ariel não prestava, mas não sabia que era tanto.

“Mandar uma cópia desse dossiê para a tesouraria e todos os diretores, gerentes, exigir o reembolso desse dinheiro extorquido, dissolução do noivado com a minha filha agora mesmo e a exposição em mídias sobre esse roubo. E com isso, manchando a imagem de boa mulher e funcionária por todo o País. Ah Ariel, você não sabe com quem você estava mexendo. Posso ser seu pior pesadelo”. Eric deu sua risada Malévola e decidiu que esse assunto levaria uma virada de 360 graus e ele sairia vitorioso conseguindo grandes aliados e multiplicar por inúmeras vezes essa quantia roubada pela ruiva.


	9. Ironia do Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Eu estou de volta. Eu trouxe mais algumas informações nesse capítulo. Estou falando sobre a Ruby, Emma e Regina, Ariel entre outras coisas. Será que a peixe podre está com os dias contados? Será que Eric vai mudar alguns conceitos e voltar atrás?

Capítulo 9: Ironia do Destino.

Regina chegou na mansão do Eric alguns minutos antes do combinado. Não gostar de atrasos é algo que vem de gerações na família Mills. Lafayette e Ruby que foram juntos estavam admirados com tamanha beleza em um lugar que gritava requinte e sofisticação.

“Que lugar é esse? Lembra o Império Romano com aqueles homens sarados e musculosos em sungas minúsculas tipo Queer as folk! Se eu ver um Brian gostosão eu agarro. A piscina deve ser olímpica! Santa Madonna! Que calor me deu agora”. Lafayette começou a abanar e fazer caras sacanas.

“A Zelena pode até gostar desse tipo de homem, mas não acredito que a Emma goste. Desculpa prima, mas vejo a Emma com belas mulheres semi nuas dançando a dança dos 7 véus ou a do ventre”. Ruby fez a pose e Regina rosnou. A loira era dela e mais ninguém.

“Calma Regina. Você já rosnou umas 3 vezes quando chego perto. Você deveria saber o meu cheiro. Não é só a Emma que iria gostar de ver belos corpos semi nus. Eu posso estar namorando, mas não sou exclusiva a ele. E não sou preconceituosa. Sei reconhecer um belo macho ou uma bela fêmea”. Zelena terminou a frase olhando diretamente para Ruby quem deu um pequeno sorriso e ficou toda vermelha.

“Gostei de você Zelena. O bom é que sou meio irmão da Emma e, claro, de certa forma serei seu também. Falo o que sinto de cara. Não escondo nada de ninguém o que sou ou faço. E irei ser sincero novamente. Adorei a diversidade de cores e raças. Emma é loira de olhos azuis esverdeados, Ruby é morena de olhos azuis, herança da minha tia falecida, a verdadeira mãe quem morreu no parto. Tia Amy Mills que esteja em um bom lugar. Você ruiva com belos olhos azuis iguais o da mãe Kris e quanto a mim? Sou esse negão delicioso de olhos castanhos. Sarado e cheio de amor para dar”. Ele apontou para os braços musculosos e todos caíram na risada.

“Eu tenho que ir. Vou falar com o sogro. Onde está a Emma? Ela está no quarto?” Regina achou melhor deixar os primos juntos e tentar resolver seus próprios problemas.

“Emma está na sala. Na verdade, vim falar com você. Parece que sua oportunidade em ter algo com a loira está mais perto que pensa, sem ter que mudar a sua essência. Boa sorte”. Zelena piscou maliciosa e Ruby sentiu em suas entranhas.

“Não devo chegar atrasada para essa conversa com seu pai. Mais tarde, se for permitido, darei um beijo nela. Vou precisar realmente de sorte”. Regina saiu e foi para o escritório de Eric.

“Boa tarde Regina. Que bom ver que você cumpriu a sua palavra e veio. Você quer beber alguma coisa? Eu vou pegar para mim e posso pegar para você”.

“Eu costumo cumprir com os meus compromissos. Muito obrigada senhor Northman, mas no momento não irei beber nada”. Ela o cumprimentou com as mãos e sentou na cadeira a frente dele.

“Que bom. Fico feliz quando vejo pessoas jovens com valores importantes como respeito e caráter. Parabéns por isso. Minha conversa com você será bem interessante e se for esperta e inteligente como eu penso que é sairá feliz daqui senhorita Mills”. Eric pegou seu copo com uísque e sentou em sua cadeira.

“Obrigada senhor Northman. Farei o meu melhor. Mas, continue, por favor, sei que será uma conversa tensa e interessante como o senhor mesmo disse”.

“Além de tudo saber ouvir? Achado raro. Talvez devo seguir meus instintos dessa vez e não esperar mais que lealdade de sua parte para com a Emma e com a família dela”. Hades entrou no escritório e sentou ao lado de Regina.

“Hoje de manhã soube da traição da minha própria prima Ariel. Ela deu um rombo na Empresa de quase 15 milhões, na minha Empresa. Eu a avisei do rompimento do nosso acordo, de seu casamento com a minha filha. Como sabe, não sou homem de voltar atrás nos negócios, porém depois dessa jogada totalmente nociva fui obrigado a romper esse casamento arranjado. Eu tenho observado todos os seus passos nesse meio tempo, e o que tenho visto a seu respeito me deixou intrigado senhorita Mills. Mesmo considerando os lobos inferiores, a considero uma mulher inteligente e com boa percepção da vida e nos negócios. Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta e espero que pense muito bem antes de me responder”.

“É o que farei. Pensarei bem. Pode continuar quando quiser senhor Northman”. Regina resolveu fazer de conta que não sabia do que se tratava.

“Antes de fazer a minha proposta, gostaria de saber o que você deseja ter na vida. Quais são seus planos em relação profissional. Você fez uma faculdade ou pretende fazer? Qual profissão seria?” Eric mostrou estar bem interessado em ouvir essas respostas e dependendo do que ouvisse daria sua cartada final.

“Serei mais honesta que eu puder. Sou uma mulher orgulhosa e determinada. Tenho planos em seguir liderando o meu grupo, mas manter um negócio lucrativo. Tenho facilidade em Economia e temas afins. Eu cuido disso desde pequena e não tenho tido problema. Não somos ricos senhor Northman, mas estamos conseguindo ampliar nossas rendas”. Hades estava orgulhoso ao ver a postura profissional da mulher ao lado dele.

“Parabéns Regina. Confesso que estou precisando de pessoas com a sua fibra em minha Empresa. Meu interesse é testar sua fidelidade oferecendo minha ajuda em sua boate como Sócio ou ainda um cargo em minha Empresa. Algo baixo por enquanto. E se você não me decepcionar ou trair, subir sua posição gradativamente. Soube que você já tem uma sócia em sua boate e tem a intenção de incrementar. Pelo que andei vendo está fazendo um bom serviço. E o lugar ficará ainda melhor”.

“Obrigada. A intenção do senhor é meu dar um serviço pequeno em sua Empresa para continuar analisando a minha capacidade nos negócios e também como ser humano já que tenho interesse sincero e profundo em sua filha. Seu interesse é ter alguém que lhe traga poder e mais fama e que lhe seja completamente fiel. Eu aceito a sua oferta e proposta. Eu serei fiel ao senhor e sua família por toda a eternidade. Sei em seu interesse em me tornar um dragão. Andei pensando sobre isso e posso até aceitar, mas antes quero ter a oportunidade de conhecer melhor a sua filha. Eu peço a sua autorização para poder namorar com a Emma”. Hades e Eric ficaram surpresos no início, e houve um silêncio desconfortável na sala.

“E mais uma vez você nos surpreende Regina. Você aceitar trabalhar para o meu primo sem exigir um cargo importante como foi o caso da Ariel, mesmo sabendo as verdadeiras intenções dele foi sem dúvida, algo a ser pensado”. Hades não aguentou e acabou interferindo na conversa.

“Ora que cena patética. Boa tarde Hades, Eric. Vim ter uma conversa particular com você e não dá para ser outra hora”. Ariel entrou com tudo no escritório e atrás dela Zelena, Emma, Ruby, Lafayette e Kristin.

“Desculpa pai. Se o senhor quiser a transformo em pó queimado”. Zelena sentiu o ar carregado e tentou descontrair.

“Oi Ariel. Presumo que tenha vindo tirar satisfações comigo, mas como vê, estou ocupado. O que eu disse mais cedo continua. E eu não vou voltar atrás. Quero o meu dinheiro de volta. E o nosso acordo foi desfeito. Minha filha está livre. E se você não veio ver comigo formas de me pagar sugiro sair daqui agora mesmo”. Eric disse bravo para Ariel quem estava indo em direção dele.

“E por que iria te pagar? Achei que isso seria um presente ou um adiantamento do meu casamento com Emma. Bem, adeus Eric. Nos vemos no inferno”. Ariel disse brava e ia começar a atacar o primo quando Zelena a agarrou.

“Se eu fosse você ia embora agora mesmo e esqueceria que nos conhece. Você não é bem vinda nessa casa. Minha irmã já tem dona. E será muito feliz com ela. Ao contrário de você, ela a minha irmã de verdade e é fiel a ela. Sei dos seus casos por fora Ariel”. Zelena contou com desdém e deu um sorriso quando Regina, em forma de lobo rosnou.

“Me larga Zelena. Matando o seu pai estarei fazendo um favor a sociedade. Ele não vale nada, é um grande hipócrita, idiota, e manipulador”. Ariel não conseguia terminar o feitiço.

“Ele pode ser tudo isso e muito mais, mas ele é meu pai. Ninguém é perfeito e não vou exigir isso dele”. Zelena retrucou brava.

Ariel mudou de ideia e jogou uma adaga na direção de Eric. Regina pulou e pegou a adaga com os dentes, rosnando furiosamente para Ariel.

“Que ironia do Destino hein sogro? Você sendo salvo por alguém da família que você mais odeia no mundo”. Ariel debochou e mais uma vez tentou soletrar o feitiço e foi impedida por Zelena novamente.

Zelena apertou com mais força a garganta de Ariel quem cuspiu em seu rosto.

“Isso é verdade amor? Você já tem dona? Namorando outra pessoa? Eu deveria pedir indenização por ter sido usada e traída? E daí se eu trai a Emma com outras pessoas? Acordo é acordo”. Ariel reclama antes de sentir Zelena se transformando no grande dragão vermelho. A luz que ela emitida em seu peito era tão lindo e poderoso que poderia chegar alguém. Zelena sentiu uma força imensa em seu corpo e por alguns instantes se tornou o dragão mais poderoso do mundo. Ruby estava praticamente salivando. Sua companheira de vida conseguia ser ainda mais bela em forma dragão e muito mais perigosa.

Ruby foi até Zelena ao ver um leve desconforto na ruiva. “O que você fez com ela? Tentou envenena-la?”. Perguntou antes de se transformar em lobo e ficar vigiando a outra mulher.

“Sim minha loba protetora. Mas os momentos dela estão contados”. Zelena parou ao ver Regina pulando em Ariel e a derrubando, pronta para matar a rival.

“Você é muito burra em vir atacar o meu sogro na frente da nossa família. Eu sou a dona de Emma. Você já viu a bela marca que deixei no lado de trás do pescoço dela. E se você quiser continuar com a sua vida medíocre recomendaria que saísse agora mesmo antes de ser atacada por todos nós de uma forma cruel e sangrenta. Como você merece. E se você tentar atacar a qualquer pessoa nesse recinto te devoraria depois de arrancar não só seu coração, mas todos os seus órgãos com minhas próprias mãos, ou melhor, patas. Será o assassinato mais sangrento e cruel de toda a história”. Regina confessou e rosnou feroz antes de sair de cima literalmente da peixe podre.

Emma estava chocada com tudo o que foi dito desde o momento em que entrou no escritório do pai, mas ver seu lobo defendendo sua família daquela forma a fez sentir um orgulho e um carinho tão grande por sua prima e pretendente que parecia querer explodir do peito a qualquer momento.

“Saia da minha casa Ariel. Ouça o que minha nora está pedindo”. Kristin também mudou para forma de dragão e começou a jogar bolas de fogo em Ariel quem levantou e fez que ia sair do escritório.

“Eu sairei, mas depois eu volto. Isso não vai ficar assim. Até logo”. Ariel olhou para todos com tanto ódio que era coisa palpável.

“Acho que com essa pequena amostra deu para o senhor ver que Regina irá salvar a todos na nossa família, que podemos contar com ela. Acho justo que o senhor aceite o pedido dela em namorar com a Emma. Nós devemos isso a ela. Minha cunhada salvou o senhor e a mim. Eu fui envenenada, e continuo viva pelos dons de cura que ela possui”. Zelena lembrou o pai que ainda não tinha dado uma resposta a Regina.

“Seja sensato Eric. Regina virou a salvadora dessa família. Regina deve ter usado o poder da mente para curar Zelena sem usar as mãos, ops... As patas. Não a deixe esperando mais tempo”. Kristin viu uma luz verde saindo da Regina e indo até Zelena.

Eric refletiu por um tempo e viu que talvez Regina merecia uma chance. “Regina, eu lhe darei uma chance de sair com a Emma, mas se você falhar ou vir a faltar com o respeito com ela, nunca mais irá vê-la. Proibirei toda e qualquer tentativa de contato. Portanto pense muito bem antes de magoar a Emma”. Eric disse indo até Regina que não tinha trocado de forma ainda.

“Esse é o Eric que eu conheço. Escolha acertada”. Hades resolveu parabenizar o primo.

“Pai não acho que seja o caso, pelo que já vi Regina é capaz de qualquer coisa pela Emma. Eu não estava acostumada com esse ronronar de vocês, mas quando a gente se acostuma a isso é gostoso. É calmante. Te faz sentir em paz”. Ruby continuava ao lado de Zelena e ronronava baixo o tempo todo. Isso era mais forte que a morena. Mesmo sabendo que o namorado da sua companheira estava presente. ‘Pelo visto sofrer por amor é o tema recorrente a minha família. Ainda bem que pelo menos a Regina estará se dando bem ao namorar minha meio irmã. Em falar em Emma ela ficou tão chateada quando eu contei para ela como a minha mãe Amy foi estuprada. O tal de Sidney que não aceitou muito bem um não da minha mãe em sair com ele. E ele a estuprou logo em seguida. Minha mãe era tão jovem! Ela tinha um pouco mais de 30 anos. E na hora do parto, ela não resistiu e antes de morrer pediu para a irmã Ingrid cuidar de mim. E foi isso que a minha mãe fez esse tempo todo. Há 80 anos cuidando como se eu fosse de sangue. Eu consigo lembrar de ter a Kristin por perto quando eu era mais nova e elas trocarem olhares e juras de amor! Espero um dia poder trocar um beijo com essa bela mulher ao meu lado. Só de pensar aquele formigamento na barriga começa. Pelo cheiro ela é ótima no sexo. E realmente não ama o namorado. Nesse tempo eu não os vi trocarem um único beijo. Eu sei que a cena toda foi tensa, mas mesmo assim. Mãe Amy eu sei que não sou muito de pedir as coisas para a senhora, mas me dá uma luz. Essa beldade em forma de mulher me olhando não só com desejo, mas com amor é tudo o que eu quero nessa vida’.

Regina, por sua vez, estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de ronronar. “Obrigada mais uma vez Zelena. Você tem toda a razão quantos aos meus sentimentos para com sua irmã. Eles são os mais nobres e profundos que alguém poderia ter por outra pessoa. Nós lobos ronronamos quando estamos felizes e nos sentindo completos. Normalmente fazemos isso ao lado de nossos companheiros ou de pessoas que amamos. Quanto ao que o seu pai comentou bem... O senhor tem a minha palavra que nunca magoarei sua filha intencionalmente. Obrigada senhor Northman por ter aceitado o meu pedido e ter deixado eu ter um encontro com a sua filha. Pretendo fazer isso em breve, mas o senhor será avisado quando e onde será tal evento. E pode deixar que farei a sua filha a mulher mais feliz do mundo”. O lobo ficou ao lado da companheira e deu uma lambida no rosto.

“Santa Cher obrigado pelo milagre de hoje. Parabéns meninas. E mana Emma? Você não poderia achar uma pessoa melhor e mais fiel que esse grande, imenso lobo ao seu lado. E, por favor, acasale logo e me dê lindos sobrinhos. A nova linhagem mais poderosa e forte de todos os tempos. Arrasou Regis”. Lafayette confessou muito feliz.

Regina ronronou e fez pose arrogante. Emma achou aquilo adorável e deu um beijo no focinho preto da companheira. “Lafayette, a sua prima já tem um ego enorme e você ainda aumenta mais? Assim o ego vai estourar antes do nosso primeiro encontro. Eu sei que você tem razão. O meu lobinho é muito lindo e fofo! Sou sortuda em ter alguém que se preocupa tanto comigo que é capaz de se transformar a sua própria essência para poder ficar comigo. Eu imagino que meu lobinho iria ter altas brigas consigo mesmo. O lado dominante, alfa que tem do seu lado lobo não ia aceitar muito bem outra raça dominante: os dragões. O lado dragão ia lutar por domínio direto. Filhos? Já? Nós temos um longo caminho a percorrer. Eu tenho muito o que aproveitar para por um filho no mundo”. Emma sabia que elas casariam e ficariam juntas por todo o sempre, e isso a deixava feliz. Ela sempre quis um amor por toda a vida, mas iriam aos poucos. O bom é que agora não teria que aguentar mais Ariel, nem os encontros terríveis que elas tiveram e poderia tentar encontrar a felicidade com a loba, quem fez carinho. A loira mais nova deu um sorriso quando viu sua mulher fechou os olhos e sentar, adorando trocar esse contato íntimo na frente da família delas.

Regina ficou um pouco preocupada quando sua mulher retrucou quanto a filhos. Ela queria muitos filhos. A morena entendeu que poderia ser um pouco cedo, mas aos poucos ia conversar com Emma e ver se a loira dela tinha medo de não ser uma boa mãe ou não ser o suficiente para eles, ou ainda medo de não ter amor em casa, já que viveu sem ver os pais se amarem. ‘Deve ser horrível passar por essa situação. Mas, amor? Isso nunca vai acontecer conosco. Eu te prometo e garanto. Nossa ninhada terá os pais mais amorosos e carinhosos do clã. E vou ensinar a todos eles tudo o que aprendi na vida e a nunca temerem o amor verdadeiro. O que sinto pela mãe loira deles’.

Eric não estava muito satisfeito com as mudanças sofridas. Ele não queria contato nenhum com a família Mills, mas sabia que tinha que aceitar e agir amigavelmente com a loba. Ela o defendeu sem Emma ou qualquer outra pessoa pedir. Pelo menos por enquanto, Regina tinha sido a única pessoa que mostrou a ele respeito e caráter. Ele sabia que era ironia do destino, mas quem consegue controlar quando o Universo parece conspirar contra você? Emma já estava sabendo que era filha da Ingrid e com certeza ia querer mais contato com a mesma. A única coisa que ele esperava é não ver a outra mulher pela casa. Uma coisa é saber e outra é ver. Nesse assunto, infelizmente ele não podia fazer muita coisa, mas iria em compensação dar a volta por cima na Empresa. Eric iria aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade para deixar sua empresa no topo novamente e manter o poder, a fama e o status que ele lutou e muito para conseguir. Isso seria a válvula de escape dele.


	10. Combinando o primeiro encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo temos uma conversa entre Regina e Eric, uma frustrada Emma com Regina, e Xena e Gabrielle.

Capítulo 10 – Combinando o primeiro encontro.

15 dias depois

Regina estava trabalhando com o sogro como tinham combinado, e Eric já pôde perceber algumas mudanças positivas. Ela era séria e fazia o trabalho com precisão. Nunca ficava conversando durante o expediente.

Eric foi até Regina pedir um memorando, e viu uma foto de Emma na mesa de Regina. Isso o fez lembrar da época em que ele era adolescente e vivia sonhando acordado em ter uma vida repleta de amor e sonhos até descobrir que o amor era a maior fraqueza e mentira que o ser humano criou para estar sempre indo atrás. Uma grande ilusão do qual ele conseguiu se livrar. E isso ele devia agradecer a sua esposa por ter lhe traído por tantos anos.

Eric estava perdido em pensamentos quando Regina chegou e lhe entregou uma pasta. Ele pegou e deu uma folheada pelas páginas e viu era o que ele ia pedir para ela fazer.

“Eu sabia que você era eficiente, mas não que pudesse ler mentes. Eu vim aqui pedir para que você começasse um memorando, e eu já o recebo pronto. Isso que é eficiência!”. Eric comentou surpreso.

“Eu faço o meu melhor. Eu gostaria de avisá-lo que estarei combinando em sair com a Emma hoje a noite. A minha ideia é levá-la ao cinema e depois ir a um restaurante. Nós não tivemos nosso primeiro encontro ainda e ela anda bem frustrada. E não quero deixá-la mais tempo magoada comigo. O senhor tem alguma sugestão?” Regina se lembrou da promessa de contar ao sogro onde ia levar sua mulher antes do primeiro encontro.

“Emma lembra muito a mim quando eu era jovem. Mesmo ela não sendo minha filha de verdade. Ela tem uma alma romântica. A surpreenda com gestos românticos e lugares agradáveis. Você é inteligente e sei que irá pensar em algo para hoje à noite. Eu ia recomendar que não transasse com ela nesse primeiro encontro. Eu deixaria isso para frente, mas isso é o que eu faria se estivesse em sua pele. Obrigado por ter me avisado. Eu vou voltar para a minha sala. Nos vemos depois”.

“De nada senhor Northman. Eu ligarei para Emma na hora do meu almoço combinando o lugar, mas se precisar é só me chamar”. Regina estava feliz ao saber que a noite estaria saindo com Emma.

“Por que você não liga para Emma agora? Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar. Ela parecia estar bem chateada”. Eric comentou por cima e voltou para seu escritório.

Regina pegou o celular e discou o número da namorada. Ela esperou por um tempo até a loira atender.

“Oi amor. Como você está? Menos chateada?”. Regina achou melhor perguntar logo no início.

“Oi Gina. Eu pensei que você fosse me ligar na hora do almoço. Eu estou chateada e frustrada, mas fiquei feliz em ver seu número”. Emma deu um pequeno suspiro e a morena ficou toda feliz.

“Amor você sabe dos motivos de não termos tido nosso primeiro encontro, mas isso vai mudar hoje. Eu pedi autorização ao meu sogro de te levar ao cinema e depois um jantar romântico. Que horas devo passar em sua casa hoje a noite?” Regina pediu em sua voz mais doce e rouca.

“Você está falando sério Gina? Nós finalmente teremos nosso primeiro encontro oficial? Meu pai vai liberar a funcionária prodígio dele? Eu estou com saudades da minha namorada. A última vez que nós vimos ao vivo e trocamos alguns beijos foi há 14 dias. Então pense em me retribuir isso a noite. Eu te espero às 18 horas e sem atraso lobinho ou então não irei nem te beijar hoje”. Emma riu com um rosnado sentido de Regina.

“Ei... Isso não é justo Ems. Eu vou estar toda cheirosa, gostosa, produzida e você não vai me dar um simples beijo? A sua sorte é que eu sou louca por você e não quero mais ninguém. A gente se fala mais tarde. Tenho algumas coisas a fazer ainda”. Regina disse séria.

“O meu lobinho lindo ficou bravo comigo. Você quis dizer que se você não gostasse de mim sairia com outra mulher para trocar alguns beijos e aliviar a sua tensão? Eu devo avisá-la que se você fizer isso com outra pessoa além de mim não precisa mais lembrar que eu existo. E terminamos com o que temos agora mesmo. Até mais tarde e dê um oi no Mr. Big para mim”. Emma retrucou brava e Regina não conseguiu conter um gemido.

'Oh minha lobinha ficou com ciúmes e mostrou que sou dela e de mais ninguém. Ela se esqueceu que não precisa me lembrar disso. Eu já sou dela e somente dela. Até lembrou do Mr. Big'. Regina estava toda feliz por isso. “Bem amor. Se você for uma boa namorada, terá um encontro mais íntimo com Mr. Big. E isso inclui me beijando. Podemos até não acasalarmos hoje a noite, mas quero começar a ter um contato mais íntimo e pessoal com você. E, ele deu um oi para a mãe dele também. Eu sou toda sua Ems. Eu não tenho marca, mas todos sabem a quem eu pertenço”. Regina ronronou feliz.

“Ah é? Todos sabem meu lobinho lindo? Então não precisarei te marcar ou mesmo assim vou ter que deixar a minha assinatura em você? Será se eu fizer duas vezes vão ver que você está fora do mercado? Posso não ter experiência alguma como loba só que como dragão a coisa é totalmente diferente. A única pessoa que é quase tão poderosa quanto a mim é a Zelena. Eu poderia simplesmente te marcar como dragão e depois como loba”. Emma disse em sua voz mais provocante e Regina pôde sentir Mr. Big se animar ainda mais.

“Emma Swan Mills! Comporta-se! Mr. Big está todo animado aqui e não posso tirá-lo da gaiola. Meu sogro me mata e não posso te deixar viúva antes de nos casarmos. A concorrência é grande. E desumana. Você pode me marcar as duas vezes. Tenho que desligar agora, nos vemos mais tarde”. Regina ronronou. Ela precisava se acalmar e tinha que ser agora mesmo. Mr.Big de 20 foi para 25 centímetros e qualquer pessoa que passasse poderia ver.

“Isso deve estar doendo. Eu já passei por isso. Se você quiser ir ao banheiro no meu escritório pode. Tem um chuveiro nele. Do jeito que minha filha te deixou só um banho frio. Isso me fez lembrar de quando Kristin estava grávida da Zelena. Ela tinha um fogo. A gente transava em todos os lugares e sei que ela se encontrava com a Ingrid. Não sei se era diariamente, mas pelo menos 3 vezes por semana eram. Quantos banhos gelados tive que tomar para baixar minha libido. Eu sei que não é nada divertido. Tente pensar em coisas desagradáveis e nojentas. Isso sempre me ajudou”. Eric falou baixinho.

“Obrigada senhor Northman. Eu sinto muito por isso. Irei trabalhar um pouco em minha hora do almoço. Quando eu sair daqui não quero deixar nenhum serviço inacabado. Volto logo”. Regina agradeceu.

“Você deve estar surpresa com a minha atitude. Eu mesmo estranhei. Não sou uma pessoa ruim. Sou egoísta, narcisista, mas sei reconhecer o seu excelente trabalho. Continue assim e quem sabe não serei tão contra em você ter algo mais sério com a minha filha”. Eric estava testando Regina ainda, mas estava encantado com o caráter forte, a força e a liderança nata dela.

“Obrigada sogro. Eu vou dar o meu melhor sempre. Vou mostrar para o senhor que pode confiar em mim tanto nessa empresa, quanto com sua filha. Agora vou tomar banho antes que eu faça um estrago maior em minhas calças. Eu já volto”. Regina saiu e foi tomar banho frio na esperança do Mr. Big amolecer e assim ela poder dar o melhor de si no trabalho e mostrar ao pai de sua amada o quanto ela é responsável e capaz de assumir todo e qualquer compromisso.

'Emma, meu amor que voz foi aquela? Se você falar assim no nosso ninho de amor, eu irei derreter. Espero poder começar a conhecer o seu corpo, provar seu cheiro, morder e lamber seu pescoço, nuca, peitos, barriga, umbigo e sua buceta que deve conter o néctar mais delicioso. Será meu novo sabor preferido'. Regina começou a se masturbar freneticamente embaixo do chuveiro.

'Ah amor! Que delícia! Estou quase gozando só de pensar em te chupar que nem um recém-nascido. Serei um cavaleiro e deixarei você ter múltiplos orgasmos antes de liberar a minha carga. Eu espero não ter que usar camisinha. Mas também não sei se vou conseguir me conter e te encher com o meu esperma'. Regina sabia que estava prestes a gozar no banheiro do sogro, e que não deveria fazer muito barulho. ‘Que ironia do destino. Eu tomando banho frio no banheiro chiquérrimo do meu sogro e gozando ao pensar no corpo maravilhoso e perfeito da filha dele e querendo mostrar o quanto sou viril e resistente e deixar ela gozar umas três vezes antes de liberar as minhas sementes'. Regina deu um sorriso e mordeu o próprio lábio para conter os fortes gemidos que queriam sair de todo jeito. Só depois de liberar toda a carga de prazer é que a morena lembrou do pequeno feitiço de limpeza e deixou o banheiro do sogro impecável.

Regina esperou alguns minutos para amolecer de vez seu membro e poder vestir as suas roupas e poder voltar ao trabalho. 'Pelo jeito terei que soletrar outro feitiço, mas dessa vez para esconder a minha ereção. Parece que Mr. Big sabe que hoje terei o primeiro encontro com a minha companheira de vida e será uma noite perfeita e inesquecível'. Assim Regina fez o feitiço e sumiu qualquer sinal de seu membro para outros olhos que não fossem os de Emma.

Enquanto isso, no clã dos Mills, Xena estava aproveitando o dia de folga da mulher. Depois de horas fazendo amor e saciando os desejos e vontades do corpo e da alma, a princesa guerreira coloca a cabeça de Gaby em seu peito e ficam conversando sobre vários assuntos.

“Amor, você acha que a Zelena vai se entregar a Ruby, de corpo e alma? Está tão óbvio que uma é apaixonada pela outra. E isso me fez lembrar de quando nos conhecemos. Todos sabiam de nós, menos a gente. Lembro quando ficávamos com outras pessoas. O quanto doía. Te ver com César, Marcus, Ares, Hércules entre outros era pior que nossa estadia em Tartarus. Eu lembro quando você ficou grávida o quanto fiquei irritada por pensar que você tinha ficado grávida de um desses caras. O quanto me senti inferior de não ter o brinquedo certo para poder te engravidar. Só depois de muito sofrimento é que descobrimos que a Liv era fruto do nosso amor".

“Eu lembro muito bem dessa época. Todas essas vezes dormindo sozinha, sem você ao meu lado. Eu cheia de amor para dar e minha barda brava. Eu imagino se você ficasse grávida novamente, mas não de um monstro como Hope, e sim de nós como ficaria linda. Seus peitos ficam maiores e tão deliciosos. E os seus hormônios a mil”. Xena gemeu só de lembrar. Ela era uma mulher de peitos e amava o corpo voluptuoso da esposa.

“Ai eu amo quando você geme desse jeito. Eu fico toda derretida. Acho melhor aproveitarmos um pouco mais. Hoje a noite teremos que ficar na boate. Nossas protegidas terão o primeiro encontro”. Gaby avisou ao olhar a mensagem de Emma no celular.

“Finalmente o Eric vai liberar a Regina mais cedo e assim as duas vão poder aproveitar. Eu andei ensinando a nossa amiga a usar o Mr. Big, colocando camisinha, como lubrificar a entrada da Emma o suficiente para ela não sentir muita dor e abusar nas preliminares. Mas algo me diz que ela fará de tudo para criar um momento romântico e terão horas mágicas, mas na hora delas fazerem amor, não será como elas pensam. A falta de experiência falará mais alto”. Xena deu uma risada ao lembrar da primeira vez da Gaby.

“Credo Xena. Você só está pensando no ato em si. E no amor? Elas nasceram uma para a outra, assim como nós. Eu sei que você lembrou na nossa primeira noite. Realmente, eu não tinha experiência, mas isso se adquire com o tempo. Acho que no caso delas o bom é que irão aprender juntas. Não só o ato em si, mas tudo. Cada um tem seu ponto fraco e forte. Sei que Emma será muito feliz no amor e não apenas por causa do sexo selvagem, e muito excitante e sim pelo amor incondicional, eterno e verdadeiro da parceira. Regina a ama em todos os sentidos. E irá fazer de tudo para agrada-la”. Gaby sabia que tinha muito em comum com a outra loira, assim como Xena tinha com Regina.

“Desculpa amor se não vi o lado romântico e só vi o lado sexual. Sei o quanto o romantismo é importante para você. Elas têm a mesma conexão que nós temos. E sei que irá durar para sempre. Porque não é só sexo, não é passageiro. É um laço que durará para sempre, é eterno assim como o nosso. Agora me beija Gaby. Esse assunto me deixou excitada e com uma vontade imensa de te amar”.

“Eu te amo princesa guerreira”. Gaby disse com os olhos brilhando e deixando vários beijos no rosto e pescoço da morena.

“Eu também te amo minha barda”. Elas trocaram um beijo cheio de amor e paixão e ficaram se amando por horas e horas até terem que ir a boate sabendo que essa noite seria muito especial ao casal Swan Mills.


	11. O primeiro encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Quero deixar algumas explicações aqui.   
> 01) Ruby e Lafayette têm 70 anos ou algo em torno disso... hahahaha.   
> 02) Zelena tem 23 e Regina 25.   
> 03) Lafayette e Ruby - Filhos adotivos de Ingrid. São meio irmãos de Emma Swan.   
> 04) Zelena: Meio irmã de Emma. É super protetora da irmã. Verdadeiro amor de Ruby.   
> 05) Cora e Rumple - Pais da Regina. Regina verdadeiro amor de Emma.   
> 06) Xena e Gaby - foram trazidas a Terra por Cora, são sócias de Regina na boate Soulmate's (Alma-gêmeas)   
> 07) Mr. Big (membro de Regina) - Ela é lobo alfa e comanda o Clã dos Mills.   
> 08) Lobo Júnior (Membro de Ingrid) - Hahahaha. A papa de Emma... kkk. O verdadeiro amor da Kristin.   
> Com isso em vista, espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 11 – O primeiro encontro.

Algumas horas depois.

Regina estava nervosa. Hoje à noite seria a noite já que estaria em seu primeiro encontro oficial com sua parceira de vida. Ela comprou um buquê de flores. Rosas vermelhas e lírios. Ela até pensou em comprar uma única rosa, mas achou melhor comprar um buquê.

Cora estava vendo a filha andar de um lado para o outro de uma forma frenética. Isso a fez lembrar do primeiro encontro que teve com Rumple Gold, seu melhor amigo desde criança.

“Filha por que todo esse nervoso? A Emma desistiu do encontro? Você está magnífica nesse seu conjunto preto que está realçando tudo o que precisa. Está deslumbrante e cheirosa... Com esse perfume, ela não vai resistir. É o euphoria da Calvin Klein certo?” Cora estava feliz de ter dado esse perfume para a filha.

“Sim. Estou usando um pouco dele. Minha intenção é seduzir a minha parceira. Deixá-la embriagada com o meu cheiro e gosto. Ela me deixou toda necessitada e agora será minha vez. Nós teremos uma noite super romântica e vamos terminar na minha boate. Farei poses dignas do Tom Cruise em Cocktail. E falar nesse filme quero imitar a cena de amor que eles fizeram na cachoeira. Quem sabe não geramos os seus primeiros netos por lá. Como irá demorar um tempo, serei a melhor amante já que iremos praticar bastante. Mãe se tudo der certo dormirei com ela na minha casa. Nós nos vemos amanhã”. Regina deu uma última retocada na maquiagem. Ela estava com os cabelos levemente ondulados. Com rímel, batom vermelho realçando ainda mais os lábios carnudos.

“Não se vinga muito. Emma está frustrada e é capaz de te deixar falando sozinha se você provoca-la demais. Eu sei que você fica nas nuvens quando está ao lado dela, mas tenta se controlar. E seja gentil, satisfaça todo e qualquer desejo que ela tiver. A respeite sempre”. Cora foi até a filha e a abraçou. A mulher mais velha percebeu que a filha tinha feito o feitiço para esconder o Mr. Big.

“Pode deixar mãe. Serei cavaleiro, mas no final da noite irei me vingar. Ela terá que remexer e muito no meu colo para sentir algo. Vou tentar me controlar o máximo que eu puder. Vou levar outra roupa no caso de eu vir a me transformar em lobo ou sujar a minha calça e a minha cueca. Agora tenho que ir. Vou levar o Mercedes Benz”. Regina saiu e foi em direção a casa dos Northman.

Era 17:55 quando chegou no portão e tocou a campainha. A morena ouviu um “já vou” e revirou os olhos. Emma atendeu dois minutos depois. Regina ficou de boca aberta e queixo caído. A loira estava de sapato alto branco, combinando com um terno feminino branco. Estava com rímel, batom vermelho e os cabelos cacheados. E usando um perfume 212 sexy da Carolina Herrera, e Regina estava embriagada com o cheiro e sentiu seu membro dar sinal de vida.

“Oi amor. Cheguei a tempo. Esse buquê é para você. Como você está linda”. Regina disse olhando de cima abaixo a namorada que entrou para colocar as lindas flores no vaso.

“Você também, Gina. Obrigada pelas flores. É melhor irmos. Eu não quero chegar atrasada. Fico feliz ao ver que finalmente iremos sair. Que cheiro delicioso meu lobinho lindo. Não sei se vou resistir por muito tempo”. Emma deu uma fungada no pescoço e depois pequenas mordidas. Regina fechou os olhos e deu mais espaço para sua parceira brincar.

“Então não resista meu amor. Eu sou toda sua, mas vamos fazer isso no conforto do carro”. Regina puxou a loira para o carro.

“Vamos para um lugar vazio, sem muito movimento. Eu estou com um desejo louco de te marcar toda. Você está tão gostosa. Eu não vou resistir. Deixa eu sentar em você, sentir todo o seu corpo”. Emma deu um pequeno suspiro antes de puxar Regina para um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Regina abriu a porta do passageiro ainda aos beijos e fez sinal para a Emma sentar. A loira fez que não é a morena a olhou confusa.

“Você senta primeiro. Eu vou sentar no seu colo. Eu fui uma boa garota e esperei 15 dias para te beijar e ter um encontro com você. Mereço uma recompensa”. Emma sussurra no ouvido de Regina que solta um suspiro que nem sabia estar guardando.

“Desculpa Emma, mas não merece não. Você foi muito má quando te liguei e graças a sua provocação tive que tomar um banho muito frio e me aliviar sozinha no banheiro do seu pai”. Regina apontou para baixo.

“O que você fez com o Mr. Big? Por que eu não posso vê-lo? Você fez algo para eu não poder olhar para ele ou até mesmo tocar?” Emma começou a encarar para a virilha de Regina que estava cada vez mais excitada.

“Eu fui a fazer um feitiço ainda no escritório. Toda vez que eu lembrava da nossa conversa ou da sua voz provocante ele se animava. Tanto quanto está agora, mas por vingança, você não poderá vê-lo em sua noite de glória”. Regina explicou entredentes.

“Isso não é justo. Eu tive motivos para estar chateada lobinho lindo. Tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui. Eu vou sentar normalmente até encontrarmos um lugar. Mas não vou desistir facilmente”. Emma sentou no passageiro e quando o lobinho sentou no seu lado, ela deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego em sua morena.

“Amor você está no cio? Tudo bem se estiver. Eu não estou negando nada para você. Vamos dar uma volta por aí”. Regina estava adorando ser atacada pela sua mulher. O cheiro da excitação da Emma estava deixando a morena mais perto de gozar.

Durante o caminho, Emma começou a acariciar Mr. Big por toda sua extensão e pôde comprovar que era grande e grosso ficando ainda mais excitada. Regina estava tentando se controlar, e manter os olhos na estrada. Emma sabia que sua parceira não ia aguentar mais. Mr. Big estava rígido como uma pedra e mesmo não podendo vê-lo, ela podia senti-lo.

“Meu Deus! Minha mulher quer me matar! Vamos parar nesse drive in. Eu não consigo mais raciocinar. Você está pingando e o cheiro mexe mais que afrodisíaco”. Regina estava a ponto de estourar a calça quando entraram no drive in.

“Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja dentro do carro e no drive in, mas posso te ajudar a aliviar sua tensão. Abra a calça e tire sua cueca. Eu pedi ajuda a Zelena e ela me ensinou como fazer para te masturbar e fazer sexo oral. Aproveite minha rainha”. Emma sussurrou novamente e viu Regina dar ronronar antes de fazer o que foi pedido.

Regina fez um feitiço de som, para que ninguém as escutasse e abaixou os bancos do carro. Emma estava hipnotizada pelo corpo escultural de sua namorada que tirou a roupa toda.

“Uau. Você é linda. Uma deusa. Tudo em você é perfeito. Não vou poder colocá-lo todo o material boca, mas vou fazer o meu melhor”. Emma confessou entredentes e começou a beijar o corpo todo da parceira até alcançar Mr. Big que estava soltando uma gota do pré gozo.

“Emma estou quase... Por favor, eu preciso de você”. Regina estava tentando se segurar, mas seu prazer estava maior que sua razão. Quando Emma começou a chupa-lo, a cabeça da morena foi para trás.

“Goza para mim, Gina. Eu quero te provar”.

“Eu vou... Eu... vou”. Regina estava sentindo que não dava mais para segurar.

Emma continuou a chupar, a lamber e a masturbar a sua namorada que não aguentou e gozou forte na boca de Emma.

Regina estava vendo estrelas. Ela nunca pensou que o primeiro encontro íntimo com sua menina ia conseguir fazer um trabalho tão bom para ela e Mr. Big.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando Regina agradeceu Emma trocando um beijo apaixonado e podendo sentir o seu gosto na boca de sua mulher. “Obrigada amor. Eu achei o mapa da mina. Quantas mulheres sentem nojo de fazer sexo oral em seus parceiros e nunca chegam a fazer. Algumas até masturbam, e olhe lá. Que boca deliciosa é essa. Meu Deus! Acho melhor limpar você também antes que Mr. Big volte a ficar ereto. Mas primeiro quero brincar com os seus peitos e marca-los”. Regina começou a beijar todo o corpo de Emma dando atenção aos peitos medianos e rosados ouvindo os gemidos que sua loira dava.

Regina estava embriagada com o cheiro de Emma. E depois de um tempo desceu até a buceta de sua mulher. E começou a lamber o clitóris que estava duro como pedra.

“Isso. Me chupa mais. Estou quase lá”. Emma estava gemendo alto e sabia que estava quase gozando. E decidiu brincar com o membro do lobinho que estava a chamando.

“Vem amor. Eu estou quase também. Vamos juntas”. E assim foi. Elas vieram juntas. Emma encostou a cabeça em Regina e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até se recuperar por um tempo.

“Acho melhor você fazer o feitiço de limpeza antes que a gente passe a noite toda assim. Não é que eu não queira, mas acho que devemos jantar. Estou com fome de comida. Esse sem dúvida foi o melhor primeiro encontro de todos. Valeu a pena esperar”. A barriga de Emma roncou e Regina deu uma risadinha.

Elas se beijaram novamente. E Regina fez o feitiço da limpeza deixando o banco e elas sem vestígio algum do prazer que tiveram minutos atrás.

Elas saíram do carro e foram a uma lanchonete no drive in e depois de fazerem seus pedidos, pegaram a manta e comeram vendo o filme Alguém como você. Uma comédia romântica que fizeram ambas darem muitas risadas. E assim elas ficaram por um bom tempo dando comida uma para outra, trocando juras de amor até Regina comprar um urso Panda enorme no final do filme, e dizer que esse urso era o primeiro filho delas.

Enquanto Emma e Regina iam para soulmate’s, o novo nome da boate do lobo, Ruby estava perdida em pensamentos. Sua relação com a Zelena estava cada vez melhor. Pela primeira vez, depois de mais de 60 anos, o lobo estava se abrindo com alguém que não fosse do clã.

‘Zelena é tão linda. E tem uma risada tão cativante, encantadora. E os olhares que ela me lança. Tudo nela me enfeitiça. Ela diz para eu rir mais, ser mais solta, mas ser alguém extrovertida não é tão fácil assim para o lobinho, segundo em comando, no clã dos Mills’.

‘Sei que não deveria nem olhar para ela, afinal Hades a ama. Eu pude ver isso naquele dia em que Regina salvou a Zel e o senhor Northman. Mas quem é que resiste a tanta beleza, charme, encanto. Pelo menos ela não é noiva como era o caso da Emma. E o Hades é um cara legal’. Ruby não pode deixar de dar um rosnado chateado.

‘Todos dizem para eu manter esperança, que um dia as coisas irão mudar, mas mesmo sabendo que ela não o ama, e diz que não é exclusivista, não acho justo com ele. Mesmo sendo primo do senhor Northman, Hades não é tão babaca, ou egoísta, ou até mesmo narcisista. O senhor Eric só pensa em si e não vale nada tanto quanto Ariel’.

‘É melhor eu dormir, amanhã é outro dia. Sei que terei muito trabalho aqui no clã. Além de uma reunião chatíssima, vou ter que trabalhar na loja. Boa noite Zelena Swan Northman. Tenha uma ótima noite e sonhe comigo’. Ruby apagou o abajur ao deitar na cama e logo estava nos braços de Orfeu.

No outro lado da cidade, na Mansão dos Northman, Kristin estava em seu quarto e tendo outro sonho acordada com sua mulher, Ingrid Mills. Ela ouve barulho do celular, e fica assustada. Será que Emma a estava chamando para algo? Intrigada ela foi ver o que era.

“Alô? Quem está falando? Filha é você?” Kristin acabou falando sem realmente ver o que era.

“Alô meu amor. Sou eu, Ingrid. Eu não sou sua filha, apenas a outra mãe, ou a papa tanto de Emma quanto o nosso novo herdeiro. A nossa filha biológica mais velha saiu e você está preocupada? Ela voltou com a tal da Ariel?” Ingrid estava curiosa, não sabia que o primeiro encontro de Emma e Regina era hoje a noite.

“Credo amor! Vira essa boca para lá. Nossa filha merece coisa melhor. Aquele peixe podre. Eca! Nossa sobrinha é bem melhor. Hoje foi o primeiro encontro entre Regina e Emma. E pensei que talvez já tivesse terminado, mas nossa filha está no cio, e acho que isso vai demorar um pouco para terminar”. Kristin deu risada e Ingrid a acompanhou.

“Pelo jeito ela puxou as mães. Eu lembro e muito bem dos nossos encontros e como eles terminam. Você montando em mim como uma verdadeira amazona e eu me acabando em você! Não é a toa que nosso encontro no shopping teve consequências e não vejo a hora de te ver novamente. Eu sei como você fica cheia de fogo e desejo quando fica grávida. Uma delícia, um tesão que adoro satisfazer todo e qualquer desejo”. Ingrid praticamente sussurrou e Kristin não resistiu e acabou gemendo.

“Ai meu Deus! Não geme assim não. O Lobo Júnior não resiste! Vamos marcar de nos encontrar durante a semana. Eu preciso te ver e matar as saudades que estou de você e do nosso novo filho”.

“Ai Ingrid! Não fala do Lobo Júnior! Estou com um tesão enorme agora. Antes de você me ligar estava aqui pensando em você e no nosso amor. Que vontade louca de fugir daqui e ir onde você está, mas não posso. Nossa filha vai voltar e eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu. Se eu bem conheço o fogo dos Mills logo seremos avós!”. Kristin gemeu novamente e Ingrid não pode deixar de ronronar feliz.

“Tudo bem meu dragão lindo. Mas vamos nos ver durante a semana. Veja o dia que o Eric fica mais tarde no serviço e vamos nos amar. Preciso te ver. Agora vou ter que desligar. Lobo Júnior precisa de um descanso. Um beijo na boca com todo o meu amor e desejo”. Ingrid precisava parar essa conversa antes que tomasse uma atitude drástica e fosse atrás de sua mulher, o que não podia acontecer agora mesmo.

Então ambas desligaram e ficaram pensando em tudo o que elas passaram juntas desde que se conheceram e elas não puderam dormir com um sorriso mais satisfeito.


	12. O primeiro encontro - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um lembrete: Emma está no cio. Então vai estar provocando a Regina o tempo todo... hehehehe. Acho que quando puder vou usar um desses perfumes, quem sabe dá certo.

Capítulo 12: O primeiro encontro – Parte 2.

Emma e Regina chegaram no Soulmates, e a boate estava lotada. Elas entraram de mãos dadas e ficaram procurando para ver se achava Gaby ou Xena por aí.

“Emma? Regina? O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui? Não era para vocês estarem no encontro? Deu alguma coisa errada?” Gaby perguntou ao esbarrar nas meninas.

“Xena deixou um recado e eu pensei ser urgente. Amor você pode ficar por aqui um segundo? Já volto”. Regina deu um beijo em Emma e depois piscou para a loira antes de sair.

“Acho que a Regina está me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que é ainda, mas vou descobrir. Eu devo estar cheirando a sexo e ela me deixa em um bar lotado? O que se algum lobo vem dar em cima de mim?” Emma estava chateada com essa fuga repentina da amada.

“Ninguém vai dar em cima de você sabendo que é a companheira de uma das donas dessa boate e um dos lobos mais poderosos da cidade. Acredite em mim, não terá alguém tão burro ou suicida desse jeito. E outra, estou lhe fazendo companhia. Xena realmente mandou mensagem e pelo visto é algo importante. Vocês chegaram a fazer amor? A sua cara me diz que não, mas as coisas estavam indo bem”. Gaby deu uma pequena risada da cara de tédio da amiga.

“Eu estou no cio Gaby. A gente se masturbou no drive in. E eu fiz um boquete no meu lobinho. Zelena me ensinou como dar prazer a minha mulher. Depois comemos vendo um filme por lá. Foi tão romântico e divertido! Mas ela falou que tinha que vir aqui. E cá estamos. Só que quero aproveitar ainda mais essa noite”. Emma confessou frustrada e bufou.

De repente, Regina apareceu no palco e Emma colou os olhos nela.

“Boa noite a todos. Como sabem, sou Regina Mills, uma das donas desse lugar. Eu estou no primeiro encontro com minha companheira e quero fazer uma pequena homenagem a ela. Emma Swan Mills eu te amo. Isso é para você”.

Regina começou a cantar Nothing is gonna change my love for you em sua voz mais rouca. E a cada palavra olhava com adoração para Emma quem estava adorando ver esse lado romântico de seu lobinho lindo. Naquele momento só existia as duas. Era como se o mundo tinha parado no tempo.

Quando Regina terminou de cantar, o público foi à loucura. E pediu bis, mas a morena desconversou e foi até Emma. E mais uma vez o tempo parou. Parecia que elas não se viam a meses. Elas trocaram um beijo apaixonado antes de Emma a abraçar com todo carinho.

“Obrigada Gina por essa noite. Eu sei que não terminou ainda, mas sei que irei lembrar isso por toda a nossa vida. Que tal sairmos daqui e irmos para qualquer outro lugar, só nós duas. Eu não quero voltar para casa agora mesmo”. Emma abraçou sua namorada novamente e mais uma vez marcou o pescoço da morena.

Regina ronronou alto. Ela estava adorando ser marcada pela loira. Seu lado lobo queria uivar de alegria. Ela sabia que no fim da noite ia acabar uivando por um bom tempo antes de conseguir dormir. O cheiro de excitação de sua mulher a estava deixando embriagada a noite inteira, mas estava valendo a pena. “Oh! A minha mulher está me marcando é? Hum! Que delícia amor. Por nada Ems. Você merece isso e muito mais. Se você continuar me provocando dessa maneira vou te levar até o meu escritório e acabar a nossa noite na melhor forma possível. E você sabe o que eu quero dizer”.

“Então me leve para o seu escritório. Acho que a mesa ou até mesmo o sofá é melhor que o carro. Então Regina Mills me leve até o seu canto particular e faça amor comigo até cansarmos. Eu quero me entregar de corpo e alma para você. E por que não na nossa primeira noite”. Emma sussurrou e depois gemeu no ouvido do lobo que não se segurou mais e levou sua loira para o escritório.

Regina fez um gesto para Xena que estava indo ao escritório com Emma. A morena não queria agir como alguém insensível e mostrou ser uma perfeita dama. Emma adorou o escritório pequeno, porém elegante e bem mobiliado. Tinha um toque de requinte, bom gosto e isso fez lembrar do estilo de Eric tanto no escritório da mansão, quanto da Empresa.

“Uau. Você realmente lembra o meu pai. Não só na vaidade, orgulho, mas em seu bom gosto. Será que estou namorando uma rainha?” Emma comentou feliz e começou a andar pelo escritório até ver algumas fotos dela pela mesa. A loira ficou toda emocionada. Ela nunca pensou que veria tantas fotos dela no escritório do lobo.

“O que posso fazer? Meu gosto é refinado. Não é qualquer coisa que chama a minha atenção. Posso muito bem ser uma rainha mesmo, mas... O que foi amor? O que te deixou emocionada? Você achou mesmo que eu não teria fotos do meu grande amor? Da pessoa que eu nasci para amar? Isso é muito pouco Ems. Eu sou capaz de fazer tudo e qualquer coisa por você. Eu sei que nossa primeira vez deveria ser no conforto da sua cama, mas, eu não vou resistir muito mais tempo. Você é minha kryptonita. O seu cheiro hoje está muito estimulante. Mr. Big está tão animado e está precisando de lançamento pela 3ª vez hoje”. Regina piscou e beijou sua namorada por alguns minutos até a loira soltar um gemido.

“Oh eu sou muito má como namorada se não der atenção a ele. Por que você não senta no sofá? Assim você fica mais confortável”. Emma empurrou a namorada levemente para o sofá. E começou a beijar Regina por toda parte ainda em pé, até que decidiu sentar no lobinho e pôde sentir a dureza de Mr. Big a saudando.

“Isso amor. Senta no meu colo. Veja com os seus próprios olhos como você me deixa. Eu estou embaixo do seu feitiço e pretendo nunca sair dele. Isso me fez lembrar de Buffy, a caça vampiros. Na cena que Tara canta justamente essa música: Under your Spell. Foi uma das cenas mais bonitas naquele episódio. Dá para ver o quanto Willow e Tara eram apaixonadas. E a forma como parou deixou um gosto de quero mais. A gente sabe muito bem onde a boca da ruivinha mais nerd do mundo foi parar. O olhar de adoração da Tara disse tudo... Hahaha”. Regina adorava filmes e séries. E se considerava uma nerd. Ela sabia que Emma também era, e isso a deixava feliz pois sabia que seus filhos seriam tão nerds quanto elas.

“Ah é? Hum interessante senhorita Mills. Será que é o mesmo lugar que a minha boca foi mais cedo? Posso não ter muita experiência, mas sou uma boa aluna. Vamos ver se consigo trazer em seu rosto esse mesmo olhar de satisfação”. Emma parou de falar e começou a explorar o corpo da morena. Não teve um lugar que não tinha dado beijos. Regina estava gemendo alto e pediu para que continuasse.

Emma parou de repente, mudando de ideia. Ela continuou sentada no colo de Regina e começou a rebolar freneticamente para frente e para trás sentindo toda a extensão de Mr. Big. Regina não resistiu e fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento e sem perceber começou a ronronar feliz. Depois de um bom tempo nisso, a loira mudou um pouco a posição e pegou no membro de Regina e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem.

“Amor... Estou... Quase gozando...”. Regina falou entredentes.

“Eu fico feliz em saber que sou boa em lhe dar prazer mesmo com roupa, mas se continuarmos não terá como voltar atrás”. Emma parou de repente.

“Não mesmo. Você está mudando de ideia? Você já é minha Emma. Não esqueça disso”. Regina rosnou brava e começou a tirar a roupa das duas. A morena desfez o feitiço e a loira ficou de boca aberta.

Emma admirou o corpo de Regina de cima abaixo. Ela estava encantada com tamanha beleza.

“O que foi amor? Por que você parou de mexer no Mr. Big? Eu estava quase lá. Estava adorando que você sentou nele, mesmo por cima da roupa. Agora que estamos nuas podemos voltar a brincadeira. Eu quero te sentir também”. Regina pegou a mão da Emma deixou em seu próprio corpo.

“O meu lobinho quer brincar. Que corpo maravilhoso minha parceira tem”. Emma explorou novamente o corpo de Regina. Começou pelo pescoço e depois foi nos seios onde ficou por um tempo. Massageando um, depois o outro. Ouvir os gemidos do lobinho estava mexendo com a loira que não resistiu e continuou explorando e tocou todo o corpo da morena.

Depois de algum tempo, Emma decidiu sentar na namorada que estava gemendo, ronronando e uivando de tanto prazer. O cheiro da excitação de Emma estava bem forte. A loira queria sentir sua namorada dentro de si e começou a dar sinais.

Regina lembrou das aulas que teve com Xena e deu a mesma atenção que Emma tinha dado a ela até alguns instantes atrás e quando ela viu o quanto a buceta da loira estava encharcada, a morena praticamente salivou. “Uau, você está mais que pronta. Como você é linda. E não perde nada para Afrodite. Vai ser gostosa assim lá em casa! Delícia de mulher! Adeus virgindade! Prometo ir devagar para você se acostumar com Mr. Big. Você sentirá dor, mas depois o prazer será bem maior”. Regina pegou Mr. Big e encaixou na entrada de Emma e foi bem devagarinho rompendo as barreiras.

Emma gemeu de dor. Além da Regina ser bem dotada, era a primeira vez que um intruso estava em seu corpo e tinha que se acostumar com isso.

Regina ouviu o gemido de dor e parou para sua amada se acostumar. Ela sabia que tinha de ser gentil com sua mulher, mesmo que tenha sido a melhor sensação do mundo estar sendo esmagado e engolido pelas paredes vaginais. “Pronto amor. Estou parada. Me sinta em toda minha glória. Que buceta gostosa! Quente, úmida, apertada e é toda minha!”. Ela estava se segurando para não estocar com força, já que as duas tinham que sentir prazer e guardar aquele momento para sempre.

Aos poucos Emma foi se acostumando e o prazer foi a dominando por completo. Ela achou muito fofo a pose convencida da namorada que parecia estar em transe. Era como se nada mais importava, só elas e aquele momento tão especial e íntimo.

Quando suas pernas viraram gelatinas, o lobo deitou as duas de lado sem sair dentro de sua mulher e gradativamente foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas até sentir que ambas estavam no limite. Regina sabia que estava sem camisinha e não deveria gozar dentro da loira, então usou toda sua força de vontade e deixou Emma gozar primeiro e enche-la com seus sucos.

Quando a loira voltou para a terra dos vivos, percebeu que Regina tinha saído de dentro dela e estava se tocando. “Deixa eu cuidar disso. Meu lobinho precisa gozar. Pode vir amor. Eu vou provar toda gota”.

Não demorou muito tempo para Regina começar a se contorcer e liberar suas sementes na boca de Emma. “Que boca deliciosa. Você é tão gostosa! Sou tão sortuda por ter uma companheira como você! Mr. Big está muito orgulhoso do belo trabalho que fez. E não posso estar mais ansiosa para a próxima vez”.

“Como você é convencida e segura de si. Obrigada por ter tirado antes. Então eu fui razoável? Zelena vai ficar feliz em saber que segui a risca o que ela me ensinou. Até o rebolado consegui fazer”. Regina deu um gemido novamente antes de atrair a amada para outro beijo e assim ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo até terem que se vestir e voltar para a casa da Emma.

Regina tinha percebido o desconforto da amada para andar e sentar e fez um feitiço para amenizar a dor. “Desculpa te causar dor. Mesmo que depois tenha te dado prazer. E você é a melhor amante que eu poderia ter. Muitas mulheres não dão um terço do prazer que você me deu aos parceiros durante a vida, imagina na primeira vez. Isso é melhor que um bilhete premiado. Eu vou agradecer minha cunhada quando vê-la. Ruby vai amar se entregar a Zelena. Que pena que está tarde. Mr. Big mandou um beijo para a mãe loira. Não vejo a hora de repetir a nossa noite mágica”. Emma saiu do carro e viu sua morena fazer biquinho.

“O que foi lobinho lindo? Por que o biquinho? Minha namorada charmosa quer um beijo de boa noite é? Ela não se cansou dos meus beijos ainda? Dê um beijo no Mr. Big por mim”. Emma voltou e deu um beijo casto, mas sua namorada a puxou mais perto e acabaram trocando um beijo super apaixonado e cheio de vontade.

“Ah mulher! Você ainda vai me matar, mas esse é o melhor jeito de morrer! Já estou com saudades. Sonhe comigo, minha musa inspiradora!”. Regina gritou e Emma piscou maliciosamente.

Emma entrou e foi direto para o seu quarto. Ela estava tão distraída que não viu Hades e Eric conversando.

“Pelo visto a noite foi boa. Acho que o lobinho terminou de reinvindicar a sua filha como dele. Dá para ver as chupadas daqui. Fora o jeito de andar estranho. Isso me fez lembrar a Zelena”. Hades disse chateado e deu um suspiro triste.

“Apesar da Zelena não ser apaixonada por você, ela te respeita. Kristin nunca me respeitou, e pode apostar, isso é bem pior. Zelena te admira, já a minha mulher não sente nada por mim além de pena e nojo. Pelo menos alguém nessa família ama e é amada em retorno. Não tem coisa mais gratificante e maravilhoso que isso”. Eric confessou e bebeu mais um gole de seu uísque.

“Eu sinto muito primo. Você não merece passar por isso! Mas sei que a mulher certa vai aparecer. Ninguém merece viver a vida sofrendo por outro alguém que não lhe dá o devido valor. Todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance a termos nossos finais felizes”. Hades foi muito sincero nessa hora. Ele realmente desejava que o Eric encontrasse outra mulher tão gostosa quanto a Kristin mas que o amasse como homem, parceiro e tivesse um respeito tão grande por ele quanto a Regina tinha pela Emma.

“Assim seja. Eu perdi a fé no amor, mas desde que Regina entrou em nossas vidas, torço para que uma sósia da Kristin apareça e se apaixone perdidamente por mim”. Eric confessou seu desejo profundo.

“Quem sabe? Tudo pode acontecer!”. Hades retrucou torcendo para que o desejo do primo se realizasse.


	13. Comentando sobre a noite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena está apaixonada? Hum... Interessante. Essa amizade de Zelena e Emma é tão fofo!

Capítulo 13: Comentando sobre a noite.

Emma chegou em seu quarto e viu Zelena deitada na cama. Ela tentou não fazer barulho, mas a ruiva estava acordada.

“Ora quem eu vejo chegando tarde. A noite pelo visto foi boa hein. Essa chupada que eu vejo em seu pescoço é das boas. Você usou aquilo que te ensinei? Você caiu de boca no croquete do lobinho? E deixou ele pronto para você? Toda vez que faço isso o Hades só falta me pedir em casamento. Ele adora isso e soube por Lafayette que os homens simplesmente entram em delírio quando outra pessoa faz isso neles, e que, infelizmente não é todo mundo que faz. Muitas mulheres acham isso nojento. O engraçado é que elas gostam quando os homens fazem sexo oral nelas. O que acho injusto. Por que não fazer em seu parceiro aquilo que você gosta quando eles fazem em você? Claro que nem toda mulher gosta, mas, o sexo em si se torna muito melhor com as preliminares. E não é só beijo na boca, não. Isso é apenas o início. Você tem que ser uma dama na rua, mas selvagem na cama e satisfazer todos os desejos do seu lobinho lindo”. Zelena riu quando a irmã sentou um pouco desconfortável na cama.

“Eu fiz tudo o que você me ensinou. Meu lobinho gemeu e gozou gostoso na minha mão e boca. Mas foi um perfeito cavaleiro e não fez dentro de mim. Regina acha que eu não percebi, mas, sim, eu senti quando ela tirou o Mr. Big dentro de mim. Essa noite foi perfeita. E não vejo a hora de repetir a dose. A cada dia que passa me apaixono mais por ela. Minha mulher foi tão perfeita essa noite! Romântica! Carinhosa! E me fez sentir a mulher mais amada do mundo. E nem acredito que quase fizemos amor pela primeira no carro dela em um drive in! Mas fizemos no escritório dela na boate. Ela tem fotos minha em todo lugar! Aposto que Ariel não tinha nenhuma”. Emma estava se sentindo nas nuvens.

“Uau Ems! Vocês quase transaram no carro? E em um drive in? E se alguém virasse para trás e visse vocês transando? Aposto que sairia em todos os jornais amanhã e eu teria que ter uma reunião para lá de chata com os dragões que ainda não aceitaram o fato de você estar namorando um lobo alfa e não um dragão. Ainda bem que isso é uma minoria. Eu não estou com paciência para isso agora. Sim, eu sou sua guardiã, mas eu espero que seu lobinho mostre para todo mundo o quanto nasceu para satisfazer todo e qualquer desejo que você venha a ter. O que a Regina fez foi uma prova de amor. Você sabe né? Não gozar dentro até saber que você está preparada para ter filhos já que isso é uma consequência provável. Eu já vi os exames e o Mr. Big é bem fértil e pode me dar vários sobrinhos e sobrinhas. Não é todo mundo que faz isso. Conheço várias pessoas que teria se acabado dentro de você e nem pensaria nas consequências ou até mesmo se você queria isso ou não. Se e quando vocês tiverem herdeiros, eu aposto que será como você. Meio dragão e meio lobo. O que você acha?” Zelena sabia que sua irmã se achava muito nova para estar dando herdeiros, mas, isso uma hora iria acontecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde e ela tinha que expor isso.

“Essa noite nós duas parecíamos embriagadas. Acho que é essa coisa de lobo, de cheiro. Nós estávamos agindo como se fôssemos duas adolescentes inconsequentes. A nossa parte lobo falou mais alto. Eu estava no cio e meu lobinho me serviu muito bem. Acho que meu cheiro mexeu não somente com o corpo, mas com o cérebro. Eu não sei se Regina vai conseguir dormir essa noite. É capaz dela ficar trabalhando com a Xena e Gaby. Você acredita que ela cantou uma música para mim na boate delas? Com tudo mundo olhando? Se isso for um sonho não me acorde! Isso vai ficar comigo para todo o sempre!”. Emma não percebeu, mas acabou ronronando. E Zelena não pode deixar de achar aquilo encantador. Será que ela irá começar a ronronar também quando eu ficar mais perto da Ruby? Afinal ela é meia irmã da Ems. E consequentemente estaria mais ao redor. Zelena não conseguia tirar a morena de olhos azuis da cabeça e já andou chamando o nome da outra mulher enquanto transava com o Hades. E não foi uma ou duas vezes. Ele tinha sido um cavaleiro, mas, ela sabia que isso era muito chato e estragava todo o clima.

Emma viu o olhar distante de Zelena, e resolveu atacar de cupido essa vez. “O que foi Zelena? Por que o olhar distante? Eu falei algo que não devia? Se foi isso o caso me desculpa. Ou alguém está conseguindo entrar em seu lindo coração? Acho que já sei quem é. É a Ruby certo? Eu percebi que ela também está gostando de você, mas não acho que ela vá tomar uma atitude. Ainda mais que ela já sentiu o cheiro de Hades em você. Se você quiser ter algo com ela só se você tomar alguma atitude. Mas, primeiro terá que mostrar que sente algo a mais que só desejo por ela. E não se esqueça que ela é minha irmã também. Então não vou deixar ninguém brincar com os sentimentos delas. E isso inclui você”. Emma dobrou os braços e fez pose séria.

“Eu estou realmente gostando dela. De verdade. E isso está me assustando de tal maneira. Eu brinquei com várias pessoas. Mas cansei de brincar. Quero algo sério com ela, mas não tendo ideia do que seria isso. Eu não consigo tirá-la da minha mente. Eu só penso nela. O Hades já percebeu e pediu para que eu resolvesse isso. E quanto mais eu converso com ela, mais eu me apaixono. Eu me perco em seu olhar. Aqueles olhos azuis ainda serão minha ruína. Eu já senti atração por outras mulheres, mas isso é muito mais forte. Ela é tudo o que sonhei e muito mais. Eu não sei o que fazer Emms. Mas é melhor deixar para outro dia. Amanhã terminamos essa conversa. Você está cansada e com dor. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Até amanhã Emma”. Zelena resolveu deixar essa conversa para amanhã. Ela pode ver o quanto a irmã mais nova estava cansada.

“Ei. Tudo bem. Não estou tão cansada assim. Eu posso ser seu porto seguro. Estou aqui por você sempre Zel. Fico feliz que você já amadureceu um pouco. E não quer usar a Ruby. Ela já foi tão ferida. Eu posso sentir isso. Talvez tenha sido a forma como ela foi gerada, e por ter perdido a mãe verdadeira no parto. Isso não é nada fácil e deve ser horrível para a auto estima de qualquer pessoa. Nós temos que mostrar a ela que pode confiar na gente. Que a amamos de verdade. Claro que de maneiras diferentes, mas a amamos. Ruby tem que se sentir segura e amada. E se ela tiver a metade do fogo do meu lobinho, bem... você estará feita. A mãe Kris anda suspirando a toa, então minha mãe Ingrid deve ser um furacão na cama. Regina apesar da inexperiência também é. Se for algo da família Mills você ficará satisfeita eternamente. Acho que encontramos o pote da mina”. Emma deu uma risada safada e satisfeita consigo mesma.

“É você tem razão. A mãe Kris parece outra mulher. Mas até eu ter algo com a Ruby vai demorar um tempo. Vou ter que ganhar totalmente a confiança dela para depois transar com ela. Mas sei que irá valer a pena. Os tímidos são os melhores e os que mais satisfazem na cama”. Zelena suspirou apaixonada e Emma não pode deixar de dar um sorriso.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que o celular da Emma começou a tocar. Era Regina. Emma atendeu no terceiro toque.  
“Oi amor. Já está com saudades de mim?” Emma provocou a namorada que deu uma rosnada brava.

“É claro que já estou com saudades de você Em. Eu acabei de sair da boate e vou para a casa dos meus pais. Estou muito agitada e sei que não vou conseguir dormir”. Regina confessou séria.

“Isso é coisa de lobo alfa? Eu não vou poder fazer uma brincadeira com você sem que você fique brava comigo? O que houve com o meu lobo cavaleiro que não gozou dentro de mim com medo que fosse me engravidar? Depois da noite mágica que nós tivemos era para você estar rindo à toa, e não ficando brava comigo por ter feito uma brincadeira com você”. Emma retrucou e ouviu o ronronar sensual da namorada.

“Emma! Eu sou lobo alfa! Geralmente sou eu quem dou bronca! Eu sei que terei de aprender a dividir as coisas com você e isso inclui liderança. Temos muito o que conversar amor. Ainda estamos nos conhecendo. E filhos está no meio disso. Eu não quero que a sua gravidez seja indesejada. Nós acasalamos pela primeira vez hoje. Isso foi só o começo. Estamos nos conhecendo. Eu não quero usar camisinha com você. A sensação foi tão boa que me senti uma parte sua. E não acho justo você tomar pílula. Teremos que chegar a um consenso. Essa noite foi mágica amor. E espero que todas elas tenham pelo menos um terço do brilho que teve hoje. Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz em saber que apesar de tudo, estamos nos acertando. Você é minha Emma Swan Mills! Eu já te marquei para sempre e você me marcou sem eu ao menos perceber!”. Emma estava ficando excitada de novo e de alguma forma seu lobinho percebeu isso.

“Regina! Por favor! Não me deixa excitada de novo. Eu estou toda dolorida aqui e preciso descansar. A nossa noite foi muito produtiva. Sim, teremos que entrar em algum consenso quanto ao sexo. Não vou querer que você saia dentro de mim toda vez que quiser gozar. Eu não me importo de fazer sexo oral toda vez que formos acasalar, mas que namorada serei eu se não ver o seu lado. Acho que o melhor é eu tomar pílula, mas ainda falaremos mais sobre isso. Eu te marquei? Deve ter sido quando estava em êxtase. Meu lado lobo aflorou? Ou foi meu lado dragão? Eu não lembro disso”. Emma estava praticamente sussurrando e isso deixou Regina excitada também.

“Você marcou o meu pescoço como loba e as minhas costas como dragão. Adivinha? Você fez o que queria fazer me marcando duplamente. Essa história de sexo me deixou excitada. O Mr. Big acordou e está todo ereto aqui. E não posso ir na sua casa agora mesmo. Já é muito tarde e meu sogro pode ver. Tenho que mostrar que apesar de eu ser um lobo alfa, posso muito bem controlar meus desejos, impulsos e agir com a razão. Droga amor, acho que terei de tomar outro banho frio e pensar em desastres, catástrofes para o Mr. Big voltar ao normal”. Regina não pode deixar de gemer e isso mexeu ainda mais com Emma.

“E se eu for aí? Você tem um quarto separado dos seus pais né? Eu lembro de ter ficado nele quando nos encontramos”. Emma provocou, mas Regina respirou fundo e dessa forma, saindo da névoa de desejo e luxuria que se encontrava.

“Sim, eu tenho um quarto, mas é melhor não fazermos isso. Eu não quero que meu sogro pense que agi pelas costas dele. Eu adoraria acasalar contigo no meu antigo quarto, mas vamos deixar para a próxima vez. Eu preciso desligar amor. Amanhã vou acordar cedo e cuidar dos meus compromissos no clã e depois ir na loja da Rubs. O dia vai ser cheio. Nos falamos de manhã. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills! Mesmo quando você se torna um vício altamente perigoso. E mesmo eu querendo mandar tudo para o inferno e aceitar sua oferta em continuarmos acasalando até o dia clarear”. Regina foi cortada com uma garganta seca.

“Boa noite meu lobinho lindo. Até amanhã. Sonhe comigo. Nos falamos amanhã”. Emma desligou antes que fosse tarde demais. Droga. Agora ela teria que tomar banho frio e acalmar o seu corpo que começou a tremer de tanto desejo em continuar fazendo o que elas começaram mais cedo, mesmo sabendo que Regina tinha razão e seria melhor deixar para outro dia.

Zelena estava no quarto e ouviu toda a conversa. Ela achou melhor não provocar a irmã. Pelo menos não nessa vez e saiu do quarto. Enquanto Emma e Regina foram tomar o banho gelado para acalmarem os ânimos, mas sem deixar um sorriso satisfeito consigo mesmo sair dos rostos, e desejando para que esse clima deliciosamente romântico e erótico durasse para todo o sempre.


	14. O dia seguinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estarei acrescentando aos poucos novos personagens. Novos amores? Maybe. Sei que a história ainda está no começo e tenho um longo caminho a percorrer.

Capítulo 14: O dia seguinte.

Emma acordou algumas horas depois se sentindo bem consigo mesma e lembrou da noite maravilhosa que teve ao lado do seu grande amor. E depois da conversa que teve com a Zelena e com seu lobinho lindo.

De repente ela escutou um barulho lhe avisando que tinha recebido uma mensagem. E era da Regina.

“Bom dia amor. Como você está hoje? Espero que não esteja tão dolorida. Passei por aí de madrugada velar o seu sono, mas fiquei com medo que meu sogro entrasse e brigasse contigo. Não se preocupe, eu estava em formato de lobo e entrei pela sua janela. Desculpa pelo meu mal comportamento enquanto estávamos nos falando pelo telefone ontem e você acabou ficando brava comigo. Tinha muito adrenalina em meu sangue, mas hoje de manhã já esvaziei e estou bem melhor. A propósito estou com a Xena, Gaby, Lafayette e Ruby fazendo a nossa corrida pelo clã. Eu já vi sua mãe Ingrid hoje e contei para ela sobre a nossa noite. E aqui no nosso clã não é falado sobre outra coisa. Eles estão tirando sarro de mim. O meu lado lobo está irritado, mas vou relevar. Espero que em breve, eu possa me vingar deles. Pelo menos da Ruby”. Emma leu duas vezes antes de responder por what’s app.

“Oi Gina. Bom dia. Eu sei que você estava brava por algum motivo. Peça para os meus irmãos não pegarem muito pesado com você. Posso estar longe, mas tenho que cuidar do meu lobinho lindo. Diga a Ruby que vou mandar uma foto especial para ela, que a deixará tremendo. E se o Lala continuar também, não vou convidá-lo para uma festa surpresa que estava pensando em fazer durante a semana enquanto meu pai está no serviço. Mas vou pensar melhor ainda antes de fazer. Que bom saber que você passou por aqui depois de nossa conversa hot. Mas pelo jeito você não ficou muito tempo né. Liga para mim amor, eu quero ouvir sua voz”. Emma enviou a mensagem e depois mandou uma foto da Zelena nua, com a seguinte legenda. Essa foto é um suborno para a Ruby parar de tirar sarro de você. Me avisa se continuar.

Regina recebeu a foto e deu risada com a legenda. “Ruby, a sua irmã lhe mandou um suborno. Se prepara para fortes emoções”. Regina mostrou o celular para a cunhada que piscou algumas vezes antes de ficar um camarão vivo.

“Santa Cher! Não mate a sua cunhada Regis! O que a Ems mandou para a Rubs que a deixou assim? Uma foto da Zelena pelada? Só se for! Rubs respira. Os olhos dela estão mais arregalados que do filme do O Máskara com o Jim Carrey! Minha Deusa Dianna Agron! Agora que achei uma outra irmã ela me mata a Rubs?” Lafayette foi até a irmã e viu não somente a mensagem toda da Emma quanto a legenda e fez que não estava nem aí por não ser convidado, mas todos perceberam que ele ficou chateado.

Emma ligou para Regina, e só então Ruby acordou da fantasia em que ela estava e entregou o celular para a cunhada.

“Oi amor. Bom dia. Como está a minha princesa hoje?” Regina sabia que iam tirar sarro, mas não se importou. Sua companheira estava no telefone e ela não podia estar mais feliz.

“Eu estou feliz. Só um pouco dolorida. Mr. Big fez um estrago, mas valeu a pena. Eu sei que você estava ocupada, mas quis ouvir sua voz. Afinal sou uma mulher apaixonada e gosto de falar com o meu lobinho direto”. Emma ronronou e Regina não pode deixar de dar um lindo sorriso.

“Eu sinto muito amor. Isso vai melhorar. É falta de treino. Eu estou ao lado dos seus irmãos e da Xena com a Gaby. Você foi muito má Ems quando mandou aquela foto da Zelena. Você quase matou a sua irmã aqui. E antes que eu me esqueça, por que você tenha essa foto da Zelena em seu celular? Só há uma pessoa que você pode ter fotos nuas em seu celular. E essa pessoa sou eu, sua companheira de alma. Saiba que não gostei disso dona Emma Swan Mills! Eu vou tirar uma minha e mandar para você. E ai de você se eu achar fotos de outras pessoas nuas. Irei ter uma conversa muito séria com a senhora mais tarde. Eu também sou uma mulher apaixonada e adoro ouvir sua voz. Principalmente aquele tipo que só eu posso ouvir”. Regina foi cortada com o Lafayette tentando imitar a Emma.

“Oh Regina. Oh sim! Não pare! Mais fundo! Mais rápido! Estou quase lá. Ah! Eu te amo! Não pare!” Emma engoliu seco e ouviu todos caírem na risada.

“Ei Lala. Mais respeito com a sua irmã! Deixa a nossa vida sexual de fora. Se o meu sogro ouvir essa palhaçada não vai gostar nem um pouco. Que bom que você me ligou amor. A gente pode se ver a noite? Eu sei que tenho de ficar na boate, mas quero poder passar mais tempo com você”. Regina confessou séria e com um olhar apaixonado.

“Meu pai acabou de passar por aqui e convidou você para jantar aqui em casa. Às 19 horas. Resta saber se você virá ou não”. Emma sabia que não deveria provocar sua namorada, mas não resistiu e ouviu um rosnado.

“E por que eu não iria jantar com a minha companheira? É lógico que irei. Ainda mais com meu sogro convidando. Não me provoque amor, ou largo tudo e vou para aí te mostrar como se trata sua companheira alfa”. Regina deu um olhar presunçoso e virou os olhos.

“Oferta interessante, mas vou sair com a Zelena daqui meia hora. Vou desligar. Tenho que tomar café ainda. Não se preocupe, vou levar meu celular. Até mais tarde Gina”. Emma praticamente sussurrou e ouviu um ronronar da namorada.

“Eu deveria ter reforçado a minha marca em você. Primeiro descubro que você tem fotos da Zelena nua em seu celular e depois que você vai sair e não sei para onde com ela. Você vai avisar para o seu lobo onde irá ou terei que usar os meus métodos para descobrir, Emma Swan Mills? Tenho que te lembrar que você não é somente minha namorada, mas minha companheira de vida? Não me faça ir agora mesmo aí”. Regina em formato de lobo bravo não era uma cena bonita de se ver.

“Eu só irei com a Zelena ver algumas anciões do nosso clã de dragões. Elas marcaram uma reunião urgente e vou precisar ir. Eu sei que você não gostou da foto da Zel, mas você não precisa se preocupar com ela. Eu a amo como irmã. Zelena deve ter enviado essa foto para mim por engano. Ou então estava morrendo de tédio e tirou uma foto sem perceber que usou meu celular. Somos irmãs e nos amamos como tal. Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa e ela também. Deixa de ser um lobo ciumento e possessivo pelo menos com minha irmã”. Emma tentou explicar para sua mulher que deu um suspiro fundo.

“Desculpa Regina, mas até eu que não gosto de mulher acho a Zelena um mulherão. Que olhos, seios e coxas! E que curvas minha Santa Cher! Mas Zelena não ama a Emma como mulher, e sim a Rubs. Sinto que em breve teremos sobrinhos ruivos de olhos azuis vindo de Ruby e Zel. Respire fundo antes de você ter um enfarte e deixar a Emma viúva antes do casamento ou de reproduzirem herdeiros como coelhos”. Regina rosnou brava novamente.

“Lafayette Mills! Você não está me ajudando. A Zelena realmente parece estar apaixonada pela Ruby, mas está confusa. Eu falei para ela mostrar para a Rubs que tem interesse em algo além do sexo. Fiquei sabendo que ela chamou o Hades de Ruby, meu amor e não foi uma vez só. Nem fala em herdeiros! Nós transamos pela primeira vez ontem à noite e temos muito o que praticar para começarmos a pensar em termos filhos. Quem sabe daqui alguns anos. Eu quero curtir o meu lobinho e muito antes das crianças. Quero me tornar a melhor amiga do famoso Mr. Big antes de ter de trocar fraldas. A conversa está boa, mas tenho que desligar. Beijos a todos e um especial para você, meu lobinho bravo e lindo”. Emma sabia que tinha de ser uma boa namorada e deu uma ronronada sexy e ouviu sua morena a imitando antes de realmente desligar e descer para tomar seu café rapidamente e poder assim chegar a tempo no clã de dragões.

Enquanto no clã dos Mills, Ruby ficou bem satisfeita em saber que Zelena estava dando sinais que gostava dela e lembrou do filme E agora, meu amor? Quando Isabel Fuentes interpretada por Salma Hayek desistiu de Alex interpretado por Matthew Perry e ele começou a ver sinais em toda parte, mostrando a ele, que o destino queria que os dois ficassem juntos.

'Ah minha Zelena. Eu sinto muito pelo Hades, ele é um cara legal, mas você é minha companheira de vida e é muito bom saber que talvez eu já tenha entrado em seu coração'. Ruby pensou satisfeita e deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Acho melhor a Zelena tomar uma atitude rápida se ela não quiser te perder. A Belle, sua nova funcionária mostra estar bem interessada em você”. Gaby disse séria e todos concordaram com ela, até mesmo Regina que ainda estava pensativa.


	15. Falando sobre Alti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero que gostem dessas mudanças que fiz na fic. Teremos um novo vilão. Um vilão super poderoso, milenar que atende pelo nome de Alti. Eu sou fã número um de loiras, mas confesso que acho essa morena interessante... hahahaha. Quem viu Xena vai poder matar a saudade.   
> Observação: Elvira Swan é a personagem de Elvira, a rainha das trevas. A atriz que a interpretou é ruiva. Zelena puxou a avó... hahahaha.

Capítulo 15: Falando sobre Alti.

Emma, Zelena e Kristin foram ao Conselho, não muito dispostas. Elas sabiam que o dia seria pesado e elas não queriam passar o dia todo discutindo.

“Mãe, a senhora acha que quem vai nos dar mais trabalho? Eu sinto que será a Alti. Ela sempre entra em atrito com a gente. Toda vez que penso nela, lembro da fada negra. A avó da Regina, quem expulsou a senhora do clã dos Mills quando eu nasci”. Emma puxou assunto para que a viagem até o Conselho fosse tão ruim quanto a reunião que elas teriam mais tarde.

“Sim, você tem razão filha. A Alti é bem parecida com a Fiona. A Alti é uma bruxa milenar. É tão antiga quanto Xena e Gabriele. Ela é muito poderosa, mas muito má também. E é tão preocupada com o poder quanto Fiona”. Kristin sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Fiona sempre foi um espinho para ela.

“Por que o calafrio mãe? A senhora acha que vão te encher o saco porque a senhora ficou grávida novamente da Ingrid? Ela é boa em pontaria hein? Uma tarde de sexo hardcore e a senhora já vai por outro ser no mundo. Será que minha nova irmã será tão poderosa quanto Emma? Eu vou poder ser guardiã da nova bebê? Ou ela terá outra guardiã? Espero poder cuidar da segurança e do bem estar dela também”. Zelena não gostava de dividir a guarda de Emma, mas se fosse pela nova irmã, seria diferente e ela não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa e feliz.

“Solan comentou que minha gravidez será um dos temas discutidos nessa reunião. Na verdade, será basicamente sobre o término do noivado de Emma e Ariel, começo de namoro da sua irmã com Regina, a perda de virgindade e possível noivado e ou casamento das duas, e minha gravidez. Sinto que terá mais coisas no meio. Quem sabe estamos profetizando algo que tinha de acontecer. Uma profecia”. Kristin jogou no ar algo que a estava incomodando.

“Profecia? Quem são os personagens principais dessa suposta profecia? A senhora e a Ingrid? E o novo bebê? Ou a Regina e a Ems? Ou toda nossa família?” Zelena ficou bem curiosa sobre isso.

“Eu não sei Zelena. Sinto que é algo grande já que as 5 anciãs mais poderosas estarão presentes. E como Alti é egoísta e só pensa em si, só consigo pensar em algo tipo profecia, mas posso estar errada e não ser nada demais. Faz um século que participo desse conselho. Minha mãe fez parte das anciãs até ser morta por Alti. Há mais de 50 anos”. Kristin confessou com a voz embargada.

“Alti matou nossa avó? Isso foi comprovado? Ou é só boato? Nossa avó tinha poderes especiais?” Emma estava bem interessada no rumo em que estava tomando a conversa.

“Ela ficou afastada do conselho por décadas depois de ter sido pega em flagrante por Lao Ma. Hoje em dia Alti tenta disfarçar seu ódio pela humanidade, mas não acho que ela tenha mudado muito. A essência dela é ruim. Sua avó lembrava muito Rumple. Minha mãe parecia xamã. Entendia e muito bem sobre todo e qualquer assunto. Era uma alma velha”. Kristin respondeu séria.

“Agora eu entendi o ódio mortal que Alti sente por mim. Eu sou parecida com a vó Elvira. Deve ter uma profecia e a Alti pensou que sairia vencendo e essa ganância a cegou. Deve ter acontecido algo que a deixou furiosa e ela matou a vovó. Sinto que é algo grande. E acredito que seja relacionado a nossa família. Provavelmente a Emma por ser o dragão supremo. E agora ela pode vir a engravidar e ter dragões e lobos supremos também e com isso dominar uma nova série de raças. Isso deve estar incomodando e muito o sono de Alti. Que ano ela escolheu para voltar ao grupo. Só a nossa sorte, mas somos altamente poderosas e vamos conseguir sair dessa sem esse ser tentar nos destruir. Obrigada mãe por explicar quem deu um fim em nossa avó. Ela não tem ideia com quem está mexendo. Como é bom ter amizade com as pessoas certas né. Sou futura cunhada da Regina, amiga de Xena e Gaby que são arqui-inimigas e deve saber uma coisa ou outra dessa pessoa maligna. Ah Alti eu não quero estar em sua pele quando nós chegarmos em você. Nós iremos vingar a morte de Elvira Swan nem que seja a úlitma coisa que façamos”. Zelena estava fuzilando de ódio.

Kristin sabia que não deveria ter dito nada sobre a Alti antes da reunião, mas acabou falando. Ela não queria pôr tudo a perder. A feiticeira era inimiga há uns 200 anos da família ou até mais e não seria de um dia para outra que a família Swan iria dar um fim nisso. A loira estava preocupada. Será que o novo bebê Swan Mills que ela estava esperando no ventre vai ser tão poderoso quanto Emma? Zelena estava certa quanto ser parecida com Elvira. Isso a deixou mais preocupada ainda. Será que Alti tentaria matar sua filha ruiva? Com certeza tentaria destruí-la. E assim que terminar essa reunião, Kris iria falar com a Ingrid. Sua mulher é muito sensata e isso seria de extrema importância nesse caso.

“Mãe, o que a senhora está pensando em fazer agora? Como a senhora acha que devemos agir? Eu estou dividida e confesso que não estou nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Eu sou guardiã da Emma e espero ser o da minha irmã ou irmão também. Mas algo me diz que Alti irá fazer de tudo para não somente me tirar de guardiã da Ems, mas dar um fim com a minha vida. Nós temos reforços tão bons quanto essa bruxa, porém não posso mentir e dizer que estou bem sabendo disso. Minha vontade é de estrangular e acabar com essa vida medíocre da Alti, mas sei que não devo. O que a senhora faria em meu lugar”. Zelena olhou preocupada para Kristin que também não estava bem.  
“Eu irei falar com a Ingrid assim que essa reunião acabar. Ela é a mais sensata apesar de tudo. Sim, a Alti vai tentar de todas as formas destruir você e a nossa família. Lao Ma a proibiu de entrar em contato com a nossa família nesse tempo em que Alti esteve afastada e confie em mim, ela deve estar uma fera fora da jaula. Todo cuidado é pouco com ela, Zel. Não podemos mexer com essa bruxa sem estarmos seguras de todo o nosso potencial, arsenal. Não é a toa que tem aquele ditado do não mexer com a fera com a vara curta. Antes de qualquer coisa temos que nos preparar e sermos cautelosas, nos proteger o melhor que pudermos. Não quero pôr tudo a perder. Estou grávida novamente e não posso pôr em risco a vida do irmão de vocês. Temos que agir com cautela e descrição”.

“Sábia escolha mãe. A Zel corre perigo. Eu consigo sentir isso. E não quero que meu irmão passe por isso também. Fale com a mãe Ingrid e veja o que devemos fazer. Ou o que ela faria em nossa pele. Eu ia contar para a Regina agora, antes de entrar, mas é melhor deixar para depois. Eu sei que ela vai ficar furiosa e querer resolver isso tudo sozinha, já que é a lobo alfa e está acostumada a resolver os problemas pendentes. Acho que eu devo ser a palavra chave dessa profecia mãe. Espero também que a senhora não tenha vontade de vomitar ou mostrar qualquer sintoma de sua nova gravidez. Isso pode despertar o interesse dessa bruxa. Zelena você consegue ficar apenas observando os passos de Alti? Eu sei que você é muito inteligente e uma dragão superpoderosa, mas o momento agora é de reflexão, estudo”. Emma parou no ar e olhou sério para sua irmã ruiva.

“Por favor Zelena. Ouça sua irmã. Emma tem razão. Não vamos pôr tudo a perder. Eu vou tentar o máximo segurar os sintomas da gravidez. Precisamos de você, Zel. Esse momento é crucial em nossas vidas”.

“Pode deixar mãe, e Emma. Irei ser a pessoa mais cautelosa e observadora que eu puder. Agora acho melhor entrarmos. Se ficarmos mais tempo dentro desse carro, elas irão desconfiar. Vamos encarar a fera”. Zelena falou séria e todas saíram do carro, sabendo que tinham um longo dia pela frente e descobrir o motivo de tanto ódio de Alti não só por Elvira, mas por toda a família Swan que estava a cada dia que passava aumentando mais e mais.


	16. Conversa Franca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essa é a primeira parte do encontro de Zelena e Ruby.

Capítulo 16 - Conversa Franca.

Zelena estava em seu quarto deitada e pensando em uma certa lobinha de mechas vermelhas. Ruby dominava cada dia mais o coração e pensamentos da ruiva. A mesma sorria boba ao imaginar como seria o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que fariam amor e todo o futuro que lhes aguardavam.

— Como eu queria ser a razão de seus sorrisos e suspiros, minha querida.

A ruiva se levanta e caminha até o dono da vez que lhe era tão familiar e o abraça forte.

— Você sempre vai fazer parte dos meus motivos para sorrir. Me perdoe por não ser da forma como você quer.

— Não se culpe meu amor, eu sempre soube que esse momento chegaria, me prometa que será feliz e isso me basta. Diz Hades ao beijar pela última vez os lábios de sua amada.

— Agora vá até aquela loba e mostre o quanto você a ama e vai fazê-la feliz.

— Sim é o que farei agora mesmo. Diz a ruiva ao sair quase correndo do quarto e nem percebeu que seu pai ouvia toda a breve conversa.

— Não acredito no que acabou de fazer Hades, é assim que diz amar a minha filha? A jogando nos braços de uma loba qualquer? Pergunta Eric em tom de raiva e deboche.

— Eu não digo que a amo, eu amo Zelena de verdade— Diz Hades tentando controlar a raiva que crescia em seu peito.

— Eu a amo tanto que eu a deixei livre para ser feliz com a mulher que ela ama, eu nunca a obrigaria viver uma vida infeliz, presa em um casamento sem amor, ao contrário de você meu caro primo, eu sempre vou ter respeito, carinho e admiração da mulher que eu amo. Hades cuspiu as palavras que estavam engasgadas a muitos anos e saiu da presença do primo, não podia negar o quanto ele era um babaca.

Longe dali na mansão Mills, Lafayeth e Ruby conversavam sobre Zelena, a morena estava cada dia mais apaixonada e seus temores e incertezas só aumentavam.

— Ruby por favor, você é linda, sex e tem um brinquedinho de dar inveja em muito marmanjo, não tem como ela não se apaixonar, pra falar a verdade, ela já esta, posso garantir que desde a primeira vez que vocês se viram.

— Lalah pode parar, Zelena é uma mulher magnífica e eu sou tão insignificante, olha pra mim irmão, o que tenho pra oferecer pra ela?, apenas uma loba insegura e cheia de traumas, ela merece alguém forte e vigoroso ...

— Ei ei ei, pode ir parando senhorita , além de uma ótima foda, você tem amor, carinho, companheirismo e muito mais, eu entendo seus medos e traumas lobinha mas já parou pra se perguntar o por quê de você e ela serem destinadas uma á outra?, não pense que a vida da ruiva é perfeita, já parou pra pensar nisso?

Nesse momento o celular da morena toca e para sua surpresa é uma mensagem da ruiva Swan.

‘’ Passo ai na sexta ao fim da tarde para te buscar, esteja pronta as 18:00 hrs, não aceito não como resposta. Beijos molhados da sua Zelena.’’

— Ain meu Deus, Lalah o que eu respondo?, caramba, me ajuda ...

— Calma veada, a bicha aqui sou eu e só eu posso dar piti, me dá aqui esse celular.

Lafayeth começa a digitar uma mensagem curta e logo em via sem a irmã ler, a morena arregala os olhos, já prevendo as barbaridades que seu irmão mandaria, tenta tomar o aparelho das mão do mesmo e só consegue alguns segundos depois.

‘’ Vai me levar á algum lugar especial minha ruiva gostosa?, meu amiguinho já ficou todo animado’’

— EU VOU TE MATAR LAFAYETH, SUA BICHA DESBOCADA, O QUE ELA VAI PENSAR DE MIM???

Lalah riu muito do desespero da loba, a timidez da irmã era muito fofa mas tinha que acabar e logo, assim ela poderia ser feliz com sua amada, alguns segundos depois o celular da morena anuncia uma nova mensagem recebida e Lafayeth corre para ver e começa a ler em voz alta.

“ Lalah você não toma jeito seu safado rsrsrsrs, diz pra Ruby que a levarei á um lugar muito especial pra mim e que eu vou cuidar dela com tudo que uma rainha do porte dela merece. Ahh , fiquei toda molhada só de pensar no jr todo animado por mim”

— Esta vendo irmãzinha?, ela te ama, até reconhece seu jeito por uma simples mensagem.

— Graças aos deuses ela sabe que eu não sou depravada igual a você mano.

E entre risos e implicâncias o dia seguiu, quinta a noite a loba resolveu arrumar suas coisas para o tão esperado fim de semana com Zelena, Ruby estava ansiosa e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se livrar da ajuda do irmão na hora de preparar a mala.

Pontualmente as 18:00 de sexta Zelena estava na porta da mansão Mills, o mordomo a recebeu cordialmente e a levou para sala de espera, onde se encontravam Ingrid, Lafayeth, Cora, Rumple e Regina, a ruiva levou um susto ao ver o clã Mills em peso a sua espera, mas o susto se transformou em um calor gostoso que se instalou em seu peito, todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali por amar e se preocupar com a sua lobinha e isso deixava Zel feliz.

— Boa noite a todos.— Zelena cumprimentou com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

—Boa noite senhorita Swan.— Todos respondem em coro.

— Por favor me chamem apenas de Zelena,— a ruiva fala um pouco tímida...

Um conversa séria e franca se seguiu por vários minutos até que Ruby desce e vai de encontro a sua amada, a morena quase baba ao ver sua mulher tão linda em uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa branca de seda, a morena também estava linda em um vestido preto simples mas que marcava bem suas curvas, ficaram se olhando como duas adolescentes apaixonadas e só volta a realidade quando ouvem Lafayeth falar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, querem parar de ficar só se olhando e ir logo pra esse passeio e voltar com pelo menos um sobrinho meu na sua barriga ruivona.

— LAFAYETH!!!—Ruby grita ao dar um tapa no ombro do irmão e fazendo todos rirem.

— Ué todo mundo sabe que vai rolar sexo selvagem nesse viagem toda, finalmente você vai perder o cabaço lobinha, chega de gemer o nome da sua ruiva só quando esta batendo uma e pensando nela.

— Vamos embora logo Zel, por favor.—Ruby sai porta a fora puxando Zelena pela mão.

—Zelena não esqueça da nossa conversa.—Ingrid fala de forma firme mas com um ar doce.

A ruiva vai até a mãe de Emma e lhe abraça forte, em seguida bate continência e fala:

 

—SIM SRA SOGRIHA!

Todos riem com a brincadeira da ruiva que sai de mãos dadas com sua namorada, a lobinha não entendeu nada do que sua mãe e namorada haviam falado e sua carinha de confusa deixou Zel mais apaixonada ainda.

Já no carro, alguns minutos depois de saírem do mansão Mills ...

— Seja o que for, já peço mil perdões pelo que eles possam ter te feito Zel.—Diz a morena com timidez na voz.

—Ruby eles te ama e só queriam ter certeza de que eu vou cuidar bem de ti, eu fiquei muito feliz em ver como você é importante pra eles, eles te amam muito lobinha, cada recomendação, pergunta ou ameaça me fizeram ver o quanto você foi bem cuidada.

—Ameaça???— Rubs pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

—Relaxa loba, vamos para o começo do nosso felizes para sempre.

E rindo alto Zelena segue o caminho ao lado de uma Ruby extremamente vermelha e sorridente.


	17. Prazer em conhecê-los Pam e Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que Lafayette e Eric terão sua chance para viver o verdadeiro amor e ser felizes?

Capítulo 17: Prazer em conhecê-los Pam e Killian.

Depois que Ruby e Zelena saíram, Lafayette e Emma decidiram ir a boate de Regina.

“Sis, o que você acha de irmos a boate da sua namorada? Deve estar lotada. E não vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada em uma noite de sexta-feira né. Somos jovens e temos muito o que curtir ainda”. Lafayette sabia que Eric nunca deixava a irmã dele sair, mas agora os tempos eram outros. E se ele pudesse fazer algo, com certeza faria.

“Eu vou avisar meu pai e iremos. Não vejo a hora de dar um oi para o meu lobinho lindo”. Emma confessou e deu um suspiro apaixonado.

“Por que você tem que avisar o Eric? Nós estamos no século 21 e não 15. Além do mais, Regina é sua namorada! É mais que natural você ir vê-la no final de semana. Você pode ser adolescente, mas não tem 15 anos onde seu pai precisa saber de todos os seus passos. E acima de tudo, você está comigo, sou seu irmão e não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Do jeito que a Regina é vidrada em você, me enterra vivo, sem contar as outras pessoas. Nada irá acontecer contigo enquanto estiver sobre os meus cuidados, pode confiar nesse seu negão gostoso”. Lafayette foi cortado pela risada alta de Eric.

“Nós realmente não estamos no século 15 e sim no 21, mas sua irmã é um ser muito especial, ela é o dragão mais poderoso que existe e não podemos deixa-la a mercê da Alti. Essa bruxa está louca, fora de si, e está esperando um passo em falso para sequestrar minha filha mais nova e mata-la da pior forma possível. Se a Zelena estivesse com vocês, eu não diria nada, mas já sei que ela saiu com sua outra irmã, a tal da Ruby. Eu só ia ficar tranquilo se meu primo Hades fossem com vocês ou se a Regina acompanhasse daqui. Não é que eu duvide de você Lafayette, mas Alti tem 2 mil anos e sabe persuadir como ninguém”. Eric explicou descendo as escadas.

“O senhor está sabendo de algo que aconteceu na nossa reunião com a Alti? A mamãe falou algo para o senhor?” Emma estava chocada.

“É lógico que eu sei de tudo Emma Swan Northman! Eu posso não ser se pai de sangue, mas tenho um laço tão importante e eterno quanto o que você tem com seus irmãos e mães. Eu estou sabendo e muito bem da ameaça de morte da Alti. Não me julgue ser burro filha. Esse ditado de loiro burro é infundado. Não há lógica e nem motivos para tal. Hades deve estar para chegar e todos nós iremos a boate. Com a Alti a solta, melhor não arriscarmos. Não posso te perder Emma. Sei que não sou um bom pai, mas, eu te amo com todo o meu ser”. Eric foi até Emma e a abraçou.

“Acho melhor você amar de verdade a minha irmã, porque senão vou até o Inferno atrás de você! Ninguém magoa a minha caçulinha, nem mesmo os pais ou Regina!” Lafayette ficou todo emocionado com a cena e começou a chorar.

“Eu prometo Lafayette. Eu amo a Emma mais do que você possa imaginar. Quando ela fugiu e ficou com a Regina era como se tivessem tirado o meu chão. Não sou o homem mais emotivo do mundo, mas vou aprender a mostrar mais meus sentimentos”. Eles terminaram o abraço e viram Hades chegando.

“Pronto Eric. Já cheguei. Eu gostei de te ver mostrando os seus sentimentos por Emma. Já é meio caminho andado. Ela te ama, mas você vai ter que reconquistar o amor dela primo! Mas você ganhou dois pontos positivos essa noite. Confessar os seus sentimentos e deixa-la ir até a boate da Regina mesmo que seja conosco. E Lafayette, eu levo a minha família muito a sério, e se meu primo machucasse a Emma, ele teria que acertar contas comigo e sou um milhão de vezes pior que o Inferno. A Emma está protegida conosco. Já soube que Alti está nos vigiando e para ela ir a boate pode ser o próximo passo. Já coloquei vigias por lá. Podemos ir”.

“Uau. Me senti em um filme de Máfia. O poderoso chefão ou algo assim. Bem, tem o filme mais recente... Acho que chama Alto com a Anabella Sciorra. Podemos ir Hades. Tenho que te arrumar um apelido. Você com esse nome é quase um Deus ou Semi Deus”. Hades olhou para a brincadeira de Lafayette, mas nem falou nada. Ele sabia que esse era o jeito alegre de ser do outro homem.

“Lala, eu acho melhor você ficar quieto. Eu pensei que meu pai não iria deixar a gente ir na boate, e, estamos indo. Não abuse da sorte. Ele pode mudar de ideia, e eu quero matar as saudades do meu lobinho lindo”. Lafayette bufou e o Eric caiu na risada.

“A Emma tem razão. Ouça a sua irmã”. Eric piscou para a filha. E o caminho todo, eles foram em silêncio. Até chegar a boate solmates da Regina.

“Eu já senti a presença da Alti. Ela deve estar nos observando. Eu ainda sou nova nesse lance de loba, mas meus sentidos estão aflorados. Eu vou avisar a Regina”. Emma sussurrou para Lafayette, ficando preocupada assim que teve essa sensação esquisita.

“Oi amor. Oi sogrão. Lala. E oi para você também Hades. Eu senti a presença da minha loura e aí ela está”. Regina disse atrás deles.

“Oi Regina. Você deve estar estranhando a presença do Eric e a minha por aqui, mas viemos em missão de paz. A gente pode conversar na sua sala? Eu acho importante antes de qualquer coisa”. Hades também sentiu a presença da Alti e não quis que Regina tivesse que passar por um grande transtorno. O seu estabelecimento era novo, reformado e ele sabia muito bem quanto custava manter algo assim.

“Credo prima! Não me mata assim do coração. Santa Cher! Eu quero me entregar ainda para um gostosão antes de partir dessa para melhor. Um moreno, de olhos azuis, atlético. Ai Jesus! Só de pensar fico empolgado”. Todos riram, inclusive a Regina.

“Ideia maravilhosa Hades. Nós podemos conversar sim. Deixa eu apenas cumprimentar a minha lobinha e iremos resolver tudo o que estiver precisando”. Regina pediu antes de chegar perto na namorada e dar um beijo cheio de saudades e significados. “Eu ouvi o que você disse para seu irmão, estou de olho em tudo amor. Ninguém vai te sequestrar ou tentar te matar enquanto eu viver. Eu já sei sobre a bruxa má”. O lobinho sussurrou na orelha sensível da amada.

“Regina pode ser loba, mas é uma das minhas. Direta ao ponto”. Eric disse todo orgulhoso e a morena não pode de dar o seu sorriso mais presunçoso.

“Obrigada Sogrão. Vindo do senhor conta muito”. Se Regina estivesse em formato de lobo estaria com uma juba enorme esticando o pescoço ao máximo e abanando o rabo... Ou era isso como a Emma pensou e até viu uma cena parecida.

“Seu Eric, a minha prima já é presunçosa e se acha a última bolacha do biscoito e o senhor ainda ajuda? Meu bom Senhor! Não faça isso! Eu já estou imaginando os filhos”. Hades caiu na risada surpreendendo todos novamente.

Emma ficou toda vermelha e sem graça e Regina ficou ainda mais feliz e orgulhosa. “Meus filhos serão os mais belos e poderosos. E irão reger, governar essa cidade. E eu irei apoiá-los em tudo o que fizerem. Não sou um xamã tão poderosa como meu pai, mas ensinarei tudo o que sei e aprendi. Emma, bebê não precisa ficar com vergonha. É nossa família”. Regina ficava encantada quando sua companheira agia toda envergonhada.

“É melhor entrarmos em sua sala e mudarmos um pouco de assunto. Todos vocês sabem o que penso sobre filhos. Eu os quero, mas, só que para frente. Eu tenho muito o que curtir antes de tê-los”. Emma confessou baixo, mas todos ouviram e baixaram a cabeça.

“Eles entraram e foram direto a sala de Regina. Emma ficou nostálgica e lembrou da primeira vez que elas fizeram amor naquele mesmo lugar. Regina sabia o que a amada estava pensando. A morena lembrou vividamente cada segundo daquela noite. Ali era o ninho de amor do casal. Onde tudo começou sexualmente para elas. De repente, o lobinho sentiu a marca coçar e achou estranho.

Lafayette resolveu ajudar a prima e explicou o motivo. “A parte lobo da Regina está sentindo que a companheira de vida, de alma, etc e tal está em perigo. Alti deve estar dentro da boate. E minha prima deve estar pensando em te tirar daqui e mantê-la em segurança”. Regina concordou com a cabeça e todos ficaram em silêncio.

“E você já descobriu onde será isso Regina?” Eric perguntou preocupado.

“Sim, mas teremos que tomar cuidado. Vamos ter que nos separar. Eu posso e vou levar a minha companheira pela fumaça mágica até meu apartamento. Ninguém sabe onde fica. É completamente seguro. Pode ficar sossegado sogrão. Nada irá acontecer a nossa Emma. Eu daria a minha vida sem pensar duas vezes por ela. E se necessário for: assim será”. Lala ficou atrás da porta para que se alguém aparecesse, ele soubesse e avisasse a todos.

Eu confio em você, Regina. Cuida bem da minha filha”. Eles foram cortados quando Pam, a nova bartender entrou na sala.

“Desculpa interromper Regina, mas eu já resolvi a questão daquela bruxa que você estava preocupada. Eu a envenenei, mas ela é tão má e poderosa que mesmo depois de ter tomado a minha poção especial ainda disse que não ficaria assim. Ela respondeu: Regina pode ter ganhado uma partida, mas não a Guerra e saiu em sua fumaça preta. Xena e eu procuramos pelos comparsas dela, mas não ficou nenhum. A boate já está livre da presença dela e de quem ela contratou para te judiar, mas não sei até quanto tempo. Hoje vocês vão poder andar tranquilamente”. Pam deu um pequeno sorriso a todos presentes na sala.

“Mãe? O que a senhora está fazendo por aqui? A senhora tinha dito ao pai que viria? Que roupas são essas? A mãe Ingrid está sabendo que a senhora veio dessa forma? Por que a senhora não me avisou que viria ajudar a Regina?” Emma estava chocada e mostrou o quanto.

“Olá Emma. Eu não sou sua mãe. Eu sou sua tia. Sou irmã gêmea da Kristin. No dia que nossa mãe entrou em parto, pensaram que eu tivesse morrido, mas sobrevivi. Eu estive observando vocês de longe, mas senti que estava na hora de aparecer. Alti pode ser poderosa, mas acho que todos nós juntos, incluindo Xena e a Gabrielle, podemos vencê-la. Vocês todos devem estar chocados, mas é a verdade. E trouxe testemunha para isso”. Pam estava tão emocionada quanto todos envolvidos.

De repente, Kristin entra na sala de Regina, e todos agem como se tivessem duas cabeças. “Agora eu sim sou sua mãe, Emms. Quando eu conheci a Pam fiquei assim também, totalmente surpresa. Eu não conseguia entender que ela era minha irmã gêmea, quem infelizmente demorei tantos anos para ter contato, mas agora estamos conversando mais. Ela é realmente sua tia. Ainda bem que ela usa essas roupas diferentes, senão vocês iam se confundir. Parece que estou me olhando no espelho. Ah e a propósito, ela também é dragão. E tão boa quanto eu. Seja bem-vinda a família Pam Swan”. Quando Kristin abraçou a Pam e a mesma retornou, todos olharam chocados.

“Se fosse o ano passado, eu ia ficar chateado se ouvisse alguém a chamando pelo nome de solteira e não com o meu sobrenome. Eu diria: ei é Pam Jones, mas nos separamos e ela está usando o nome de solteira. Hoje é o dia das surpresas hein. Olá a todos, sou Killian Jones, o ex marido de Pam Swan. Família linda essa sua, love. Que pena que não conhecemos antes”. Killian comenta na entrada.

“Santa Cher! Que homem! Deus grego na sala. Que pena que é hetero. Que monumento. É tudo o que preciso, meu bom senhor. Oh você lá em casa e na minha cama. Gatinho lindo, eu estou aqui”. Lafayette olhou de cima a baixo o moreno de olhos azuis, que lembrava muito um pirata, pelas roupas usadas.

“Eu tenho que dizer o mesmo quanto a Pam. Que mulher! Uma deusa! Filha de Afrodite? E se já foi casada com um cara que veste couro não é Santa na cama. Você pode me arranhar todo, gatinha selvagem”. Todos riram da cara lasciva de Eric Northman, um homem de negócios, mas que estava trazendo naquela noite, o homem sonhador que sempre foi. Ele praticamente estava salivando.

“Eu não sou hetero. Eu me considero um ser sexual. Sempre achei que amor é amor. O gênero não importa para mim. Se eu me apaixonar pela pessoa (homem ou mulher) será a ela que irei me entregar não só o corpo, mas também de alma. Não tenho nada contra a casais do mesmo sexo. Não sou hipócrita. Eu posso vir a me apaixonar por um homem. Quando o Destino quer, nós somos apenas reles mortais”. Lafayette deu um pequeno suspiro.

“E quanto a mim, eu não sou santa, mas irá demorar para eu casar novamente. Eu não tenho nada contra a casamento, porém eu quero curtir bastante. Eu estou mais para tigresa, Eric. Ou algum outro tipo altamente perigoso. Sou bem diferente da minha irmã nesse sentido. E antes que perguntem, sim, a Ingrid já me conhece. Nós nos esbarramos algumas vezes. E não, quem gosta dela é minha irmã. Como o Killian disse, eu não tenho nada contra a casais homossexuais, do mesmo sexo, só que não vejo com uma mulher sexualmente falando”. Eric vibrou na cadeira e Pam deu uma risadinha.

“Você ainda é casado com a minha irmã, Eric, mas fico lisonjeada ao ver seu interesse por mim. Somos cunhados”. Kristin por um segundo enxergou o homem que ela tinha se casado, e ficou muito feliz por isso. Afinal, para Kris eles foram amigos e grandes amigos.

“Se eu ser casado com a Kristin é um impedimento de eu ter uma segunda chance no amor, bem, Segunda feira mesmo irei contatar o meu advogado. E nessa semana, Kristin irá receber os papéis do pedido de divórcio.

“Se eu soubesse que precisava a minha irmã aparecer para você me dar o divórcio, eu teria me encontrado com ela mais cedo nessa semana. Finalmente serei livre e vou poder viver meu grande amor”. Kris não queria magoar o Eric, mas acabou saindo. Quando ele olhou para ela, a mãe da Emma pediu desculpas e ele aceitou.

“Essa noite foi mesmo intensa. Acho que é melhor darmos um fim nela. Eu quero beber alguma coisa e descontrair um pouco. Acho que todos nós estamos precisando”. Todos na sala concordaram, mas antes de saírem, Emma chegou na mãe e sussurrou: “Por acaso a minha outra mãe sabe que a senhora está aqui com a tia Pam? Ela não está com ciúmes não?”

“E por que sua mãe ficaria com ciúmes? Por causa do Eric? Ela sabe que o que temos é verdadeiro. Ela é minha alma gêmea, filha. Mas vamos aproveitar o restante da noite. Amanhã será outro dia”.

Enquanto isso, Lafayette chega perto do Killian, e o convida para dançar. “E se eu te convidasse para dançar? Você aceitaria?”

“Depende Lafayette. Dê o seu melhor tiro. E eu te digo se aceito ou não”. Lafayette deu uma risada gostosa e agarrou o moreno ao som de Pabllo Vitar cantando Corpo Sensual. Lala fez várias poses eróticas e se encostava no outro moreno e ficaram um bom tempo dessa forma sem perceber, mas que todos viram e torceram para isso não fosse algo de uma noite só, e sim algo mais. Lafayette era um bom sujeito e merecia o seu final feliz, assim como todos presentes.


	18. O Reencontro de Alti e Elvira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que esse capítulo é relativamente menor, mas achei de extrema importância estar comentando sobre Alti e Elvira. E de praxe comentar sobre Xena né. Principalmente a 4a temporada. Há mais algumas surpresas nesse capítulo. Sim, Elvira está por trás dessa aproximação das irmãs Kristin e Pâm.   
> Antes que comecem a chamar o Hades de velho tarado ou pedófilo quero avisar que todos eles são imortais. Ele fará como a História de crepúsculo. Hades será o melhor amigo, confidente, amigo etc e tal da Persé até ela ser adulta o suficiente. E não nutrirá sentimentos sexuais por ela até lá.

Capítulo 18 – O Reencontro de Alti e Elvira.

Alti chegou em casa, espumando de ódio. “Quem aquela bartender pensava que era ao tentar me envenenar? Justo eu quem lutou com Deuses e semi Deuses como Xena e tive aliados como Áres, o Deus da Guerra. Ninguém é páreo nessa vida ou qualquer outra. A pessoa que chegou mais perto foi Elvira Swan, quem eu matei de uma forma deliciosa e faria novamente e novamente”.

Alti com um gesto de mão trocou sua roupa por algo mais confortável. “Suas metas são tão ingênuas e burras. Eu posso mata-las com a força do meu pensamento, mas qual graça isso teria por fim? Eu quero vê-las sofrer, humilhadas ainda de uma forma pior que Jesus. Uma morte lenta, cruel onde todos vissem seus corpos mutilados e expostos. Assim todo mundo aprende a não ficar no meu caminho”.

A morena milenar sentiu uma certa tontura e decidiu deitar na cama, uma das poucas coisas da atualidade que ela gostava. “As pragas que ocorreram na bíblia será algo simples e sem dor perto do que farei com as irmãs Swan Northman e seus respectivos namorados. Zelena ainda namora um dragão. Um ser milenar, que tem certo charme e estilo e força, mas a Emma? Esse lobo é viril, envolvente e apaixonado, mas não tem um terço de Hades. Lobo é um ser tão inferior. Em menos de um minuto, eu acabo com eles. São patéticos. Como se o amor fosse algo importante. O amor é a maior estupidez criada pelos homens e que tem a finalidade de derreter os cérebros humanos. Eu lembro quando Xena iludida por César foi humilhada por toda Roma. Se ela não fosse protegida por Áres teria morrido muito mais cedo que foi. Pelo menos Xena tinha Gabrielle, que sabia tudo o que sua princesa guerreira sabia”.

“Era para ser eu a ser beneficiada com a grande profecia, e não Elvira. Ela se achava tão melhor e se deixou se matar por mim. Assim como Xena quem foi degolada para devolver as almas para aquele tanto de pessoas. Esse é o grande erro dos mocinhos. Achar que sua própria morte é a melhor resposta para salvar as pessoas. Eu quero mais é destruir o mundo e principalmente todos os envolvidos na profecia”.

Sonho On

Alti se viu em um lugar totalmente novo e com uma das pessoas que ela mais odeia no mundo: Elvira Swan.

“Olá Elvira Swan. Eu gostaria de dizer que estou feliz em te ver, mas não estou. O que devo a esse desprazer? Já com saudades da mim?”. Alti praticamente guspiu cada palavra.

“Olá Alti. Quanto amor! Eu vou pensar que você estava com saudades de mim. Eu vim apenas de lhe dar um aviso. Fique longe das minhas netas e filhas. A profecia já começou a se concretizar e não há nada que você pode fazer para parar. Aquilo que tem acontecer... O que está predestinado ninguém consegue mudar. Meus bisnetos virão e comandarão essa cidade. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. Se as minhas netas são poderosas, as minhas bisnetos serão invencíveis”. Elvira foi cortada por Alti quem tentou machuca-la, mas não conseguiu.

“O que aconteceu? Por que não consigo te acertar? Estamos em um universo alternativo? Filhas? Eu pensei que você tivesse apenas a Kristin que também se apaixonou por uma loba. E o seu genro é um dragão tão poderoso. Ele só perde para suas netas. A ingênua romântica que também está saindo com um lobo. A Regina quem só vê essa sua neta, a Emma. Duas jovens patéticas. E a ruiva, quem é muito parecida com você e namora o Hades. Aquele sim é um homem de presença. Poderoso, rico, estiloso. Eu devo voltar as minhas atenções a ela. Pelo visto, a profecia virá da parte dela. Já que Hades é poderoso”. Alti estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não viu outra pessoa se juntar a Elvira.

“Estamos em um universo alternativo. Em meu mundo. Aqui você não tem poder algum. Se eu fosse alguém sem coração como você, aproveitaria a oportunidade em acabar com a sua vida agora mesmo e lhe devolver a Tártaro. Lúcifer deve estar sentindo a sua falta. Mas não é o momento certo. Seu destino é outro e por mais tentador que seja acabar com a sua vida miserável, não irei fazer. Nada mais que justo, mas vou seguir como o planejado. Sim, eu tenho duas filhas. A Pâmela quem eu pensei ter perdido no parto por insuficiência respiratória. Ela é gêmea da Kristin. E está mais viva que nunca. E graças a mim se juntou a família. Pâmela e Kristin se conheceram essa semana. Eu sei que você não tem medo de ninguém, mas eu começaria a ter se fosse você. Essa loira que se encontra a meu lado é uma das minhas bisnetas. Que ainda está para ser gerada”. Elvira deu uma risadinha para a cara assustada da bruxa má.

“Então foi sua filha considerada morta, quem me envenenou. Ela deve ter um pouco de poder e magia. Essa menina será filha da Zelena e do Hades? Eu com medo de alguém? Bitch, please, eu sou a rainha do medo. Lúcifer, Tártaro são nada perto de mim. Tenho 2 mil anos de experiência. Nada nesse mundo é capaz de me derrotar”. Alti tentou acertar as duas outras mulheres e além de não conseguir, foi jogada e derrubada longe.

“Resposta errada. Serei filha de Emma Swan e Regina Mills”. Sarah responde, mas é cortada pela prima.

“Hades foi, é e sempre será alguém muito especial para mim, mas não como pai. Assim como minhas mães Zelena e Ruby, meu avô Eric e Pâmela e até mesmo minhas tias (Emma e Regina) que são almas gêmeas por toda a eternidade... Assim é comigo e Hades. Somos a metade um do outro”. Uma ruiva, com olhos azuis responde com convicção e puro amor.

“A Pâmela e o Eric são almas gêmeas? Quem me garante que ela não vai apenas usar o seu genro? Eu não confiaria muito nela não. Quem me garante que ela não queira se vingar da irmã? Ou até mesmo a própria irmã?”. Alti fez o que mais gosta, tentar causar sofrimento, mas estava falando com as pessoas erradas.

“Você deve ter se esquecido que eu morri no mundo dos humanos. Eu preferi entregar a minha imortalidade para salvar a minha família. E claro, a profecia. Então, eu sei tudo o que se passa com cada pessoa. Não há ninguém na minha família e na nova extensão, que eu não saiba. Se a minha filha fosse uma pessoa má, vingativa você acha que eu a incentivaria a procurar a irmã? Ou se eu visse que ela tinha a intenção de se vingar da irmã? É lógico que não. Eric não é o pior cara do mundo, apenas amou a vida toda a mulher errada. Kristin nasceu para amar a Ingrid. Elas são o amor verdadeiro uma da outra. Ou como a minha bisneta disse, Almas gêmeas”.

“Que coisa mais brega. Amor verdadeiro? Almas gêmeas? Isso é uma invenção de gente trouxa e carente como Emma. Quem é essa tal de Ruby? Algum lobo que anda com a Regina? Com Hades fora do caminho será mais fácil acabar com essa família”. Alti foi mais uma vez jogada longe pelas meninas que nem pareciam estar usando magia.

“Bitch please, cala sua boca se quiser continuar viva. Você está ofendendo nossas mães e meu grande amor. Sou romântica como minha tia Emma, minha papa Ruby e até mesmo minha mãe Zel. Eu tenho que ir, papa acabou de me gerar. Daqui 9 meses nos veremos Alti”. A filha de Zel e Ruby se despediu e a olhos de todos, diminuiu o corpo, virando feto. E com um adeus deixou o ambiente.

Alti queria fazer algo, mas a magia de Sarah combinada com Elvira, não deixava a morena falar é muito menos se mexer.

“Gostou da forma como fizemos você ficar calada? Você pode ser poderosa, mas não é invencível. Além disso, não aprendeu que não é educado ou apropriado falar mal dos pais e dos amores de quem se está conversando. Temos magia fluindo em nossas veias e para ajudar sou neta e filha de xama. Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez. Eu posso estar em um humor azedo ou até mesmo minha prima. Por que somos tão poderosas? Primeiro somos feitos de amor verdadeiro. Tanto Perséfone quanto eu, somos a mistura de seres altamente poderosos e mágicos. Você deveria ouvir a minha bisavó e esquecer que existimos. Nós todos podemos ser seu pior pesadelo”. Sarah e Elvira juntaram forças e deu uma pequena amostra do quanto a magia era potente na família.

Alti começou a se descompor e decidiu sair de lá antes que morresse. “Covardes como você fogem como vermes, ratos e por aí afora. O recado já foi dado. Cabe a você se quer nos ouvir e manter sua vida medíocre ou vir atrás de nós e morrer. Faça uma escolha sensata, pois você não terá duas chances”. Sarah olhou friamente a Alti que pela primeira vez na vida sentiu medo e acordou sozinha no sofá.

“Deve ser um pesadelo. A Elvira não é tão poderosa. E eu não iria falar com pessoas que nem estão vivas. Acho que o veneno fez um estrago na minha cabeça. Se for verdade tudo isso já sei quem irei sequestrar. Zelena Northman”. Alti estava suando frio, mas continuo tentando lembrar desse encontro que por pouco foi fatal para ela.

“Isso não vai ficar assim Elvira Swan! Eu não tenho medo de ninguém e não vou começar a sentir a partir de agora. Sarah Swan Northman Mills e a filha de Zelena não virão ao mundo. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Quem elas pensam que são para me calarem a boca, e controlar o meu corpo se ele fosse marionete. Vocês não sabem com quem estão brincando. Eu serei o pior pesadelo de vocês”. Alti riu alto antes de voltar a deitar, mas dessa vez o sono não veio.

Enquanto isso, Hades não conseguia dormir. Ele começou a sentir uma felicidade que não tinha tamanho ou proporção. “A mulher quem é a ideal para mim acabou de ser gerada. Ela voltou para nós. Zelena finalmente ouviu o coração e se entregou de corpo e alma a loba. A minha persé acabou de ser gerada. Seja bem-vinda ao mundo, meu amor. Até seus 18 anos serei o melhor amigo que você terá. Serei meu amigo, tutor, confidente. Não há nada que não farei por você. E quando você tiver idade o suficiente, me declararei a você e nos tornaremos um casal apaixonado como sempre fomos no passado. Até lá não terei sentimentos românticos por você, mas manterei meu orgulho, meu carinho e minha amizade. A minha Deusa Persé”.

Hades pôde sentir no momento exato que Zelena transformou uma semente em algo que se tornaria a mulher mais linda de todos os reinos, a mulher que sempre roubava seu coração.

E mesmo não podendo dormir, foi a melhor noite que Hades teve em anos. Era o começo de uma grande história de amor, a dele. E mesmo ele tendo que esperar alguns anos, era algo que faria toda e qualquer vez que necessário for.


	19. Ao seu lado nada me assusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby e Zelena só no love.

Capítulo 19 - Ao seu lado nada me assusta.

Alguns minutos depois de sair da mansão o casal para em um posto de gasolina para abastecer e comprar algumas coisinhas, assim que voltam ao carro, Zelena novamente abre a porta para Ruby entrar, ato que não passou desapercebido pela morena e a fez suspirar apaixonadamente, no banco do passageiro havia uma linda caixa verde clara com o nome da loba, dentro um lindo colar e uma rosa verde, os olhos da loba brilharam de encantamento e felicidade, não pela joia em si, mas por toda delicadeza e cuidado de Zelena, era cada vez mais nítido que a ruiva queria muito mais que sexo e pela primeira vez na vida a morena se sentiu totalmente amada e protegida por alguém que não era da sua família.

— Então, gostou?, eu passei dias tentando achar algo que fizesse justiça a sua beleza meu amor.—Zelena falava em tom solene e apaixonado.

— Eu adorei Zel, mas não precisava se incomodar, seu amor é a joia mais valiosa do mundo e o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

Depois de um beijo doce e alguns segundos de sorrisos bobos, as duas se acomodam e logo a ruiva dirigia rumo ao seu pequeno paraíso particular, enquanto Ruby lia uma carta que estava junto com seu presente.

Procurei entre os melhores poetas, aquele que pudesse mostrar em palavras algo que chegasse mais perto dos meus sentimentos por ti, e entre tantos belos e profundos poemas, esse foi o que mais chegou perto do que queria te dizer:

 

Soneto de fidelidade

De tudo ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.

Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento

E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama

Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

— Vinicius de Moraes, do livro “Antologia poética”. Rio de Janeiro: Editora do Autor, 1960, p. 96.

Antes mesmo de terminar de ler, a loba já tinha seu rosto banhado por lágrimas, sua felicidade era enorme, a vontade de agarrar Zelena ali mesmo e lhe encher de beijos era enorme, mas a ruiva estava dirigindo e Ruby não queria causar nenhum acidente, quase duas hora depois, as duas chegam a uma linda mansão no litoral, entraram de mãos dadas e a morena ficou deslumbrada ao notar a grande sala todo enfeitada no estilo árabe, havias pétalas de rosas vermelhas pelo chão, a luz baixa deixava o clima mais romântico, almofadas tomavam o lugar dos móveis e em uma mesa de centro ali próxima havia frutas, bebidas e várias guloseimas.

— Eu preparei tudo com muito amor minha loba, relaxe e aproveite, a partir de agora palavras não se fazem mais necessárias, apenas sinta e se deixe levar meu amor. — Disse Zelena ao ir de encontro ao parelho de som e colocar um música ao mesmo tempo sex e que passava muito do que seu coração sentia por Ruby, a ruiva jogou a morena no centro das almofadas, se colocou entre suas pernas e começou um lento e sex striper tease. 

Muse -- Undisclosed Desires 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8OOWcsFj0U 

I know you've suffered

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't let you be denied

Soothing

I'll make you feel pure

Trust me

You can be sure

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Eu sei que você sofreu

Mas eu não quero que você se esconda

É frio e sem amor

Eu não vou deixar que você seja negada

Calmamente

Eu vou fazer você se sentir pura

Confie em mim

Você pode ter certeza

Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração

Eu quero reconhecer que a sua beleza não é só uma máscara

Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado

Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração

Zelena não era chamada de wicked a toa, rebolava sensualmente a cada batida da música, suas mãos abriram cada botão da camisa branca lentamente, quando a camisa veio ao chão Ruby solta um uivo agudo de tesão ao ver os seios alvos e durinhos de sua amada, que estava sem sutiã.

— Gosta do que vê meu amor?. –Pergunta a ruiva ao apertar os seios e os oferecer á loba. Ruby balançava a cabeça em afirmação, incapaz de formular uma frase a morena quase chegava a babar, tentar se levantar mas foi impedida pela namorada.

—Nem ouse senhorita Mills, não me obrigue a usar um feitiço de imobilização.

Ruby voltou imediatamente a posição em que estava e Zelena jogou a camisa na cara da morena, virou de costas e foi tirando a calça enquanto empinava a bunda na cara da pobre lobinha, que já estava com o membro duro e latejando dentro das cueca box.

You trick your lovers

That you're wicked and divine

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine

Please me

Show me how it's done

Tease me

You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Please me

Show me how it's done

Trust me

You are the one

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Você engana seus amores

Dizendo que é cruel e divina

Você pode ser uma pecadora

Mas sua inocência é minha

Me satisfaça

Me mostre como se faz

Me provoque

Você é a única

Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração

Eu quero reconhecer a sua beleza, não só uma máscara

Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado

Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração

Me satisfaça

Me mostre como se faz

Confie em mim

Você é a única

Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração

Eu quero reconhecer a sua beleza, não só uma máscara

Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado

Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração

 

Segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade, se passaram até Zelena ficar completamente nua entre as pernas de sua amada e começar a despi-la, sem dificuldade alguma se livrou do vestido preto e do sutiã da mais nova, alisou os seios da amada e chupou com paixão cada um dos dois. Ruby delirava de prazer e tesão, sentiu a boca gostosa de Zel ir de seus seios até seu pau, passando por seu abdomen e virilhas.

— Isso tudo é pra mim amor?— A ruiva falou admirada ao ver um pênis de 20 cm delicioso e de grossura igualmente incrível, com uma bela glande rosada, que fez a ruiva salivar 

— Se eu fizer algo que você não goste, me faça parar imediatamente ok? 

— Impossível isso acontecer. — Ruby responde ao puxar a outra para um beijo quente e cheio de amor.

O beijo durou longos minutos, com direito a mãos bobas apalpando cada parte do corpo uma da outra, até que sem dar chance da namorada nem ao menos piscar, Zelena começa a fazer um intenso sexo oral na morena, chupava a glande pra em seguida lamber da base ao topo o pênis, lambia toda extensão das bolas da morena e por alguns segundos fez uma garganta profunda, engolindo quase todo o pênis da loba. Ruby segurava a cabeleira ruiva em um rabo de cavalo e fodia os lábios rosados como se não houvesse amanhã, sentiu que estava quase gozando e tentou afastar Zelena, mas a mesma a impediu e segurou forte em sua cintura, evitando que seu novo melhor amigo fosse afastado de si, e assim Ruby gozou intensamente na boca da mulher amada, que engoliu o que podia e logo em seguida subiu para um outro beijo.

Os corpos de ambas ardia de desejo, não podiam mais esperar, Zelena estava tão molhada, havia em fim chegado a hora que ambas esperavam, puxando a morena pra sentar-se, a ruiva se pôs entre suas pernas e encaixou o pênis da amada em sua entrada apertada e úmida, foi sentando devagar para se acostumar com aquele membro grande e grosso e gemendo palavras safadas começou a subir e descer até que aquele pau delicioso estivesse todo dentro de si.

Ruby por sua vez gemeu alto ao sentir a buceta molhada e quente de Zel pela primeira vez, era muito melhor do que jamais havia sonhado e segurando a namorada pela cintura e chupando alternadamente seus seios grandes e rosas, ficaram em um sobe e desce delicioso até gozarem, segundos depois do gozo da loba atingir o útero da amada, uma luz rosada envolveu ambas e ali era selado a união eternas daquelas almas gêmeas.

A uma mulher amada

Ditosa que ao teu lado só por ti suspiro!  
Quem goza o prazer de te escutar,  
quem vê, às vezes, teu doce sorriso.  
Nem os deuses felizes o podem igualar.

Sinto um fogo sutil correr de veia em veia  
por minha carne, ó suave bem-querida,  
e no transporte doce que a minha alma enleia  
eu sinto asperamente a voz emudecida.

Uma nuvem confusa me enevoa o olhar.  
Não ouço mais. Eu caio num langor supremo;  
E pálida e perdida e febril e sem ar,  
um frêmito me abala... eu quase morro ... eu tremo.

(de "Clássicos do erotismo, vol. 2")

Continua...


	20. Conversa íntima entre Zelena e Ruby

Capítulo 20 – Conversa íntima entre Zelena e Ruby.

Segunda-feira à noite.

Ruby e Zelena ainda estavam se amando como se não houvesse amanhã. Ruby parecia outra mulher. Muito mais leve, solta e feliz. Esses 3 dias ao lado de Zelena irão ser lembrados para sempre e tudo ficou fixado nela. O cheiro, o tato, a pele. Cada curva, detalhe, marca de nascença e expressão passou pelos olhares atentos da loba.

“Para quem nunca tinha feito amor, você se saiu muito bem. 3 dias inteiros aqui comigo. Eu imagino quando casarmos. Se a nossa lua de mel será assim tão intensa. Eu me sinto orgulhosa em ter lhe mostrado os prazeres da carne. Eu tenho a melhor namorada que alguém poderia ter. Quem diria que eu teria uma amante tão insaciável quanto a mim e estaria tão satisfeita agora mesmo... Mulher, se você continuar desse jeito não te largo mais nem durante o dia, quanto mais a noite”. Zelena deu um suspiro se sentindo bem satisfeita.

“Bem, o que posso dizer? Eu como uma boa Mills sou a melhor naquilo que faço. Posso ser a segunda em comando como loba em meu clã, mas com a minha família, principalmente com a mulher que eu amo tenho que ser a melhor. Como diz minha amiga Xena, tenho muitas habilidades. E fico feliz em saber que você não tem intenção de me largar durante o dia também. Afinal tenho que mostrar serviço. Com tantos marmanjos e marmanjas querendo um pedaço desse seu corpo voluptuoso, eu tenho que mostrar serviço”. Ruby piscou maliciosa para a namorada quem atraiu a loba para outro beijo.

“Ai sua boba! Você não precisa de nada disso. Eu já sou sua! Toda sua. A única pessoa que eu quero em minha cama e fora dela é você. Meu corpo já deve ter seu cheiro impregnado nele. Fora as marcas. Quem será louco de chegar perto de mim e tentar alguma coisa? E nem quero. Seu meio irmão me mata. Lala te protege tanto quanto eu a Emma”. De repente Zelena começou a dar risada.

“Ei. Por que você está dando risada? Lembrou de algo engraçado? Compartilha comigo. Eu quero rir também”. A risada da Zelena era tão gostosa e tão contagiante que Ruby quis saber o que deixou Zelena nesse ponto tão feliz.

“Oh desculpa amor. Eu lembrei de algo que o Lala disse. Ele falou para nós só voltarmos comigo esperando um filho seu. Carregando a sua semente. Com tanto que fizemos amor nesses dias, eu não me surpreenderia se realmente sair do nosso ninho de amor esperando um herdeiro seu. Eu ia passar a perna em Emma que diz amar a Regina, mas não quer filho agora”.

“Eu ia adorar se você estiver grávida. Nós lobos somos extremamente fiéis as nossas parceiras e prezamos a família, os filhos, nossa ninhada. Não há nada mais importante para nós que isso. Emma é muito jovem e ainda não percebeu o quanto é bom ser amada, ter um lar para voltar. Ser protegida por alguém que põe a própria vida em segundo plano por amor. Eu amo a minha irmã, mas ela não sabe o quanto fere a Regina e até mesmo ao nosso clã em não querer ter um filho com a minha prima. Ingrid está tão infeliz sobre isso. Filhos é um dos maiores presentes dessa vida. E se a Emms continuar assim pode perder, pelo menos por um tempo, o grande amor da vida dela. E depois ficar se amargurando sobre isso”.

“Você acha que a Regina pode se afastar da Emma? Terminar o namoro com a idiota da nossa meia irmã? Sei que ela está pisando na bola, mas vai chegar a tanto? Eu como guardiã preciso saber dessas coisas, meu amor. E pelo seu olhar triste aí tem coisa”.

“Eu não deveria estar te dizendo isso. Não quando poderíamos estar fazendo coisas muito melhores, mas já que você precisa saber, então vou contar. Não leve isso como uma traição a minha família. Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma ponho em risco as pessoas que amo. Não há nada mais importante para mim. Se fosse outra pessoa quem estivesse chamando a Emma de idiota eu iria partir para cima e fazer a pessoa retirar isso, mas como é a minha companheira de vida e de alma irei deixar. Mesmo concordando com você, não gostei disso. Como eu disse antes, ela é jovem e não tem o conhecimento que temos no clã. Regina é um lobo alfa. É a primeira no comando. Cuida do nosso clã como ninguém. Não há uma pessoa que não vá falar com ela por conselhos em todas as áreas em sua vida. Minha prima é vaidosa, orgulhosa e quer ver sua própria ninhada seguindo os passos dela. E cada vez que Emma pede durante o ato de amor, que Regina goze fora ou use camisinha e assim não a engravide dói mais que punhal e deixa o coração da minha prima em milhões de pedaços”.

“E pelo visto não é só o coração da Regina que fica despedaçado. O resto do clã também. O seu, por exemplo”. Zelena começou a fazer cafuné na namorada quem deu um ronronar satisfeito.

“É lógico que não é só o da Regina. Ela é a líder do nosso clã. E a Emma está magoando a todas nós. Se ela não mudar o comportamento poderá ser tarde demais. E não poderei tomar nenhuma atitude para mudar isso. Eu sei que você é guardiã da Emma, e que ao saber que não posso ajudá-la vai te ferir também. Mas não posso amor. Isso não é só trair a Regina e sim o clã todo. Incluindo minha mãe quem viveu os últimos 18 anos para nós. Só de estar te falando isso pode ser visto como traição. Mas ei, você é minha mulher e dividimos tudo com as nossas parceiras”. Zelena parou o cafuné e Ruby bufou.

“Calma amor. Eu parei porque eu vou te dar um beijo. Obrigada por me contar isso. De certa forma sua convivência com sua família, seu clã está em risco. Não é todo mundo que faria o que você acabou de fazer. Eu entendo o seu lado. E também estaria nesse mesmo conflito, dilema se a história fosse invertida. Eu vou falar com a Emma. E não me olha assim! Eu não vou falar em seu nome. Vou dizer que passei pelo bar da Regina e a vi insatisfeita e matei a charada. Ou qualquer outra coisa que eu venha a pensar sobre. Não vou trair a sua confiança bebê”. Zelena puxou Ruby para um beijo carregado de paixão e ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo com as línguas duelando por domínio até terem que parar para respirar.

“Obrigada amor, por entender e tentar ajudar. Regina é uma grande líder. A melhor de todas e não quero vê-la sofrer mais do que já está por causa da minha irmã. Da nossa meia irmã. Só espero que ela mude isso o mais rápido possível e trate a companheira como a mesma merece ser tratada. Se não fosse pela Regina na noite em que elas se conheceram, eu não teria visto nossa irmã novamente”.

“Nem me lembra essa noite amor, é tão agridoce para mim. Eu me sinto tão culpada por tudo. Eu deveria ter desconfiado e ido atrás. E se Emma não tivesse ido até o bar da Regina? E sim qualquer outro lugar? Eu não iria me perdoar nunca. Esses lobos que a atacaram tinham a intenção de matá-la. Nossa irmã bebê! Ariel é ruiva como eu e tem olhos claros, mas é tão sonsa! Ainda bem que minha cunhada não é nem um pouco e sabe dar a Emms doas doses de sexo e amor. Finalmente as irmãs Swan Nortman sabem o que é ser bem fodida e amada por seus parceiros”. Agora foi a vez da Ruby dar risada.

“Vocês estão com as melhores. Nascemos para deixar as nossas mulheres completamente saciadas e satisfeitas não somente na cama, mas fora dela. Sim, ponto para nós, Mills”.

“Pelo que vejo é coisa de Mills. Minha mãe Kristin vivia amargurada, infeliz, com cara de quem não sabia o que é um bom sexo. E só aquele encontro com a Ingrid a mudou completamente. Ela mudou da água para o vinho. E passou de não sei mais o que é uma boa foda, ser comida com gosto a isso que é um encontro sexual satisfatório e não consigo mais transar. Estou satisfeita. Sua mãe Ingrid deve ser tão possante quanto você”. Zelena não pôde deixar de dar risada com a cara de satisfeita de sua amada.

“Pior que tenho que concordar com você. A Kristin estava precisando reviver os grandes momentos cheios de amor, carinho, paixão, desejo etc e tal com a companheira dela. Mãe Ingrid também não parecia a mesma. Agora parece outra. E tenho que agradecer a mãe Kris por isso. É tão gratificante ter mãe Ingrid de volta. A última vez que Ing ficou irradiante desse jeito foi quando Emma nasceu”.

“Amor que tal a gente passar no bar da Regina? Assim podemos usar a desculpa que falamos com a minha cunhada para a Emma. Sei que terei de ter essa conversa hoje mesmo ou no máximo amanhã de manhã. Agora que eu sei como é ter o grande amor nos braços, eu não posso deixar nossa irmã perder o dela. Eu tenho que impedir a Emms de jogar fora a chance da vida dela”.

“Ótima ideia Zelena. Eu sabia que não era só a sua beleza estonteante que me cativou. Há um cérebro pensante. E um coração enorme que a cada momento faz eu me apaixonar ainda mais. Vamos embora, mas antes quero me despedir com chave de ouro desse lugar”.

“Quem sou eu para recusar sexo ao meu grande amor”. Zelena puxou Ruby e elas ficaram se beijando, se abraçando até um momento que acharem estar saciadas.

E assim, elas saíram e foram até o bar/boate de Regina e ver como estavam as coisas por lá, e tentarem ajudar o casal Emma e Regina resolverem seus problemas sem ter que se afastarem por isso.

Chegando por lá, Hades a puxaram de lado e deu um abraço amigável em Ruby e depois em Zelena.

“Obrigado Ruby, Zel pelo lindo presente que estão me dando”. Hades estava nas nuvens de tão feliz.

“Eu não estou entendendo nada. Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado nenhum presente. O que você está falando?” Zelena estava confusa e achou melhor perguntar para o ex sobre o que o mesmo estava dizendo.

“Eu sei que você não sabe o que estou falando. E vou explicar agora mesmo. Graças a vocês, eu vou poder ser feliz. Vocês estão me dando o meu verdadeiro amor. A minha Sefhy vai nascer e vamos poder nos amar para todo o sempre”.

“Como assim? Eu estou grávida? O grande amor da sua vida é a minha filha?” Zelena estava confusa, mas feliz. Se ela realmente estivesse grávida seria uma das melhores coisas da vida e ela ia comemorar muito.

“Sim, Zelena. Você está grávida. Você dará a luz a Perséfone. Filha de Zelena (a segunda dragão mais poderosa do mundo e Ruby (a segunda loba em comando do clã Mills). Também conhecida como minha companheira de vida. Quem irá amar, respeitar e tratar com todo o amor do mundo. Por isso estou agradecendo a vocês duas. Finalmente encontrei o meu final feliz”. Hades abraçou as duas novamente e se despediu.

A conversa tinha sido ouvida por Xena e Gabrielle quem a cumprimentaram e deixaram a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo por lá. Depois de ser abraçadas pelas amigas, Ruby se despediu da namorada e foi para casa. Ela tinha que deixar Zelena ter a conversa com Emma a sós. E sabia que seria bem delicado.

“Amor, você tem certeza que não quer passar a noite comigo lá em casa? Posso te deixar na sua loja amanhã”. Zelena tentou mais uma vez convencer a namorada a ficar mais tempo com ela.

“Eu adoraria Zel, mas acho melhor não. Eu vou ter que me afastar hoje a noite e dormir longe de você. Nós nos falamos e boa sorte com a sua protegida. Espero que ela entenda e consiga cortar o mal pela raiz”. Ruby achou melhor falar em códigos no caso de Alti ou qualquer outra pessoa perigosa estivesse ouvindo.

“Obrigada amor. Eu vou precisar. Entro em contato com você mais tarde. Eu te amo”.

“Eu também te amo, Zel. Boa noite. Sonhe comigo”.

“Pode deixar, e você também”. Zelena mandou um beijo no ar para a namorada enquanto voltava para casa, sabendo que a conversa que teria com Emma seria longa e delicada.


	21. Parabéns Zelena e outras coisas.

Capítulo 21 – Parabéns Zelena e outras coisas.

Zelena chegou na mansão dos Northman e foi direto para o seu quarto. Ela estava exausta depois de 3 dias fazendo amor quase que dia e noite. Não que a dragão estivesse reclamando. Todo momento gasto com a loba valia a pena.

De repente, a porta do quarto abriu e Emma apareceu com o Lala e um outro homem charmoso quem ela ainda não conhecia.

“Suspende as ligações, a ruiva deliciosa chegou em casa. Eu sabia que você ia tirar a virgindade da minha irmã, mas 3 dias no sexo é um recorde. Boa noite Zelena”. Lala comentou divertido.

“Bem, eu tive que iniciá-la na melhor forma possível usando todas as posições e isso leva tempo, mas a ruiva gostosa já chegou em casa. Você não deveria estar aproveitando a noite com esse moreno gostoso que ainda não conheço? Já é quase meia noite, é melhor ir antes que seu carro vire carruagem”.

“Você fez todas as posições? Não é a toa que está cheia de hematomas e chupões. Você transou até mesmo aquelas posições complicadas? Fiquei com inveja. Esse moreno gostoso é o Hook. Ele é ex marido da sua tia Pam. Ainda não temos nada sério, mas com esse garanhão eu caso, e faço tudo o que ele quiser. Eita macho delicioso”. Lala piscou para Hook quem deu uma risadinha.

“Prazer em conhecê-la Zelena. Eu sei que você estava brincando, mas acho melhor irmos embora. Você está com uma cara bem cansada e deve estar querendo descansar. Nós viemos aqui ficar com a Emma em missão de paz. Com Alti solta tudo pode acontecer”. Hook foi até Zelena e ia dar um aperto de mão, mas a ruiva o surpreendeu com um abraço apertado.

“É melhor a Ruby não ver isso ou então Hook será um homem morto e meu queridíssimo irmão não vai poder aproveitar muito da nova paixão dele”. Emma piscou para Lala que olhou divertido.

“A minha lobinha não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu posso não ter sido fiel a outros namorados antes, mas agora, eu só quero uma pessoa em minha vida. E ela se chama Ruby Mills! Então Hook não corre perigo. Mas confesso que alguns meses atrás eu estaria na fila e competindo por atenção. Ele é sexy, gostoso, atraente. Escolheu bem hein Lala”.

“Ei. Para quem só quer a minha irmã, você reparou muito no Hook. E por falar na Rubs, onde ela está? Eu pensei que ela fosse vir contigo”.

“Bem, nós até pensamos em virmos juntas e namorar mais um pouco, mas há algo que eu quero conversar com a Emma, e seria melhor se fosse só nós duas. Ruby e eu podemos usá-la como confidente, porém prefiro que seja algo separado. Ia ser estranho eu comentar as coisas com a Ruby por perto. Não sei, eu ia me sentir um pouco desconfortável”.

“Bem a Ruby pode me usar como confidente. Em todos os casos que tive mais importantes foi ela quem esteve ao meu lado. Não que foram tantos assim. Uns 5 talvez. Você pode desabafar com a Emma e a Ruby comigo. Assim não fica estranho para você. E outra coisa, a Rubs me conhece há várias décadas. Eu amo a Emma, mas o cargo de confidente da lobinha é meu”. Lala respondeu sério.

“Uau. É a primeira vez que vejo o Lala sério desse jeito. Bravo? Ciumento? Ei, eu também sou sua irmã, só para deixar isso claro. Sou filha da Ingrid com a Kristin. Então não precisa ter ciúmes da Ruby, eu sou da família. Eu sei o quanto vocês, lobos, protegem a família e as pessoas que vocês amam. Nós dragões também, embora eu ache que vocês ganhem um pouco”.

“Eu não sei o restante do clã, mas Regina e a Ruby são protetoras! Não há um dia que Regina não liga, manda mensagem ou entra em contato comigo de alguma forma. Só hoje a noite que ela ainda não ligou. A última vez que falei com ela foi no almoço e foi breve. Meu lobinho lindo disse que ia ter uns problemas para resolver. Só espero que ela me ligue quando conseguir resolvê-los”. Emma deu um suspiro pensativa.

“Agora sim estou vendo seu lado romântico falar mais alto. Gostei de ver. A Regina merece todo o seu carinho, amor, apoio. Eu fiquei sabendo que ela está sendo bem pressionada no clã. Eles raramente te veem e cobram isso da minha cunhada”. Zelena começou a falar o que tinha conversado com a Ruby, mas parou por um segundo.

“Pior que a Zel está certa. A Gina ouve todo dia que deveria ser mais firme contigo e fazer você nos visitar mais. Ser mais presente em nosso lar. Até a mãe Ingrid tem reclamado”. Lala bufou divertido.

“Eu sou nova nesse negócio de ativa, alfa, dominante e coisas do tipo. Eu sei que para um lobo é extremamente importante e decisivo. Mas eles deveriam entender que mesmo sendo companheiras de vida, estamos no começo de namoro e ainda estamos nos conhecendo. E como a Gina trabalha durante o dia, nos dias de semana, temos menos tempo para nós. Não é que eu não queira mais contato com minha mulher, eu quero e muito, mas não está sendo possível. Só isso. E o clã deveria entender”. Emma tentou explicar o que ela pensava sobre esse tema.

“Se vocês fossem duas adolescentes comuns, eu concordaria plenamente contigo Emma, mas vocês não são. Você é metade loba, metade dragão. Regina é lobo. E são extremamente poderosas. Vocês fazem parte de uma profecia. Os filhos de vocês serão mais poderosos ainda e invencíveis. E apesar disso, irão comandar o mundo com sabedoria e amor. Isso já é motivo suficiente para Alti e outras pessoas tentarem destruí-la. E a função de Regina como sua alma-gêmea é protegê-la de todo e qualquer perigo. E é por isso que estão cobrando uma atitude mais firme da Gina”. Lala confessou sério.

“Quem vê pensa que Gina me abandonou ou não quer mais saber de mim. Hoje nós falamos por mensagens várias vezes e por celular, na hora do almoço dela. Gina está sempre se preocupando comigo e dando sinais de que me ama de verdade. Acho que as pessoas estão exagerando. Ela é a melhor namorada do mundo. Eu que deixo a desejar”.

“Ainda bem que sabe. A outra parte é não ter feito um herdeiro ainda. Você e a Regina vivem transando que nem coelhos no cio e não está grávida. A semente dos Mills não lhe impregnou, ao contrário da ruiva gostosa. Eu consigo sentir o cheiro da minha irmã misturado com o dela. E será uma menina. Nós seremos tios em breve. A Zelena nos dará uma linda sobrinha. E você? Quando irá deixar Mr. Big entrar em você e despejar todo o prazer dentro sem ter que se preocupar em tirar no melhor momento ou usar aquela coisa apertada e sufocante? Você não sabe o quanto é ruim usar camisinha. É como chupar bala com papel. E o quanto é frustrante ver uma bela gozada desperdiçada nesse saco. Mr. Big poderia estar produzindo herdeiros tão orgulhosos e poderosos quanto ele, mas você corta o clima e Regina fica só na vontade”. Lala deu risada com a cara feia da irmã.

“Credo Lala. Eu dou muito prazer ao Mr. Big. Regina adora quando eu coloco ele inteiro na boca ou quando eu a masturbo. Ela já gozou várias vezes em minha boca. Assim como eu também já na dela. Aquela língua tem conexão direta com o meu corpo. Não foi só na camisinha que Mr. Big despejou a sua semente. Eu diria que é mais em minha boca ou até em meus dedos ou peitos que na camisinha”.

“Pelo que vejo vocês puxaram a tia de vocês. A Pam exala sexo em todos os poros. Não tinha um dia que deixávamos de fazer sexo. Quando não fazíamos 3 vezes ao dia fora as brincadeiras a parte”. Hook comentou sorrindo.

“Acho que nosso pai vai sair ganhando nessa troca de mulher. Eu não sei quando foi a última vez que ele teve um orgasmo com a nossa mãe e com a nossa tia Pam será bem diferente”. Zelena comentou divertida.

“A nossa mãe não é frígida ou nega sexo. Ela apenas não estava com quem ela sempre amou. Nem preciso lembrar do encontro que ela teve com a mãe Ingrid no shopping, certo?”. Todos riram e lembraram de como ambas as mulheres saíram daquele banheiro no shopping.

“Eu nunca neguei sexo a Hades, mas confesso que nunca foi tão intenso quanto as 3 noites que tive com a minha lobinha. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão preenchida ou saciada quanto às vezes que Ruby e eu fizemos amor. Não teve uma posição que não tenha gostado. Ela é muito boa naquilo que faz”. Zel praticamente rosnou e babou ao lembrar dos momentos que passou com a namorada.

Killian estava adorando participar dessa conversa entre os irmãos e mesmo se não acontecesse nada sério entre Lafaiete e ele, esperava que tivesse a chance de participar mais vezes de momentos tão agradáveis como esse.

“Bem vindo a família Killian. E não dê muito trabalho ao meu irmão. Não o mate, só se for de prazer. Você sempre será bem vindo por mim aqui nessa casa. Não sei se o meu pai pensa o mesmo, já que agora ele só tem olhos para a sua ex mulher”. Emma abraçou o novo 'cunhado' e sentiu os olhares nela.

“Santa Cher tira suas mãos, patas em cima do meu macho gostosão, Emma Swan Mills! Você já tem o seu e ele também. Você pode ser minha irmã, mas eu não divido meus amores com ninguém. Sou lobo possessivo e guloso mesmo! Quero tudo para mim”. Lala chegou mais perto do seu moreno e o abraçou pela cintura.

“Fica tranquilo Lala. Posso ser adolescente e estar no auge do fogo, mas já tenho meu lobinho lindo e só tenho olhos para ele. Killian pode ser um moreno gostosão, sexy como você diz, mas para mim não é páreo para o grande amor da minha vida! Eu só tenho olhos para a Gina! E é com ela que irei passar os meus dias”. Emma ronronou e todos ficaram surpresos.

“Uau. Gostei de ver. É assim que mostramos a todos como nos sentimos em relação aos nossos parceiros. A sua mãe Ingrid ia ficar orgulhosa ao ver você ronronando e mostrando seu amor a sua companheira de vida, mesmo que seja apenas para sua família”. Zelena comentou, mas foi cortada por Ingrid que estava na porta com um sorriso predador.

“E quem disse que não fiquei? Finalmente minha filha de sangue mostrou amor e respeito a companheira de alma além do lado loba, que era quase inexistente falar mais alto. O clã e a Regina vão adorar saber disso. E antes que eu me esqueça, você deveria imitar sua irmã Zelena e me providenciar netos. Ruby chegou tão feliz em casa, e depois que me contou as novidades, eu tive que vir aqui. Obrigada Zelena por me dar uma neta que vou mimar muito. E parabéns por ter feito o contrário da cabeça dura da Emma e proporcionado a Ruby momentos tão mágicos e sublimes! Ruby está nas nuvens e não parece que irá sair de lá tão cedo! Regina está com tanta inveja de vocês! Ela disse que sua namorada começou a vida sexual já deixando sua marca no mundo na melhor forma: um herdeiro. E que pelo jeito Emma não ia lhe dar esse gosto tão cedo em ver em outro ser, fruto de seu amor com a mulher que ela ama mais que a vida, características dela correndo por aí”. Ingrid mostrou estar bem chateada com a Emma, mas muito feliz ao saber de ser avó.

Emma franziu a testa ao ver sua outra mãe tão chateada com ela. “O que tenho de fazer para ter minha mãe de volta? Parece que perdi o meu posto para a Zelena. O que deixaria a minha mãe loba menos infeliz comigo? O que posso fazer para ter seu amor de volta Ingrid Mills?”

“Eu sinto muito, mas não é só sua mãe loba que está desapontada com você. Sua outra mãe também. Mesmo a Kris não sendo loba, ela viveu em nosso clã por meses quando você nasceu. Emma, você foi gerada lá e nasceu no meio do nosso povo. Você tem meu sangue! Tem minha parte loba aí percorrendo em suas veias! E quantas vezes você foi visitar Regina, sua companheira de alma no clã onde sua família quem você diz amar, vive? Duas vezes? Três vezes? Quantas vezes você foi na casa da Regina? Uma vez? É sempre a Regina quem vem aqui. Mostre mais amor, respeito, orgulho, interesse não somente em Regina, mas também em seus irmãos e em mim. Eu comi a sua mãe por horas e horas para você ser gerada e posta ao mundo. Então mereço mais respeito de você. Não é só a Regina que o clã tem reclamado. Fui até pouco tempo atrás o lobo alfa de lá e exigem que a minha filha mostre mais respeito por eles, mesmo ela sendo adolescente”. Ingrid retrucou firme e Emma pôde ver o brilho de orgulho que sempre via em Regina.

“Sua mãe está certa Emma. Você sabe muito bem que se ela não estivesse, eu não teria deixado ela continuar, certo? Mesmo ela sendo sua papa. Sou sua guardiã e tenho muito orgulho disso. Além de eu te amar com loucura. Todos nesse quarto te amam, até sua sobrinha, mas temos que te abrir os olhos e te fazer enxergar a verdade. Concordo com sua mãe sobre você ter mais respeito ao clã. E mostrar ter orgulho em ser companheira da líder. Se fosse eu, iria todos os dias por lá. Mostre para todos que Regina Mills é sua e de mais ninguém. E como você faz isso? Mostrando que tem interesse não somente ouvindo as histórias de sua amada, mas estando presente em festas e reuniões. Assim você deixaria toda a sua família orgulhosa e feliz”. Lala estava todo emocionado e até Ingrid quem estava se segurando confirmou com a cabeça.

“Pode apostar seu lindo traseiro que sim. Há mulheres sondando Regina. Mesmo com as marcas está recebendo várias cantadas e convites para sair. Se eu fosse você sis, ouviria a sua família e seria mais presente na vida do seu lobinho lindo. O amor precisa ser cultivado, alimentado. Mostre a Gina o quanto você a ama e respeita antes de uma outra lhe roube e você fique como a nossa mãe Ingrid”. Emma não gostou e pela segunda vez aquela noite rosnou.

“O que a deixou brava Emma? Saber que há mulheres querendo roubar a sua companheira de alma ou o comentário sobre mim? Seu lado protetor está falando mais alto e você está querendo mais respeito do seu irmão ao falar de mim? Sei que você é o dragão mais poderoso nos dias atuais e a Zelena vem logo em seguida e que se não fosse sua mãe, você teria me transformado em carvão. Mas eu quero que você comece a ter essa atitude com o seu clã também. O modo que você age como dragão deveria ser o mesmo na parte loba. Mesmo você não sabendo quase nada a nosso respeito”. Ingrid ficou mais perto de Emma, a encarando.

“Foi os dois, mãe. Eu tive que me segurar para não jogar uma bola de fogo no meu irmão. Eu sei que todos vocês têm razão. Mas dói demais ouvir isso. Mesmo assim, eu vou tentar mudar e fazer o que vocês estão sugerindo. Desculpa mãe... Se eu estou lhe causando problemas”.

“Tudo bem Emma. Eu já fui jovem. Só que temos muitos problemas a resolver. Um dos piores é a louca da Alti. Nós temos que unir nossas forças o máximo que pudermos para só assim conseguirmos vencê-la. Se a sua avó Elvira não conseguiu derrotar essa bruxa, algo me diz que somente todos nós iremos conseguir. Eu te amo Emma. Você é meu bebê, a minha princesa. Mesmo agindo como uma adolescente rebelde e mimada”. Ingrid deu um beijo no rosto da filha e viu Lala fazendo biquinho.

Zelena estava prestando atenção em tudo. Ela sabia que a sogra tinha razão e que sua amada irmã precisava mudar antes que colocasse tudo a perder e arruinar duas vidas que nasceram para ficar juntas e felizes.


End file.
